


Let's Play (Min Yoongi Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi, OT7, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 96,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I had been a professional adult entertainer for years, and over the past couple, my agency had also dabbled with the darker side of adult entertainment.  Thankfully I had avoided that side of it, but when they approached me with a contract that breached that side, one that offered more money than I would make in a year, it piqued my interest.  After reading the terms, and that it wasn't with one individual, but with seven, the darker side of me became even more intrigued and wondered who the mastermind behind this contract was.  What I didn't expect, was how these seven individuals would change me forever.Yes, this one will contain TONS of smut and will be full of adult content.  This is one of those kinds of fanfics lol. It will be an ot7 at first but the main character will wind up with Yoongi, just FYI.*Note: Just because this fanfic will have elements of bondage, it is NOTHING like 50 shades! I was forced to watch those horrible movies one time and they are a TERRIBLE representation of the lifestyle.  So please refrain from commenting anything to do with that dreadful series. To be honest, they were so forgettable and awful that I don't remember really anything about them except general events. Thanks
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 77
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

When the sound of my alarm ringing hit my ears, I groaned heavily. Yesterday had been a particularly long day. I had two clients in one day, which was something I normally did not do, but one of my regulars was getting ready to go out of town on a business trip, so I squeezed him in and it wore me out. I turned my alarm off and laid there, rubbing my eyes and groaning. Surely it wasn't really time to get up yet. I looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed, realizing it was indeed time to peel myself out of my cocoon and get going. I almost stumbled into my bathroom and hissed as the hot water hit my skin. Leaving marks was one thing I didn't allow my clients to do, but somehow last night, Johnny must have pulled on the ropes a little more than usual, or possibly tied them a little tighter. Thankfully they were very pale, and probably only noticeable to myself, but still stung. I let the shower wash the soreness and exhaustion away before making myself a chai latte to go and grabbing my duffel bag. My agent Minzy had asked me to come in earlier than usual because she said she had something very important she wanted to discuss with me. I swear, if this was another attempt at getting me to bring clients upstairs to fuck them, I was going to flip my shit on her. I slipped my earbuds in my ears and listened to some upbeat music on the bus ride over, trying to get myself in the mental state I needed to be in for my shift. Thankfully this evening was going to be fairly easy compared to last night's events. After getting off at my stop, I walked down the sidewalk, the beat of the music driving my feet forward in a more determined fashion. It was amazing the affect some good music could have on my attitude and confidence in myself. 

"Evening Violet." Sehun, one of the bouncers at the door greeted as he opened the door for me.

"Evening Hunnie. Did you get the package Diamond left for you last night?" I asked, starting to walk backwards through the door.

"Yeah, I got it. She is...something else." he said, shaking his head.

"Not exactly subtle is she?" I laughed, as he shook his head, letting the door close. Violet was my stage name, and very few of the others knew my actual name since I didn't really speak to many of them outside of work. Purple was my signature color, it was in all of my uniforms in some way or another, or it was in all of my gear. I used to wear violet colored contacts, and still do occasionally, but I believe now it was more because I had been dying my hair a deep purple color. There was always a reason for people to associate my name with that color so it was easy to remember. Whatever helped clients remember my name, which was always a good thing in this business instead of "that girl that tied me up". I sighed as I passed by the dressing rooms and to the end of the hallway, knocking on Minzy's door.

"Come in." her voice called from the other side. As I opened it, she shuffled through stacks of papers, smiling at me over her desk. 

"Evening." I said, dumping my duffel onto the floor and sitting in the chair in front of her desk, crossing my legs.

"Ah Violet, just who I wanted to see. You look a little tired, not stretching yourself too thin are you?" she asked as she turned her head to look at me, her short, angled bob hair cut moving with every motion of her head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Johnny is going to Japan for work and won't be back for a few weeks so it will free up some more time anyway. I just knew if I didn't give in to him last night then he would have been extra difficult when he got back, and God knows that is the last thing I wanted to deal with." I said, pulling my vape out of the side pocket of my duffel as Minzy lit a cigarette. 

"I can understand that completely. I mean...are those rope marks on your wrists?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she took a puff.

"Yeah, he got a little rough last night, nothing I couldn't handle but I think he just enjoyed himself too much." I chuckled, taking a deep inhale, letting the grape flavored vapor invade my body before I let it out in a cloud above our heads.

"Violet, the reason I called you in here, is because something happened across my desk that I think would be stupid for you not to consider." she started out. I looked at her skeptically as she gathered together a rather large stack of papers and straightened them out before clearing her throat.

"Why would I be stupid not to consider whatever you are about to tell me?" I asked, immediately believing my suspicions were correct.

"This is an amazing opportunity that would make you more money than you make in a year and that is _with_ the cut that the agency would take." she said, folding her hands and placing them on top of the papers.

"And let me guess...I would have to fuck to make that money, wouldn't I?" I asked, sighing.

"In short, yes, but it is a lot more complex and complicated than that. Before you would even sign, the man said that he would want whatever girl I chose to look over it, and then arrange a meeting. If you felt comfortable, then you would sign it and it would commence immediately. If you went to this meeting and didn't like what you saw or heard, then you could back out and we would find someone else to do it. But Violet, this is a lot of money." she said before taking another draw of her cigarette.

"You know I don't fuck clients. Yes, I will do hand jobs, but that is about as far as I will let it go. I am not a call girl for good reason. It's dangerous and you know it. So why on earth are you proposing this contract to me instead of one of the other girls who spreads her legs every night for anyone who walks in the door?" I asked, feeling a little irritated that she was so blatantly disregarding something that I had told her time and time again.

"Because, you and I have been working together for many years. You are my most experienced girl, and you know what you are doing. Despite the fact that you don't fuck clients, you are my most requested mistress and submissive! The other girls just lay on their back and open their legs. What you do is a fucking art, and that is what this contract calls for, an artist. I mean you studied Shibari for Christ's sake. So don't answer me just yet. Read it over, because it is a lot of material and a lot to consider. Once you have read it in full, if it is something you would consider, then I will arrange a meeting with the client. And I know this goes without saying, but until the contract is signed, names will not be revealed because this contract is for multiple individuals in the public light." she said as my eyes opened and I began coughing out my vape cloud.

"Wait, multiple people?" I asked wondering what in the hell she was actually asking of me.

"Yes, multiple. One is a CEO of a large company, one is a popular Youtuber, one is a fashion model, one is a singer, one is a music producer..." she trailed off.

"Fucking hell, how many are there?" I asked, grabbing the huge stack of papers from her.

"Seven in total." she replied as I swear I felt my eyeballs bug out of my head.

"Seven?! Jesus Christ." I replied, staring in a bit of shock at the weight of the papers in my hand.

"Yes, so there will be a little bit of information about each individual but nothing to give away who they might actually be. Read through everything, let me know what you think and if you want to arrange a meeting, I will set one up. I told him that I would get to him within a few days so please try not to take too long, ok?" she asked as I grabbed my duffel and placed all the papers inside.

"Yeah, I have off tomorrow so I'll read through it after I get off tonight." I replied, zipping it back shut.

"Good. I've got your back Violet, you know that." she responded as I stood up, grabbing my bag and nodding at her.

"I know you do. I'll look over it and let you know. Thanks Minzy." I said as I turned and opened the door, walking out and shutting it behind me. I felt a bit like a zombie and was a little in my head as I walked to the dressing room and started to dress for the evening. As I did my makeup and fixed my hair, I continued to stare at myself in the mirror and wonder if this would be something I would be really capable of doing. Hell, it didn't really have anything to do with me feeling like a bad person for doing sexual things for money. I mean, I tied up men and edged them and had them begging me to let them cum for money, so this wasn't all that much different. I shook the thought from my head and finished getting ready before going out for my shift. Tonight I was reserved to waitress and give a few lap dances to a meeting of wealthy business men. It wasn't the worst evening, but having a bunch of older business men grope you while you either refill their drinks or them have you sit on their lap while they discuss business so they could feel you up was no ideal in any sense. By the end of the night I was tired of being touched, pinched and grabbed to where I was truly and utterly exhausted. As I changed back into my regular clothes before I headed home, I looked at the stack of papers staring back at me in my duffel back and the idea seemed so tempting now more than ever. 

___________________________  
___________________________

**(A/N: When I am warning you guys that this book is going to be full of smut, I mean this book is going to be SO full of smut. There will be scenes that some of you may not like, some of you may not be comfortable with, some are going to be more intense than others, and there is going to be a ton of it, so if it gets too much, then just kindly leave this fanfic be. Also if you don't know what Shibari is, it is an artistic way of tying rope to put it simply. If you want more info, you can google it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was so thankful that I was able to sleep in and have a relaxing morning after the stressful week I had. My bed was more comfortable this morning than it had been in a long time, so I stayed wrapped up in my blanket for a good hour after I had actually woken up. After allowing myself that time to simply relax, I decided to peel myself out of bed. I washed up and made myself a cup of coffee before sitting cross legged on my couch, covering my lap with a blanket and staring intently at the stack of papers that sat on my coffee table.

"Alright, let's get this shit over with." I sighed out loud before reaching forward and grabbing the stack of papers. I unclipped the binder clip from the papers for the contract and began reading through them as I sipped my coffee. I would be paid to be a dominant and submissive. The contract was for six entire months, it would be a live in position, and I was basically at their disposal at any time. Jesus and I thought I was tired now. It went over several things, about how I would never be able to reveal who they were, etc. There were a lot of in depth rules to it, but it seemed like the main one that was to be followed at any time was this; it didn't matter what I was doing, or where I was, if one of them came up to me and said "let's play", I had to engage. It may be something simple or hardcore but it looked like a lot of this was going to be sexual games in a way. It did pique my interest, and I knew it would definitely be a challenge, but before I would even consider it, I would have to meet the people I would be dealing with. The last thing I would do would be to tether myself to people I had not even met. Toward the end of the contract, I saw all of their health screens to show they had all been tested within the last few days and they were clean of all STDs. I had just been tested myself the week prior, and wondered if Minzy had submitted that as well. When I saw the final amount that I would be paid for my time, I did choke on my coffee, my eyes widening and my heart racing. This was not more than I would make in a year...this was more than I would make in two. I bit my lip and plopped the contract beside me on the couch, running my hand back through my still slightly damp hair and letting out a huge sigh. I decided to peek through the profiles of the individuals and it gave very little information that I would actually need to consider this. With a sigh, I grabbed my phone and dialed Minzy's number, my stomach rolling with nerves.

_"Violet, I thought you would be passed out for the entire day."_

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I just wanted to let you know that I read through the contract and it has gained my interest. Can you set up a meeting?" I asked, holding my breath afterward.

_"Of course. I will contact him and then let you know of when and where the meeting will be."_

"Do you know if I will be meeting just one of them or all of them?" I asked, biting on my nail.

_"I think it is to start out, just the man who brought the contract to me. If it goes well, I'm sure you will meet the rest of them."_

"Alright. Just text me with the info." I replied, still feeling the butterflies flop around in my stomach.

_"Will do. You'll be hearing from me shortly."_

As she hung up I let out a heavy breath, plopping my phone beside me. I couldn't let my nerves get the better of me. I was a professional damn it, and if I was going to succeed in this contract, I had to make sure I kept that strong and confident front. Within in moments, my phone went off for a text message, making my stomach churn.

**Minzy: He said can you do this evening at 6:30?**

**Me: Jesus, someone is eager!**

**Minzy: What can I say, you are a precious commodity. Do you want to meet or not?**

**Me: Yeah, fine. Where?**

**Minzy: He said the Starlight Lounge. Reservation will be under Gloss**

**Me: Got it, thanks**

I looked at the clock and felt sick to my stomach slightly. That wasn't too terribly far away, and I knew I would need some time to prepare. The Starlight Lounge was a pretty expensive place and very exclusive. One of my clients tried to make reservations there at one point and they stated they were booked out for three months, so this man must have had some very influential pull if he could get last minute reservations. I decided to get up and begin figuring out what the hell I was going to wear to this thing, deciding to be sexy but not too revealing. I wound up deciding on a black, sleeveless, high collared dress that had a deep plunging slit in the center to reveal some cleavage if I moved in a certain way. With the heels I would be wearing, the dress would still almost hit the floor, however the slit would reach my mid thigh, giving him a peek of my legs if I chose to show him. Classy, elegant but could be very revealing if I wished it to be. I began styling my hair and putting on makeup, going for the dramatic smoky eye look with a nude lip. My eyes always seemed to be what caged men in and made them weak, well, that among other things. I doubted I would be required to strip down, but then again, they may have wanted to see what they were getting so I chose a black lace up bustier with cheeky panties to match. I chose some earrings that dangled slightly and a dainty necklace that sat right at the top of my cleavage, finishing off the look. Before I knew it, it was time to head to my destination. I felt ridiculous being so dressed up as I climbed into the back of the cab, however as soon as I stepped out of it and onto the sidewalk in front of the fancy restaurant, I was glad I dressed this way. As the greeter opened the door, I was surrounded by something that I could only describe in one word; money. I walked up to desk, giving a soft smile as the man looked me up and down, his face questioning why I was there. My deep purple hair probably didn't help me blend in to this high profile crowd.

"May I help you madam?" he asked, his tone dripping with condescension.

"Yes, I am here to meet another party. Reservation Gloss." I said as the man's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh y-yes please, right this way." he said, making me almost smirk. Pompous shit. I followed him through the restaurant, weaving through the scattered tables as my heels clicked on the elegant marble floors. He led me away from the quiet chatter of the room to a more private table, a man sitting behind a large menu obscured from view. My mouth suddenly went dry as I clutched my small bag in my hand and let out a slow breath as the man led me to the table.

"Sir, your guest has arrived." the man said, pulling out my chair. As the menu lowered, I swear I felt my heart leap into my throat at the man sitting before me.

"Thank you." He said in a deep voice, making chills form over my skin. His eyes were almost feline, his skin pale and almost porcelain, his platinum blond hair nearly touching his eyes. He straightened his tie as I sat down, smiling as he closed the menu and handed it to the man seating us.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" the man asked, looking between the two of us. 

"Yes, tell our waiter to bring the regular appetizer." he replied without breaking his gaze from me.

"Very good sir." the man said before walking off. I crossed my legs and shifted in my seat, looking intently at the man before me.

"Well, you are certainly more than I expected." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, wondering if he was referring to the fact that I had a fuller figure than most entertainers in our club.

"You are stunning. The hair is an unexpected surprise." he said, his lips twitching into a small smile.

"An unwelcome one?" I asked as I reached for the wine glass full of water.

"Not at all. You will find that several of the men you may meet if you should choose to take on this contract have unnatural hair colors." he shrugged as I took a sip.

"I'm glad it didn't throw you off. I had to admit, it made me feel a little self conscious walking through this place." I said, reaching a hand up and playing with a lock of my hair.

"Nonsense. These pompous assholes were more than likely staring at you with desire, wishing they could grab a hold of those purple locks. The women, probably all seething with jealousy that they know what their men were thinking." he said, making me resist rolling my eyes. 

"You forget, I am a paid woman. You don't have to try to buy me with flattery." I said with a slight smirk, making him grin in response.

"Feisty...I like that. However, I was being truthful. What is your name, Violet was it?" he asked, as the waiter came over and brought out a cheese and meat platter along with olives and other small bite sized savory foods, pouring us glasses of wine.

"Yes, that's right." I replied as he nodded.

"You will learn my name if you should choose to take this contract. I don't yet like to reveal my name or status, as you can well imagine." he replied as I nodded in agreement.

"I understand." I replied, taking a sip of the wine, smiling as it hit my taste buds.

"Do you have any questions for me to start with? Did you understand everything you read?" he asked, eyeing me carefully.

"I mean, the only questions I would have would be in regards to each individuals requirements, likes, when discussing limits, and the like. I am assuming that wasn't the final draft of the contract." I said as he placed an olive in his mouth and smiled almost wickedly at me.

"Hardly. That was just to give you a taste to see if you would be up for the challenge. You don't have to worry about any of us being sadists or masochists, if that is holding you up from making a final decision either. This is more about pleasure and control than anything else." he replied making me feel those butterflies flipping in my stomach.

"I see. Then may I ask, what made you all choose to draft up this contract and look for a girl in the first place?" I asked, taking another sip of wine.

"Convenience for one. We are all in the public eye, some more than others, and it can be difficult when our...sexual habits or desires could get out for the public's knowledge. Another, is that we are all either bisexual or pansexual and there are going to be many instances of multiple partner games to be played. Not exactly something easy to explain to a complete stranger without frightening them off." he said, making me nod. I felt my heart rate beating faster at the thought of multiple men at once, never having experienced something like that, save for one time when two college students wanted to both be tied up at the same time.

"That makes sense." I replied, letting my finger run around the rim of my wine glass. 

"So, have you thought about whether you would like to accept the contract?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine. I watched the way his pouty lips parted, the way his adam's apple bobbed with his swallow, making my mouth run dry. 

"It really is hard to say for certain having not met anyone else, but I would like to yes." I said, a smirk coming across his face.

"The next step is to meet everyone. I had them all on standby this evening just in case you accepted. Now, you will be meeting them, however it won't be finalized until the final contract that is at the house is filled in and signed. However, should you come to the house, meet the others and decide not to take it, you will be required to sign a non-disclosure agreement stating you will not repeat anything that was discussed at the meeting, including who you met with." he replied as I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, sounds fair enough." I replied as his grin became wider.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore." he responded, making my stomach flutter. To be honest, I knew I wasn't going to be able to eat, especially in this tight corset. 

"Neither am I." I replied with a smirk. With that, he called the waiter over and got the check before standing and going wide eyed when I slid to the side to stand up.

"Beautiful legs." he smiled, offering me his arm.

"Thank you." I said, taking his arm as he led me outside.

"Did you bring your vehicle?" he asked as we walked onto the sidewalk, the now dusk lighting causing a coolness to settle in the air.

"No, I took a cab." I replied.

"Good. My driver will be around in a moment. We can head straight to the house, the others will be waiting for you. It may be a little intense, but I think you look like a woman who can handle herself." he said, as I felt a little shiver go up my spine. I stood there waiting for the car that would take me to my possible new temporary home, hoping to God he was right.

____________________________  
____________________________


	3. Chapter 3

We were fairly quiet on the ride over, but as we reached the house, I felt myself get more nervous. I say house, but mansion would be more appropriate. There was a gate and a large, white brick fence allowing a lot of privacy, only really letting me see the second or third floor. Once the gate opened, my jaw dropped at the sight displayed before me. It was indeed a three story mansion, and more decadent than I could have imagined. I wanted to ask how in the world anyone could afford a place like this, but if they were all high profile individuals and they all went in on this together, it was probably more than affordable. 

"When we get out of the car, just follow me. They are all waiting in our conference room upstairs." he said, as I nodded, still taking in the huge house that stood before us. When we stopped, the driver got out and opened the door, letting us out right in front of the massive front door. It was a dark wood and very ornate, but beautiful along with everything else. When he opened the front door, I had to try not to gawk at everything I saw, from the massive chandelier hanging above us to the double staircase leading up to the second and then third floors. It was decorated almost like royalty lived here but not too gaudy, more elegant and classy. I walked behind him, trying to maintain my confident and collected composure as my heels clicked along the floor and then the stairs. Once we reached the second floor, we walked down a hallway until we reached a foyer with a large round table and a set of double doors. I could hear mumbled voices on the other side, making me swallow hard. I had to treat this like a private show for fancy business men, just like last night and I would have no problem. As he pushed the doors open, the voices ceased, everyone turning their head in our direction.

"Have a seat." he said, motioning to the closest chair at the end of the large, heavy, wooden, oval table. The room was fairly dimly lit, and I noticed the six sets of eyes staring at me, each and every face just as handsome as the one before. He closed the door before walking to the far side of the table and sitting down at the opposite end, smiling. He opened a briefcase and took out a manilla envelope and a pen before closing it and setting it on the floor.

"Gentlemen, this is Violet. Violet, these are the other six men that will be involved in said contract that you will need to get to know. Now before we continue and any introductions are made, do you have any hard limits?" he asked, clicking the pen.

"No bodily waste, no hard choking, no blood play, no permanent marking. The rest I am fairly open to, but I would prefer everything be discussed with me before a scene so I know what I am getting into." I said, as he nodded writing it down.

"Alright. Now, we will all have separate safewords, and I have all theirs written down here, all of them being different fruits to make it easier. Do you have a preference of what yours would be?" he asked, biting on the tip of the pen.

"Uh...sticking with the fruit theme...and my name I guess grape?" I asked making him chuckle.

"Perfect. Now, aftercare. For both parties involved, we strongly advocate in aftercare. Some scenes may be short and minor, some may be long and intense. We don't want anyone to go into drop so aftercare is a must. Do you have issue with that?" he asked.

"Not at all, that is perfect." I said, glad I wasn't going to be with a bunch of barbarians. I couldn't help but look around at all these men just staring at me as he spoke, none of them saying a word at the given moment. It felt so odd, like we were simply being watched.

"Now, I know you will need to know everyone's kinks as well as if they are submissive or dominant. Your agent told me you are a switch, correct?" he asked, making me nod.

"Yes, that is correct." I replied as I saw one of the guys' tongue dart out to lick his lips.

"I am currently the only dominant here. There is only one submissive in the group and the rest are switches as well. Roles will need to be discussed between you and whoever before each scene. Now, we also discussed group scenarios as well. We are all okay with it and you consented as well. We will use safewords here too. If something becomes too much or too intense, please do not hesitate to use your safeword." he said, making me nod.

"What about...frequency? I mean, I have quite a bit of stamina, I will admit but there are seven of you. I don't know how well I could handle being used multiple times a day several days in a row without needing rest." I asked, making me think of how exhausting this could actually be.

"We will communicate. We are not purely sexual beasts, Violet. We are not going to run you into the ground. Your care is also going to be charged to us, that is why this is also a live in position. We will make sure your needs and health is cared for while you are here as well." he replied as I nodded again.

"Thank you, that makes me feel a little more relaxed." I smiled, making him grin back at me.

"Another thing we wanted to verify is protection. As I am sure you saw, we have all been tested and are all clean. Minzy let me know that the girl she was submitting was clean as well. That being said, would you still prefer it if we used protection?" he asked, taking the tip of the pen back between his lips.

"Honestly, it doesn't much matter to me. I am on contraceptives so that part doesn't concern me." I said, shrugging as a sly grin spread across his face.

"I guess we should proceed with introductions then. Alright, start with our Maknae. We will all tell you our names, our jobs, our positions and our likes." he said, making a couple notes. The younger looking guy closest to my right with many ear piercings and several tattoos up his arms looked over at me. His dark hair was parted on the side as he smiled slightly. 

"I'm Jeon Jungkook. I'm a Youtuber and professional gaming streamer. I am a switch and I am into bondage, exhibitionism and I do love edging whether being dominated or dominating." he said his smile making his nose krinkle slightly. It was awkward because his look gave off the total bad ass vibe, but when he smiled, he looked so sweet and innocent. Beside him a man with dark curly hair smiled at me, his smile almost rectangular. He had such elegant features and long slender fingers that made me want to see what they could do.

"I'm Kim Taehyung. I'm a fashion model. I am a switch as well and I am into rimming, cumplay and pegging. among other things." he smirked. Pegging? I had never done that before, but with a guy that looked like him, I would do just about anything. The next guy had cotton candy pink hair parted on the side and pushed off of his forehead. He had full pink lips and a sweet smile that I knew I had seen somewhere.

"I'm Park Jimin. I'm a singer. I am also a switch. I like r-rimming, and exhibitionism, bondage when I'm being dominated and edging." he said in almost a shy manner, making me grin. He was so fucking cute. They skipped over the man who brought me here and went to the man next to him who had silver hair styled in a longer mullet and messy as he gave me a slight smile, dimples popping deep into his cheeks.

"I'm Kim Namjoon. I'm the second son of an influential family. I'm a switch, and whether dominating or being dominating I like the same things; collars, leashes, and spanking. One thing I do like when being dominated more than dominating though, is humilation." he said, making me swallow. Holy shit these guys were going to be intense. The next man had orange hair styled in a similar fashion to Jimin and as he smiled a huge bright smile, it was though his face lit up.

"I'm Jung Hoseok or Hobi if you will. I'm a choreographer. I'm also a switch. I like wax play, marking, biting, scratching...things like that." he said, making me nod. The next man had caramel colored hair and looked at me with a soft smile, his features so handsome as his full lips split.

"I'm Kim Seokjin or Jin. I am a CEO. I am a submissive. I like bondage, preferably rope play, spanking, edging, chastity, you get the idea." he said, a slight blush coming up on his cheeks. As he finished the man who met me at the restaurant looked up at me, smirking as he lowered his pen.

"I'm Min Yoongi. I'm a music producer. I am a dominant. I am into voyeurism, control, bondage, creating scenes, a form of cuckholding, and multi-partner scenes." he said as I nodded. 

"We have quite the mix here. Does anyone have any questions for me?" I asked, feeling my palms get sweaty.

"Can we see more of you?" Hoseok asked, making me look over at him.

"Are you not satisfied with what you see?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No no, it's not that at all. I just...wanted to see more." he replied, biting his lip. As soon as I saw the other's reactions, as nervous as I felt at this moment, a brilliant idea came to my head, one that would require all the bravery I possessed. I stood up and slid my chair to the side a little, reaching behind me for the zipper on my dress. I stared Yoongi down as I pulled the zipper down all the way and dropped my arms, letting my dress fall in a dark pool around my feet. I heard a sharp intake of breath to my right as I looked over all of them before grabbing the back of my chair and stepping up onto it. I then took another step up onto the thick wooden table, thankful it was so sturdy and stood at the end of it, my legs apart, my hands on my hips. I began to slowly walk around the table, staring down at each man in the eye, starting with Jin on my right. They all stared me up and down as if assessing me or wanting to ravage me as I walked around the table. I did a full circle slowly before coming to stand back where I started. I got down on my knees, my legs spread apart, my hands coming to rest on my thighs as I looked straight ahead at Yoongi, him smirking the entire time. I glanced over at Hoseok to see him swallow as he looked at me, staring down between my legs and then back up at my eyes.

"Are you satisfied with what you see?" I asked, making him nod quickly. 

"Oh hyung, I like her." Jungkook said, looking down at Yoongi. I smirked and crawled slowly over to be in front of him before facing him, my legs spread back open as I placed my hands on his shoulders. I slid my hands slowly up the sides of his neck before winding them in his hair and angling his face upward, leaning my face down to almost touch his. I let my lips brush against his jawline before letting them rest next to his ear.

"Do you want me to edge you baby? Have you all tied up and helpless for me while your Yoongi hyung watches?" I asked against the shell of his ear. I could literally feel him shudder as I released his hair and he looked up at me with a flush on his cheeks.

"Oh I really like her Yoongi hyung. Can we keep her?" he asked, looking over at Yoongi, making him chuckle. I slid back and went to the center of the table, looking around at all the men I was surrounded by.

"Any other questions?" I asked, making eye contact with each man.

"I think that settles it. Violet, do you accept the terms of the contract?" he asked, making a coil of delicious desire unfurl in my belly.

"I do." I replied as he smirked and stood.

"Then come sign the contract and let the games begin." he responded. Fucking hell, what did I get myself into?

___________________________  
___________________________


	4. Chapter 4

"Violet before you sign, do you have any questions at all?" he asked, looking at me intensely.

"Do you allow vaping in the house? If not, I can always do it outside." I said as he grinned.

"You are free to vape in any section of the house. As regards to each individual person's room, you will just have to ask them, but I don't believe it will be an issue. They are known to do that on occasion as well. Speaking of recreational things...there is one more thing I wanted to pose to you. I will write it in as a clause in your contract, but I wanted to make sure to ask you this first. There is absolutely zero pressure with what I am about to say and it will not change anything in us wanting to sign you, alright?" he started, making me nod. He seemed almost hesitant as his speech began to slow down.

"Alright. Yoongi, I am one of the least judgmental people you will ever meet. Hell, you are hiring me to fuck the seven of you for six months, I think we are past that." I said, making him nod.

"As he stated, Namjoon is the second son of an influential family. When he says influential family, he basically means a very rich family who got there by not the cleanest of means, if you catch my drift." he said, making me nod.

"I understand, you don't need to say more." I replied as he nodded.

"That being said, occasionally to celebrate a big event or rarely when we are wanting to particularly relax, some of the guys will...participate in recreational...." he trailed off.

"Drugs?" I finished as he smirked at me.

"Yes. Nothing to terribly heavy, but the worst one is probably Molly. If he ever procures any, you will be offered some because you will be part of our group, however, please in any way, do not ever feel obligated to partake. They just like to because it rewires the body to feel nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure and it has resulted in some of the most intense and beautiful scenes we have ever created. Again, you don't have to answer now, but if that was a deal breaker for you, you just needed to know up front. The reason I stated it, was that if you are vehemently against it, then I can make a clause in your contract that we not only not offer you any, but none of the guys will touch you while under the influence of anything, alcohol included." he replied.

"We can add it later if need be, or I can always use my safe word if things become too intense. I think it will be ok." I said as he nodded. After I filled in my banking information and signed the contract, an eerie calm settled over me. I should be freaking out at what I just got myself into, but somehow the thrill and excitement of being with these seven ridiculously good looking men was enough to make me feel at ease with the situation.

"Since you agreed, when I spoke with your agent, she stated that the contract would commence tomorrow. One thing I did neglect to ask, do you have any pets?" he asked, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"Uh...no?" I asked, making him nod.

"Since this was a live in position, we just needed to know if we needed to accomadate a pet living here as well. I have to file the paperwork and make a couple of calls, but some of the guys are going to show you where your room will be and give you a tour. When you are finished, they will call the driver to take you home. Only pack the things you wish to bring. When it comes to toys and gear, trust me, we have an abundance. Bring whatever clothing you like, but we can also aquire whatever you want as well. I can also send a couple of men to collect your clothing to bring over here once you have arrived if you feel comfortable. I will give you my card and whenever you wake up tomorrow and are ready, just call the number and my driver will come pick you up." he said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and taking a card out of it. I slipped it into my bra and smiled at him as he winked back at me before I slipped my dress back up and zipped it up.

"I have to do a stream so I will miss the tour." Jungkook said as he came up to me, running his hand back through his still slightly messy hair.

"Oh, alright. Uh, enjoy your stream?" I said, making him grin.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" he said, making me smile back before he started backing up toward the double doors. Yoongi gathered his briefcase and followed Jungkook out the door, leaving me with the remaining five men all standing there staring at me. 

"Violet, before we continue, there is one thing I was curious about..." Jin said, making me turn to him.

"Yes, Jin?" I asked, a slight blushing creep up across his face. 

"I know you're a switch, but do you prefer being dominant or submissive?" he asked, straightening his tie a little bit.

"It depends on my mood and the client to be honest. Someone like you, I would have no trouble being dominant with." I said, a smirk crossing my face. He swallowed, his broad sholders seeming to almost shrink. It was hard to believe this tall, broad, handsome CEO wanted to be dominated by me.

"Oh...oh y-yeah?" he asked. I didn't care that there were four other pairs of eyes watching, since apparently that would be happening a lot, as I walked slowly in Jin's direction, my eyes staring straight into his. I saw him swallow as I grinned, biting on my lip slightly. I reached out to him, taking a hand and placing it softly on his chest as he stared at me with wide eyes. I slowly wound my hand in his tie before taking one step back and yanking it quite hard, making him almost stumble forward, his face about even with mine. I ran one hand over his head softly before gripping his hair and angling him to face me more, his pupils dialating with desire.

"Don't worry baby boy, I will take good care of you. I will make sure my little rope bunny gets tied up nice and tight so he can't move before I spank his ass and make him beg me to cum." I said as I actually heard him let out the tiniest sounding whimper. I leaned forward and placed a very chaste peck on his pillowy lips before letting him go, him looking completely flustered and it made me feel so incredibly powerful. God, this was going to be fun.

"O-Okay I'm good! I have to review for a board meeting in the morning so I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night guys, Violet." he said, a slight quiver to his voice as he walked toward the doors, doing nothing to hide his obvious arousal.

"Jesus, she is good. I haven't seen Jin that easily flustered in a while." Namjoon chuckled.

"That's Jin hyung to you!" Jin shouted from the foyer, making the others snicker.

"Alright, what about being dominated?" Taehyung said, making me grin. I walked over and dropped to my knees in front of him, looking up at him with the biggest eyes I possibly could. I offered up my wrists and bit my lip slightly as he looked down at me over the bridge of his nose.

"I'm yours to serve, sir. Or is it Daddy? Or perhaps Master?" I asked as I saw amusement grace his face.

"What a good girl you are. We are going to treat you so well, you know that right?" he asked, cupping my cheek and caressing it with his thumb. I leaned into his touch and gave him a soft smile, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Yes sir." I said as he took his hand from my face and gripped my wrists in his long fingered hand. He led me to stand up and turned me around, facing away from him before he put both hands behind my back, gripping both wrists together. He walked me a couple of steps forward until I was flush against the edge of the table before gripping my hair and bending me down over it, pushing his crotch against my ass. He let go of my hair and bent over me, leaning down as he got close to my ear, before grinding into my ass. I could feel him getting aroused as he gripped my wrists harder, running his hand down the back of my neck and holding onto my shoulder.

"You like this, don't you baby?" he asked, grinding his hardening, clothed cock into me as he let his one hand explore up and down my body. The others looked on with hungry eyes, arousal stirring in their pants as well, making me feel warmth seeping deep into my body.

"Yes sir." I breathed as he stood up and wrenched my top half up, leaning my body against his as he continued to grind into me. He slid his hand around the front of me, discovering the slit in the cleavage part of my dress, allowing his hand to carress the tops of my breasts, my skin almost tingling where his fingers had touched.

"You would love it if I took you right here in front of them, wouldn't you?" he replied, his voice a little breathier, going even deeper than before.

"Y-Yes sir, I would sir." I almost whispered as his hand slipped inside my stuffed corset, his fingertip slipping against my nipple, causing me to gasp and my thighs to clench together involuntarily. I could feel the vibrations in my back coming from his chest as he chuckled against me and released me, leaving me feeling flustered now.

"This is going to be the best six months of our lives." he grinned as he backed away from me, reaching into his pants to adjust himself. 

"A-Alright, let's give her the tour before we wind up never leaving this conference room." Jimin piped up, making me thankful for the interruption.

"Good idea. Jesus, now I gotta walk around with this thing." Hoseok said, adjusting himself as well.

"Join the club." Namjoon said under his breath, making them chuckle. 

"I'll show you to your room first. Now, think of your room as your safety zone and your own personal oasis. We will not ever come into your room unless we are invited in by you." Jimin said as I followed him, the other three walking behind me.

"Alright, I will remember that." I replied. He led me down a couple more turns in the hallway to a door at the end. When he opened it, I was so pleasantly surprised at the way it was decorated. The walls were a deep navy and all of the accents in the room were either cream or gold. There was a large king sized bed, cream colored curtains hanging from the ceiling above the bed, a vanity with a large mirror and a plush bench, as well as a dresser and a few other decorative touches. 

"This is beautiful." I replied, walking in and looking around, the plush carpet giving underneath my heels.

"There is a bathroom through that door on the far end." Hoseok said, pointing to the far corner of the room.

"Alright, next rooms. We'll show where each of our rooms are but we'll give you more in depth tours of them later because it will take too long if we have to show you everything today." Namjoon said as he led me back out the door. I was then directed to the staircase and he pointed down each hallway and told me who was on what floor and which door they were in. I was then shown all the amenities of this house and I had to say, I was in for a treat. This house had everything from a gym, a pool with a hot tub, a steam room, and a theater room. 

"Now, the best is for last." Taehyung replied, wiggling his eyebrows up and down as we reached the room that had been the farthest from the entrance of the house, or at least I think that is where we had been led. As he opened the double doors, my mouth went dry and I felt my stomach drop. It was a play room, but not just any play room, one that topped out the most wild fantasies. There were not one, but two California King sized beds, a sex swing hanging in one corner, a stripper pole in the center of the room with an elevated platform, couches on each end of the room as well as a few rolling leather chairs, and a circular leather couch that would make for an easy place for multiple partner scenes, all in deep cool tones of blues, purples, grays and black. There were thick satin curtains hanging against the walls in some areas, pinned back elegantly, a ceiling painted a medium shade of gray with fancy crown molding. You would think all of this in one room would make it seem a bit cheap looking or too busy, but it was elegant. All of us followed him in as I looked around, trying not to seem intimidated.

"Impressive." I said, trying to seem a bit impassive.

"That's not all. There are cameras in the corners because as you heard, Yoongi hyung likes to watch and several of us like to be watched. Also, these doors here lead to the goody closet." he said, opening a set of doors on the wall to our right. It led to a very large walk in closet lined with drawers waist high and shelves all above that. There were cuffs, restraints, rope, harnesses, blindfolds, whips, crops, gags, collars, leashes, candles, lube, vibrators, strap-ons, dildos, chastity cages, cock rings, spreader bars, even a couple polaroid cameras all displayed, making my mouth truly drop open.

"Wow..." was all I could really say as I looked around at everything, the guys smirking. I noticed a satin book on the shelf and picked it up, wondering what it had to do with everything else.

"Oh that's..." Jimin trailed off because before he could say anything else, I opened it to reveal polaroids...many polaroids. 

"All these pictures were taken with consent." Hoseok said, his voice a little quiet. I let my fingers dance over one or two of the photos, noticing the guys shift nervously. I stopped at one of Jimin blindfolded in very tight, short boxer briefs, his cock straining against the fabric. He was restrained by his ankles and wrists to the mattress, but his back was arched beautifully, his mouth hanging open, his swollen lips pink and wet. 

"Beautiful." I replied, as Namjoon peered over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Yoongi had fun that day. You can't see in the photo, but Yoongi stuck an egg vibrator in Jimin and had been edging him for a good while at that point." Namjoon said as I peeked up at Jimin to see him flushing a deep pink. 

"Do you think you will let us take pictures of you like that baby?" Namjoon's deep voice cooed in my ear, making me immediately want to agree to anything. I cleared my throat and closed the book before placing it back on the shelf and turning to face him.

"If it stays in this room, and I have consent before the photo is taken, then perhaps." I replied as he smiled.

"One more room, come on." Tae grinned, leading us back out of the closet. On the opposite end of the room there was another double set of doors. This set was glass but a heavy black satin curtain rested against the back side of them, blocking the view of whatever was on the other side. As he opened it, he revealed a dark colored spa like bathroom that had a huge stand in shower and a bath tub that looked as though it could easily fit six people in the center of it, sunken into the floor.

"This is where a lot of after care takes place. But more, it is for many of us to wash up or just relax in after having an intense scene." Hoseok explained. 

"I'm glad to see that part was taken seriously." I said, as I turned back to face them.

"So, what do you think?" Jimin asked, biting his lip a little bit.

"It is a beautiful house, and I am looking forward to get to know each and every one of you." I replied as they all smiled back at me.

"Oh trust me babe, we are too. In fact, tomorrow, I think Yoongi hyung has something special planned for your welcoming." Taehyung said, making my stomach curl with desire. This was unlocking a darker part of me that I was excited to be able to more fully explore, to take domming and subbing to a whole different level. And how better to do it than with seven gorgeous men? 

______________________  
______________________ 


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrived the next day, Jungkook was waiting outside the front door for me, waving almost excitedly. I grabbed my duffel bag and got out of the car as he opened the door for me before offering to take my bag.

"It's good to see you again Violet! I'm glad you are here now." he said with a small smile on his face. 

"I'm glad to be here! I was a little to surprised to see you waiting for me to be honest." I replied as he led us through the door.

"Well, all the hyungs except Yoongi got to take you on the tour yesterday so I told them I wanted to welcome you home. Besides, I'm sure you got to see all of their rooms yesterday and you didn't really get to see mine." he grinned as we started walking up the stairs.

"Actually I didn't see any of their rooms, but I would still be happy to see yours. Jin had to leave to prep for a meeting today so he didn't get to go either." I said as he led me to my room and handed me my duffel bag right outside the door. He didn't cross the threshold, making me think that they really did mean it when they said no one would come into my room unless they were invited.

"Oh, well he is at work right now anyway." he shrugged as I took the duffel. 

"You can come in, Jungkook." I said, making him grin as he walked in, looking around. I slipped my shoes off and relished the feeling of the soft, plush carpet against my feet, making me grin.

"My room isn't far from yours, just two doors away." he smiled, a slight look of darkness underneath.

"So we'll be neighbors." I teased, winking at him as I plopped my duffel bag onto the bed and unzipped it. He began to watch me as I started to unpack the few outfits I brought, knowing the rest would be brought along later.

"Violet...Jimin said that yesterday you found the photobook. Did you look through all of it?" he asked, chewing on his lip as he slipped his hands into his sweatpants pockets, causing them to slide a little further down on his hips.

"I didn't look through the whole thing yet. I did happen to see one very nice one of you though." I smiled mischeviously, making him look at me with slightly hooded eyes.

"Oh really? And which one would that be?" he asked as I plopped the empty duffel bag onto the floor beside the dresser. 

"Just the one of you...ballgag in your mouth, leather cuffs on your wrists, leather blindfold over your eyes...face painted in cum." I said taking slow steps toward him, making him flush.

"I figured that was the one." he replied, almost averting his gaze.

"Tell me, who was responsible for painting you up so pretty?" I asked, standing almost flush with him and letting my fingertip graze his cheek.

"Would you believe me if I said three of my hyungs?" he said, making me almost lose my confident facade. Three? Holy shit, I bet that was a sight to see.

"Three huh? Let me see if I can guess." I said, trailing my finger down his neck and over his clothed chest.

"Let's make a game out of it." he replied, a smirk coming over his face.

"Alright, what are the stakes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You only get the three guesses. If you get one right, you get to touch me anywhere, one place for each right guess. But if you are wrong, I get to touch you anywhere, one place for each wrong guess. Deal?" he asked, making me grin.

"Deal." I smiled as he let out a low chuckle.

"Then let's play." he replied. I took my hand off of him and looked him up and down, staring into his eyes for a moment before smiling.

"Taehyung." I said, making him roll his eyes.

"That was an easy one." he replied, making me laugh.

"Hey remember, I just met you all yesterday. That was a lot of information you all were rambling off at me." I replied, as he sighed. I picked up the edge of his t-shirt and held it up to his lips, smiling at him.

"Bite this." I replied as he grinned at me. He held the bottom of his t-shirt in his mouth, revealing his chiseled torso, making me want to drool. I was debating on how I wanted to touch him there, deciding on one that would leave a mark for a few hours. I took the tips of my nails right underneath his pecks and dug them only slightly into his skin before slowly raking them down his torso, feeling every ridge of his body as he twitched under my touch, staring down at me with hard eyes before letting his t-shirt fall out of his mouth.

"That was hot, Violet. I am getting more excited as we go with the thought of you being here all the time. Alright, next guess." he said, making me hum as I thought.

"Yoongi." I guessed as a smirk came over his face.

"Ddaeng. He was the one contstructing and leading the scene but nope. He was just the watcher that day." he replied, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. 

"Alright, Jungkook." I said, standing there waiting. He smiled as he stalked toward me, backing me into the wall, his arms caging on both sides of my body before leaning his head down, his lips cenimeters from my own. He breathed softly over my jawbone before he reached my earlobe. He breathed a hot breath in my ear before latching on to the skin just below my ear and sucking on it, licking with fervor as he did. I could feel my womanhood getting wet and tingling as he continued to suck and lick there, making me breathe a little heavier before he let go, the cool air stinging the wet skin.

"Jesus." I breathed, making him chuckle.

"Alright, last guess." he grinned as he backed up, the bulge in his sweatpants quite obvious as I tried to keep eye contact.

"Hoseok." I replied as he bit his lip.

"Very good. The third was Namjoon hyung." he replied as he stood there, just waiting for me.

"You did say anywhere, right?" I asked, smirking.

"That I did." he said, a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Drop those pants baby boy." I said as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. As he slipped his sweatpants down, it revealed his beautifully muscular thighs. I had noticed how thick they were through his jeans yesterday and I was curious. What I saw was so much better than what I had pictured. I dropped to my knees as I saw him swallow, his cock plumping in his boxer briefs. I slipped my fingers under the edge of the leg of them, sliding them up a little before bringing my face close to his inner thigh. I couldn't even see his face over his now prominent bulge so I dove right in, licking, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. I smiled at the mark I left behind by time I stood, his erection straining hard against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

"Fuck, you don't play fair." he said, pulling up his sweatpants and making me giggle.

"Trust me, I tamed it down from what I originally thought." I replied as he looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh? And what did that entail? Going straight for my cock?" he asked straightening out his clothes.

"Oh no. I was going to suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet before sliding them back and forth softly over your tight little entrance baby." I said, making him stiffen and suck in a deep breath through his nose.

"You...are....evil." he grumbled, making me let out a loud laugh. 

"You know nothing of evil. Now come on, show me this room of yours." I said as he almost looked at me with a pout.

"I don't want to anymore." he replied, turning to walk away as I laughed again. After a few more moments of teasing he wound up showing me the inside of his very large room. He had a partition up and even showed me where he recorded his streams and videos with much enthusiasm. 

"So I am assuming this is where you spend most of your time." I said, running my hands back and forth over the back of the computer chair as he hummed in agreement behind me.

"Mostly. I used to spend almost all my time in here because if it was for a video on YouTube, I did all my own editing, but now I have an editor so I just film it and he does the rest. Streaming is what takes up the most time, but it still only takes a few hours every day. Then I just have to keep up with my social media and things like that." he replied as I turned back around to face him.

"Sounds a little stressful to me. I don't even use social media." I replied as he raised his eyebrows.

"You don't? Damn, I thought everyone did nowadays." he responded as I chuckled.

"I guess I will have to sign up just so I can check out your content." I answered as he gave me a slightly sheepish smile.

"I doubt you would like my content that much, but you can check it out if you want to." he shrugged.

"How long have you guys lived here?" I asked, looking around the room. 

"We have all lived together for about three or four years now. I know it might seem weird but we were all friends before we moved in here together." he said, making me a little surprised at his statement.

"Really? You all were friends before this?" I asked, walking toward his bed and leaning against the edge of it, crossing my ankles.

"Yeah, why do you sound so shocked?" he questioned as he leaned next to me.

"I mean, most people I know wouldn't be doing what you all do with friends of theirs." I replied, making him grin and nod.

"I guess you're right there, but we all met through each other through different scenes I guess you could say. It was like Namjoon and Yoongi hyung have known each other for a long time and one day Namjoon hyung had a scene with Hoseok hyung which made Yoongi and Hoseok meet, and it kinda snowballed from there." he answered, making me nod in understanding.

"Ah ok, I see. I was thinking like all of you were childhood friends and it developed into...this." I motioned with my hands, making him laugh.

"Yeah, that would be a little odd, not that this whole situation is exactly normal anyway. I would think of all people you would understand. Uh, I mean-" he started, his eyes wide, but before he could say another word, I put up my hand.

"Jungkook it's okay, I get what you mean. It's fine, I don't take offense easily. Hell if I did, I am sure as fuck in the wrong line of work." I replied as he still looked a little embarrassed.

"Still, I didn't mean it in a bad way." he said softly, averting his eyes.

"I know you didn't, don't worry. So, since I didn't get to see any of the others' rooms, do you think they will be pissed if you show me some?" I asked as he grinned.

"Nah, they won't care. Most of them aren't home right now, but they really won't mind." he said as he leaned off of the bed. After that he proceeded to take me to each person's room, and I had to say, there were different little touches that gave little tells to each of their personalities. That and Jungkook was talking about each person when we were in their room. I wanted to get to know the people I was going to be essentially living with the next six months and hope that I would at least get along with them if anything. 

"Are you hungry? The cook won't be here til around dinner time, but there is always something to eat around here." he said as we made our way to the bottom floor.

"You have a cook?" I asked, following him to the kitchen.

"Yeah, and a person who cleans, but they only come in on certain scheduled days. As you can imagine, they might get quite a shock otherwise." he grinned, making me smile.

"If those pictures were anything to go off of, yes I could see that." I replied, making him almost giggle.

"I think there is some fruit salad in here from yesterday." he said, going to the refrigerator.

"That sounds really good, actually." I said as he got the large bowl out and set it on the counter.

"I can't be bothered with getting out more bowls. Here." he said, handing me a fork and getting one for himself, making me laugh.

"So, are you not going to give anything away for what Yoongi has planned tonight?" I asked, making him smirk as he chewed on his grape.

"Nope, just know it involves all of us. Don't worry, it's not too bad...at least I don't think so." he replied.

"I haven't gone over everyone's safe words yet, what's yours?" I asked as I bit down on a raspberry.

"Banana. Tae is pineapple, Jimin is peaches which is easy to remember if you have seen his ass, Namjoon is mango, Hoseok is kiwi, Jin is cherry and Yoongi is lemon. I know it's a lot to remember but you will get them, not like you will have to use them more than likely. Usually we have whoever is in a scene state their safe word before we begin anyway." he said, taking another bite of fruit.

"Have you ever had to use yours?" I asked, as he nodded slowly.

"Just once. I volunteered to be in a position during a scene and it went on for a really long time, hours I think, and I just got overstimulated to the point where it became way too much. I held out as long as I could but eventually it just came out. That's what great about everyone though, they take it super serious. As soon as I said it, no matter what was going on, no matter how many people were there or how close they may have been to cumming, everyone stopped dead, released me and I got so much aftercare that day it was ridiculous." he said, making me smile.

"That's really good to know. I'm glad that your hyungs all take care of you so well, and you all take care of each other. In scenes like that, it is so important." I said, as he nodded.

"Has anyone used their safe word with you? Or have you had to use it?" he asked as I nodded slowly.

"Just once but it was a long time ago. Similar type of story." I shrugged, taking another bite. Before we could say anything else, Jin came strolling in, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, hello Violet, Kookie! How is everyone today?" he asked, seeming in a very bright mood.

"Good. Meeting go well today hyung?" Jungkook asked, offering him a fork.

"Yes, everything went great, hence why I'm home a little earlier than normal today." he replied.

"Aw damn, I was just hoping it would be because you were happy to see me." I teased, making him smirk.

"Oh trust me, that was a definite reason to get here quicker than usual as well. I hope you are getting settled in well." he replied taking a bite of food.

"So far so good. I guess tonight will be the true tell." I said, making Jin smirk at me.

"Yeah, it will be, but I'm sure you will do just fine. I can't wait to find out." he replied. I felt my stomach flutter as I grinned, anxious to see what was in store for me when everyone else came home.

__________________  
__________________


	6. Chapter 6

By time dinner was served, everyone had made it back home and changed into more casual clothes, looking more like seven everyday guys instead of the powerful men that they were. As we began to eat, everyone almost seemed to get visibly more tense, and kept shooting each other looks across the table.

"Alright, I'm new here and I usually speak my mind, so I'm going to just say it; what is with everyone tonight? The atmosphere is so tense." I asked, putting my fork down.

"Everyone is just nervous I think. We have had scenes like this before between us or occasional threesome scenes with another girl involved, but never like this." Namjoon replied, taking a bite of his food.

"We have never had regular participation from a female in our scenes, so I think everyone is just a little anxious as to how this first one is going to go." Hoseok added after taking a sip of his wine.

"I mean, what do I need to do to break this tension? Flash my tits? Give someone a blowjob under the table?" I asked, making them start laughing.

"You are something else." Jin giggled, taking a bite of food.

"See? I knew you guys could relax a little. I will be completely honest with you straight out, and maybe I shouldn't reveal something like this about myself so soon, but we are going to be living together for six months, so you might as well know. You are not the only one who is nervous. Before this contract, I didn't sleep with my clients, at all. The farthest I would go is hand jobs so, this is going to be new territory for me as well." I replied as I heard a fork clatter.

"Wait, you...what?" Yoongi asked, staring me down from the opposite end of the table.

"I was a paid entertainer, mistress and submissive, but I wouldn't fuck my clients. I still had an extremely high client base because people loved what I do." I shrugged, taking a sip of wine.

"And you agreed to this contract?" Jimin asked, his face blank in shock.

"Yes, I did. You guys made it perfectly clear what I was getting myself into, and honestly if I was that uncomfortable with the idea, I wouldn't have agreed to it. The entire reason I told you this, was that I wanted to let you know that you weren't the only ones a little nervous for this evening." I answered.

"I mean, you're not a virgin or anything crazy like that are you?" Taehyung asked, making me laugh out loud.

"If I was a virgin in this line of work, it would be massively fucked up. No, I have had my fair share of sexual partners and many of them were in the lifestyle as well. Scenes with sex are not necessarily foreign to me, but things like this are a little new, just like it is for you all to have a female at your disposal." I replied.

"That makes sense." Jungkook replied through a mouthful of food.

"All I am saying is, I know you all don't know me, this is going to be a new experience, and you're not alone in your nerves, but I am extremely laid back so you have nothing to worry about on my end." I responded as I got several smiles from the others at the table.

"You know, that almost appeals to me more. We are going to be the ones to in a sense, own you first...kinda hot." Namjoon replied, making me laugh.

"That you will be. Also, I know you are all very good friends and I am sure it makes things easier on you. I don't know how you want this relationship between myself and you all to go, but I will take my direction from you. If you want me to keep my distance except for scenes or when you want me in your bed at night, I can do that and keep this strictly professional. If you would like to get to know me better so this becomes more of a friendship with it, I am okay with that too." I replied.

"I won't speak for everyone, but I wouldn't feel comfortable just having you in the house and ignoring you except for when we need you for a scene. I'd be happy to get to know you and spend time with you." Jimin smiled as several of them nodded in agreement.

"You seem like a very interesting person, Violet." Hoseok said as he ate his last bite of dinner.

"I wouldn't say interesting, just...different I guess. I was never one to really play by anyone else's rules, which is I guess why I have estranged my entire family." I laughed.

"That's not right. They should still care for you and love you even if they don't agree with your lifestyle or choices." Jin said, his face turning into a frown.

"I'm sure if any of your families knew about what went on in this house, they would have a hard time with it. I hope that they would still treat you the same way they do now, and not do what mine has done to me. Mine barely speak to me, only to let me know when something very serious happens in our family, but that is about it. It's okay, I've come to terms with it." I shrugged, finishing my wine.

"Still...that's horrible of them to do that." Jungkook said quietly.

"No worries! No tears here. If anyone ever wants to know anything about me, I will be honest with you, so feel free to ask. My life is pretty much an open book." I said as Yoongi smirked slightly before finishing his wine.

"I think I can safely say the same for most of us. There may be certain things we cannot share with you, but for the most part we are as well." Namjoon replied as I smiled back at him.

"Do you guys eat dinner like this together every night?" I asked, looking around the table.

"We try to, but all of our schedules are so different that it's not always possible. We just all made sure to clear our evenings for this first week or so, that way we can make sure we have some time together and to make sure you were getting settled in well." Taehyung replied.

"That was nice of you. This dinner was amazing by the way, I am stuffed." I said, pushing my plate away and leaning back in my chair.

"Yeah dinner usually is pretty good. Our cook is awesome." Hoseok grinned.

"Well, now that dinner is over, why doesn't everyone retreat and prepare themselves and then we can all plan to meet in the play room in about two hours or so. Sound good?" Yoongi said, standing up from the table.

"Sounds like a plan, hyung!" Jungkook responded, stretching as he stood.

"One question...is there anything you prefer me to wear this evening?" I asked, smirking at him slightly.

"Something you feel confident and comfortable in. Don't worry, you won't be wearing too much for long." Yoongi winked, making my stomach flop. We all split apart from the table and I went upstairs to my room, letting out a few nervous breaths. I knew I could do this, I knew it would be fine. They were all pretty awesome from the time I had spent with them, and I had no reason to believe they would do anything that would make me too uncomfortable. I played some upbeat music in my room from my phone as quickly showered off and began my routine to get ready. I did my makeup with drastic eyes, even putting in my purple contacts, and styling my hair half off of my face in curls down my back. I wore a black bra that had thin purple lacing between the cups and matching panties with my very high platformed heels, making me feel a little more confident. I put on my body oil and dabbed a little scented oil on my wrists before slipping on my silk, floor length, kimono style robe over it. I stared myself down in the mirror and let out a few nervous breaths as I gave myself one last pep talk before walking out of the door. My robe fluttered as I walked, feeling silky against my smooth legs as my heels clicked along the polished floors. On the outside, I looked confident, cool and collected. On the inside, I was a mess. I caught Jin's eye as he opened the door to the playroom on the far side of the hallway, giving him a sly smile as he looked me up and down, already looking nervous. He quickly walked in as I couldn't help but suppress a giggle, making my way down the hallway. I was going to have so much fun with him. As I reached the large doors I took a deep breath before walking in, seeing the rest of the guys all standing or sitting around in sweats and t-shirts, making me feel vastly overdone. I walked slowly over to where Yoongi was standing as he looked at me, smirk on his face, hands in his pockets.

"You look beautiful." he said, his voice deep and gravely as I almost visibly shivered.

"Thank you. May I ask, what would you like me to do?" I asked, reaching for the ribbon on my kimono robe. He looked at me with a smirk as I untied it and let it flutter to the floor, hearing a sharp intake of breath from behind me.

"Yoongi hyung, this was the best idea you've ever had." Taehyung said in almost a growl.

"I would like you to go into the bathroom and put on what I've left for you. You can leave your undergarments on if you wish, but when you come out, I want you to kneel with your back against the stripper pole." he said as I smiled back at him.

"As you wish." I said softly before walking into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and let out a slow breath, feeling my palms sweat and my hand shake. I looked on the counter and let out a deep breath...oh fuck. I carefully clasped each of the leather cuffs on my wrists and ankles before looking at the object on the counter that I was knowing was going to make for a long evening. It was a remote control g-spot and clit tickler that could be worn inside your clothing and I was almost certain I knew would have the remote. I slipped it in place, biting my lip as I slid the toy inside me and rested it against my clit snugly before slipping my panties back up, keeping it firmly in place. It wasn't very thick but it rubbed in the right spots as I began to walk slowly back out to the room, biting my lip as I did. I kneeled on the platform, resting my back against the pole as I stared straight ahead at Namjoon already palming himself slowly over his sweatpants. 

"Arms behind the pole." Yoongi instructed as I complied, putting them behind my back and on the other side of the pole. I felt him clip the cuffs together before working on the ones on my ankles, clipping them together as well, forcing me to open my legs a little wider. He then attached the two sets of cuffs together, making it fairly impossible for me to sag forward or do much besides sit there and turn my head from side to side.

"Before anything else happens, what is your safe word, gorgeous?" Yoongi said, running a finger over my jawline, coming to stand in front of me.

"Grape." I repeated as he smiled at me and let his long fingers caress my cheek.

"Good girl." he said lowly before standing up and walking off of the platform. 

"Are you ready, Violet?" Hoseok asked as I saw him sliding his sweatpants down a little bit before he sat on the round couch not far from me.

"The scene will be exactly this; basically tonight I want us all to lay claim to you, but I really didn't think gang banging was going to be a good way to ease you into this. So, I am going to turn on this toy, and edge you beautifully while you writhe and moan for us. We are all going to sit around and watch you, while we all please ourselves, however, we when we are about to cum, we are going to cum on you and paint you, claiming you as our own. Do you consent?" he said, making me swallow. 

"Yes sir." I breathed, as he smiled softly.

"Good girl." he replied, leaning against the wall. I had noticed everyone either taking off their sweatpants or lowering them as they stood or sat in various places around the room.

"Hyung, before you start, I would like to ask one more thing." Jungkook said, making me turn my attention to him. The boy was already straining in his boxer briefs, making me grin. 

"What would that be, Jungkook?" Yoongi asked, cocking his head slightly.

"When Violet is all painted up...Violet would you consent to a picture being taken if it stays right here in this room in our collection?" Jungkook asked, making me smirk slightly.

"Yes, you can." I replied, making him grin.

"I mean, you did say you liked that photo of me. I wanted to see one of you like that." he replied, biting his lip after. Before anything else could be said, some music began to play over some speakers overhead. It was quieter but a slow, grinding bass line was prevalent, almost making you want to move to the beat. It was then that the toy was turned on, making me gasp slightly at the sudden feeling of the vibrations against my most sensitive areas. I tensed my thighs a little, grinding my hips ever so slightly, what very little I could as I leaned my head back and let out a light moan of appreciation. 

"Don't hold back, let us hear you. If it feels good, we want to hear it." Jimin said to my right as I looked over at him. Several of the guys had their cock out at this point, slowly stroking it to full hardness. Namjoon bit his lip and let his head drop back a moment as he ran his thumb over his head, letting out a hard breath.

"Fuck." I muttered as the vibrations increased slightly, scrunching my forehead as I felt myself get wetter.

"You're so beautiful, so hot." Hoseok breathed as I saw him beginning to stroke his dick a little faster. It was so overwhelming, I didn't know where to look first or who to concentrate on. I whimpered and moaned slightly as the vibrations began to increase, hearing Jin hum in enjoyment. It was driving me crazy, seeing all these men in pleasure and not being touched at all, not being able to touch any of them. I pulled slightly against my cuffs, digging my nails into my palms as I felt him increase the vibrations, causing me to moan out loudly. 

"Oh God, feels so good!" I whimpered, moving my body as much as I could, hearing their breathing all increase.

"Don't you cum without my consent baby. You tell me when you're about to cum." Yoongi said as he began stroking his own erection with slow, languid strokes.

"Y-Yes sir!" I moaned as he turned up the vibrations. If he wasn't careful, that wouldn't be long from now as I began to feel that heat tug in my gut. 

"Do you know how much I want to put my cock between those pretty lips of yours?" Jungkook said, making me look over at him, moaning as I felt myself begin to throb.

"I-I'm getting c-close already." I breathed as I heard Yoongi chuckle. The vibrations increased for a moment, making me drop my head back and moan loudly before he dropped them down to the lowest setting. I panted, almost whining as I moved my hips. I could feel my panties getting soaked as the vibrations continued to assault my sensitive clit and hit right against my g-spot.

"How much do you wish it was one of us fucking you right now?" Taehyung asked as I looked over to see him stroking his cock furiously.

"So bad, so so bad." I groaned, feeling myself throbbing. This continued for a little bit, Yoongi turning the vibrations up and down, driving me to madness as my panties soaked and I could feel my body aching for release. Finally Jin came over, still stroking as he walked, biting his plush lip between his teeth and staring down at me.

"Mmm be a good boy and cum for me!" I moaned as I looked up at him, remembering that he was a submissive. At that his mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back in his head as his body began to shutter and warm splashes of cum hit my shoulder and neck, him panting and letting out soft moans, staring down at me as he continued to stroke softly. Just the sight of him almost tipped me over the edge as I looked to Yoongi wide eyed.

"I'm gonna c-cum!" I moaned before he shut the toy off for a second, making me whine in protest. I panted, my body shaking as Jimin walked over, stroking fast, little whining moans spilling from his full lips.

"F-Fuck!" he groaned, cumming all across my chest as soon as he reached me, his cock throbbing and pulsing with his strokes. Yoongi started the vibrations up again, making me moan out as Jimin backed away. It took another minute or so but Hoseok walked up, grinning at me as he began to pant, stroking hard and fast. He leaned almost against me as he pressed his hard member against my chest, cumming between my tits and all over the middle of my chest, groaning as he did. 

"Fuck, are you close Kook?" I heard Taehyung groan as Jungkook panted nearby.

"Y-Yeah, I'm really close." he groaned, rolling his head back.

"Come on, with me." Tae said as he and both Jungkook came over at the same time. The primal look in their eyes along with their swollen parted lips and their moans and panting, I felt myself dripping into my panties around the toy as I whimpered and moaned. Taehyung grabbed Jungkook in his spare hand and pulled him close, facing each other before he pressed their members together, wrapping his long fingered hand around them and stroking them together. I felt my thighs begin to shake as I watched the look of pleasure on their faces, their mouths dropped open in pleasure, as their cocks were stroked right in front of me.

"Oh fuck! 'M gonna cum, Tae!" Jungkook moaned as he looked down at their cocks and then at me. Taehyung let go and they both aimed their cocks toward me, both cumming on both sides of my neck, Tae's deep moans spilling out on one side and Jungkook's higher, breathy moans on the other. Yoongi turned up the vibrations as I moaned and my body began to quiver and shake, my orgasm constantly teetering right on the edge. Namjoon stood and walked over as soon as Jungkook and Taehyung had retreated, looking down at me with a smirk before he began panting. I looked up at him and opened my mouth, letting my tongue stick out before his face turned serious and he groaned, cum splashing my cheek and a little landing on my tongue and lips. I licked my lips as I stared up at him before wrinkling my forehead and moaning feeling my body bringing me so close to the edge.

"Can I cum? P-Please?" I begged as Yoongi stood, slowly walking over with the remote in one hand, his cock in the other.

"You wanna cum for us? You think I should let you?" he asked, his voice breathy as he stroked a little faster.

"Yes yes, please! Please let me cum!" I whimpered, my body shaking from trying to hold it back.

"Should I let her cum?" Yoongi asked, his eyes never leaving mine as he continued to stroke his cock inches from my face.

"She was so good hyung, let her cum." Jimin said, still sounding out of breath.

"Alright babygirl, you can cum." he said, turning the vibrations up on maximum. My body's reaction was immediate as I began to break into the most intense orgasm I had experienced in years, moaning loudly as my body shook, cum running into my panties as I stared up at him. 

"Fuck! Yes, God thank you yes!" I moaned in a whimper as my orgasm continued.

"Ohhhh good girl." Yoongi groaned as he came onto the other side of my face, a few drops landing in my hair as he growled and stroked through it. I began to whimper from the overstimulation, my body shuddering at the vibrations still ripping through me, making me feel tears prick the corner of my eyes. Suddenly it all stopped, making me sag as much as I could, breathing heavily. It was then I heard the click of the camera, feeling the flash behind closed eyes as I opened them slowly to see Jungkook holding the camera with a smile. 

"You look so hot right now." Jungkook smirked, making me let out a half hearted chuckle with what energy I had.

"Yeah, right. I'm a fucking mess." I breathed. I felt someone begin to uncuff my arms as Hoseok walked over with a warm cloth.

"Close your eyes, gorgeous." he said softly as I shut my eyes and he began to wipe my face off.

"I think I'm gonna need more than a rag." I giggled softly as my legs were released, making me groan.

"This was just for your face, I'm sure you will want a shower." he replied with a chuckle. I felt someone removing my heels after the cuffs before I brought my legs slowly around, almost groaning at the ache in my tense muscles.

"Come on, let's get you up and in the shower to rinse off, then soak in the hot tub for a bit." Jimin said, offering me his hands. I grabbed them as he and Jungkook helped me up and I walked on very slow, wobbly legs toward the bathroom, still grimacing at the feeling of the toy lodged in me.

"Holy shit you left a puddle!" Namjoon said from still back at the stripper pole, making me laugh whole heartedly.

"Blame that on Yoongi." I replied, walking around the corner and into the bathroom.

"I will gladly take the blame." he called as I giggled to myself.

"Do you want to be alone? Or would you prefer some company?" Taehyung asked from the doorway, making me smirk.

"I mean, I can rinse off in the shower alone but if any of you want to join me in the tub, I'm fine with that." I replied as I unhooked my bra. 

"Alright, be right back." he said, going back out to repeat what I said to the others. I sighed as I turned on the water and began rinsing away at the cum all over my body, feeling so tired after the intense orgasm. I had to say, for the first scene we all did, I think it went over pretty well.

__________________________  
__________________________


	7. Chapter 7

When they said they were really into aftercare, they weren't kidding. I sat in the tub with almost all of them, the rest on the outside of the hot tub, just their legs inside, all of them telling me how good I was and how much they enjoyed it. 

"Will you sit on my lap? We want to massage you." Jin asked, as he slid next to me. I nodded and slipped onto his lap, feeling his cock already hardening against my ass, making me giggle. Namjoon grabbed a hold of one leg and Hoseok grabbed a hold of the other as they began to massage my calves and ankles, making me hum in appreciation. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jimin asked from beside me, as I looked over sleepily, smiling and nodding.

"I did, really. Did you guys like that?" I asked as I heard Yoongi scoff from his position on the floor.

"Of course we did, you were perfect." he said, making me feel my stomach flutter.

"It was really hot seeing you like that." Jungkook replied, grinning as he stared at my bare chest.

"It isn't fair that we are seeing your tits for the first time while doing aftercare, just FYI. I'm getting hard again already." Namjoon said, making me chuckle.

"Don't worry, they aren't going anywhere." I said as he grinned.

"You're getting hard? Her naked ass is against me!" Jin said, making several of us laugh.

"How did you like it Jin? I know you aren't dominant so it might not do as much for you." I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

"I liked it a lot actually. Especially the way you told me to cum." he said huskily in my ear as I felt his dick getting firmer against me.

"I thought you would like that." I smiled, leaning back into him, enjoying the feeling of his firm body under mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder before softly kissing the side of my head, making me feel warm and comforted.

"You are so good for us." Taehyung smiled, as I smiled almost sleepily back. 

"So what is everyone's schedule like tomorrow?" I asked through a yawn.

"I'm in the studio most of the day, but will be back in the evening." Yoongi said as I looked over at him at the sound of his voice.

"I have a stream and have to record a video so I will be busy a good portion of the day too." Jungkook answered.

"I have two meetings but neither should be too long. I shouldn't be home later than mid afternoon." Jin said behind me, his voice rumbling against my back.

"I have classes to teach until about mid afternoon." Hoseok said as he let go of my leg and smiled at me.

"I am probably home most of the day. I was supposed to go practice in the studio but the producer needed the time for a new artist." Jimin said, his eyes flicking back and forth from my chest to my face.

"I'm home too. Photoshoot got moved next week due to a scheduling error with the location." Taehyung said, smiling at me.

"I'm home all day. My father said that he and my older brother are meeting with known associates and he didn't want his degenerate son there to possibly embarrass him." he said, rolling his eyes as he let go of my other leg.

"That was shitty of him to say." I said, wrinkling my forehead.

"Yeah, well that's my dad for you. They can be involved in shady shit all they want, drugs, money laundering, gambling, you name it. But God forbid he finds out his son takes it up the ass on occasion." he said, leaning back against the back of the tub.

"Are you serious? That's why he calls you a degenerate? Because you are bi or pan?" I asked, feeling myself get angry.

"Yeah, well let's just say he happened to come across a photo of me and ever since then, he rarely wants me around if at all. My brother could be caught fucking some chick on his desk and my dad wouldn't say a word, but he accidently sees one damn picture in my phone of me with a collar on, leashed and being dominated and he never let me live it down. He said we are men of power and I had brought shame on him. I told him what I did in my own fucking bedroom was none of his goddamn business. I'm sure you can guess that didn't go over so well." he laughed bitterly.

"I remember that day...you came home with your nose all bloody." Jimin said softly.

"That's such horse shit." I replied, as I saw a slight little bit of hurt flash across his face.

"It's alright. Hell, I can't imagine what he would have done if he would have found out what really happened in that scene." he chuckled, making me raise my eyebrow.

"And what happened may I ask?" I said, amusement now lacing my voice.

"Oh I wasn't just fucked that day. I fucked and sucked at the same time with two of the guys, and didn't cum until I was told that I could cum like the dirty little slut that I am." he grinned, making me grin back at him.

"Goddamn. Not gonna lie, that is hot." I laughed, making him smirk at me.

"Good time." Jungkook grinned, making me look over at him.

"I have to look through this photo book more." I replied, making them all chuckle. 

"And now we have your picture to add to it. That thing is going to be slap full and we are going to have to start another one before these six months are up." Hoseok grinned.

"I'm glad I can contribute. Now, if it's all the same to you all, I think I'm ready to get out of here, I'm starting to get all wrinkly." I giggled, making them all begin moving.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready for a bowl of ice cream and to watch a movie." Jin said as I slid off of his lap.

"Mmm popcorn for me! What we gonna watch?" Jungkook asked, hiking himself up out of the tub. Yoongi offered me his hand as I stood up and out of the tub almost flush against him as Jimin came over and wrapped me in a huge towel. 

"Nothing scary again for the love of God." Jin replied, making several of the guys laugh.

"Would you like to join us for movie night?" Taehyung asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

"Oh sure. I will just go get into some lounge clothes and I will be back. Theater room?" I asked, looking around.

"Yep, those reclining love seats are so comfy, you may fall asleep. Did you want anything to snack on?" Namjoon asked, making me smile.

"Popcorn and movies is always good, thanks." I smiled, tucking the towel in. We all made our way out and I walked to my room, throwing on some panties, an oversized sleep shirt that came down to my mid thigh and some short shorts underneath before coming back out, and making my way down the stairs. I could smell the popcorn already as I made my way to the theater room, opening the door to see them all in groups on the love seats, leaning back to look at me as I came in.

"Saved you a seat!" Hoseok called as I grinned at him and walked over, slipping between he and Yoongi. I noticed the guys staring with grins, making me look back and forth between them all.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked, as Hoseok chuckled.

"No, you just look so cute! How did you go from being super sexy to this cute in the blink of an eye?" he asked, making me feel a little embarrassed. 

"I'm not cute, so shush." I said, snuggling into the couch and bringing my legs up to my chest. 

"Yeah whatever you say lady." Namjoon said, making me laugh. As the movie started the guys all seemed to settle down and get into it, the action movie making the holler out occasionally or laugh at some of the very exaggerated plot holes in the movie. Before I knew it, I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier as I leaned my head against my hand, still trying to pay attention to the movie, but once they had reclined the seats, it was all I could do to stay awake. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I heard hushed talking around me.

"Here, let me carry her, she is probably exhausted." I heard Jungkook whisper quietly.

"I know you are not about to attempt to carry my ass up all those stairs." I said before I opened my eyes, making him jump back and giggle.

"Well you looked so peaceful, we didn't want to wake you up." Hoseok said beside me. As I got my bearings, I realized I had leaned over onto Yoongi in my sleep, making me sit up quickly and get a sheepish grin on my face.

"Sorry, Yoongi." I said, rubbing my eye.

"You didn't hear me complaining. You can sleep on me anytime." he said, giving me a soft smile. his deep voice making me shiver. 

"I can't believe I fell asleep. I'm not usually one of those people who falls asleep once I start watching a movie but goodness." I said, stretching.

"I think you earned some sleep after earlier." Jin replied as I stood off of the couch, yawning.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said, as a few of them followed me out.

"Goodnight Violet." a few others called as I waved without looking back. I walked slowly out of the room and up the stairs until I reached my room. I brushed my teeth and when I climbed in bed, I was in for another pleasant treat.

"Oh my God this is the most comfortable bed I've ever laid on in my life." I groaned as I plopped my head into the pillow. I grinned as I hugged the other pillow to myself and snuggled into it, falling asleep in the blink of an eye on what felt like a cloud. The next morning I woke and felt so comfortable I had to convince myself to get up to go to the bathroom. I stumbled into the bathroom and went through my morning routine before dressing in some casual clothes and heading downstairs to grab some coffee. I smiled as I smelled a someone else doing the same as I came into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said, grinning as I saw Namjoon making himself a cup of coffee. God, the way he looked, I would have rather drank him in instead. He was dressed in his sweats riding low on his hips, no shirt, his hair all messy...fuck.

"Good morning Violet. How was your first night of sleep?" he asked, turning around with the cup of coffee in his hand.

"That bed is dangerously comfortable. I almost didn't want to get out of it." I replied as he chuckled.

"I'm glad you got some rest. Coffee?" he asked, reaching for the cabinet above the coffee maker.

"Please." I replied, going to the fridge to get some cream.

"I'm just giving you fair warning, you know that someone or multiple people are going to want to do something with you every day for the first couple of days, right?" he asked, making me giggle as I got the cream out.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I'm the shiny new toy, and everyone wants to play with it." I said, grinning as he poured me a cup of coffee.

"Don't say it like that, that makes it sound awful." he replied, making me still grin.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as he handed me the cup.

"You're a person, Violet not an object. You are just sexy as hell so I was just warning you that we are all going to have a tough time not ravaging you." he replied, making my smile soften.

"That's sweet of you to say." I replied, pouring the cream into my coffee and stirring it around.

"I meant it. I mean, we already kinda both know about each other having family issues and shit so we kinda connect over that, you know what I mean?" he said, making me smile up at him.

"I do, and if you ever need anyone to talk to, I know you don't know me well, but I'm a good listener. I don't have to talk to mine anymore, but you still have to deal with yours, which I know can't be easy." I said, taking my first sip.

"Yeah, it's not usually. My brother isn't too bad, but my dad is a whole different level of asshole." he grumbled.

"Who is an asshole?" Taehyung asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, my dad." Namjoon said as Tae rolled his eyes.

"Amen to that. Morning gorgeous." Taehyung replied, coming up behind me and placing a kiss behind my ear, sending chills all over my body.

"Good morning Tae. Did you guys have plans to do anything today?" I asked, savoring the feeling of the warm mug in my hands.

"Not really, I don't think." Namjoon shrugged as Tae poured himself a glass of juice.

"I know what we should do to start! Wake up Jimin hyung." Taehyung chuckled.

"Why should we start with that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Tae's sudden mischievous demeanor.

"Because, he is a pretty sound sleeper, and he is always super out of it when he first wakes up. He can be pretty damn cute but he also sleeps naked which means we wake him up fun ways some days." Taehyung replied, making me swallow.

"Oh God, yeah. And if we make him cum when he wakes up, he is super super sensitive, so he cums so quick. Violet you would love it." Namjoon smirked, making me smile behind my coffee mug.

"I'm sure I would." I replied before taking a sip.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go wake up Jiminie." Namjoon grinned. Well hell, so much for an easy start to the day.

______________________  
______________________


	8. Chapter 8

As they peeked the door to Jimin's room open, his sleeping figure came into sight. He was laying sprawled out on his back, his head turned to the side, the blanket coming up to his waist revealing his naked torso. Namjoon slipped up onto the bed beside his head as Taehyung slowly slipped the blanket off of him, revealing his completely naked body. I sat next to his waist as Taehyung sat on the other side of him, grinning as we watched him sleep. Namjoon ran his fingers softly over Jimin's jawline as Jimin wiggled his head slightly, smacking his lips before humming a little bit. Taehyung grabbed my attention by motioning to me before he slid his finger over Jimin's nipple, his body twitching immediately in response as the nub began to harden. He let out the slightest sound in his sleep, making me smile and hide my mouth behind my hand.

"Jiminie..." Namjoon softly cooed as he ran his hand through Jimin's hair as Taehyung continued to run his finger over Jimin's nipple. I saw Jimin's cock beginning to stir beside me, making me bite my lip, although I tried to ignore it. Taehyung saw it though, and he was hardly about to let it go without notice. He slid his long fingers over Jimin's length, Jimin immediately letting out a little whine in his sleep. 

"Jiminie, aren't you going to wake up for us?" Taehyung said in his deep voice. Namjoon looked over at me and smirked.

"You can help too." he whispered, making me grin. Well, why the hell not? As Taehyung resumed playing with Jimin's nipple, now leaning down and licking over it softly, I got up on my knees between Jimin's spread legs, my face even with his half-hard cock. I brushed my tongue softly up the length as I heard him suck in a tiny breath through his nose and move his head around a little bit. 

"Go for it." Taehyung whispered, looking down at me with a grin. I slid Jimin's entire length into my mouth, closing it around him and immediately feeling him harden and begin to grow inside the warmth of my mouth. He whimpered and it was then that his eyes cracked open, looking up at Namjoon who continued to caress his face.

"Good morning Jiminie baby." he said softly as Jimin breathed little puffs of breath.

"H-Hyung..ungh." he gasped as I swallowed around him, his eyes still locked with Namjoon's.

"We wanted to wake you up." Taehyung said as Jimin's eyes flitted shut for a moment as I began bobbing my head slowly.

"W-We?" he whimpered in response. He looked down and locked eyes with me before his cock went rock hard in my mouth, groaning and letting out a hard breath.

"She wanted to help us wake you up. Wasn't that nice of her?" Taehyung said before he licked over Jimin's nipple.

"F-Fuck, yes." he whimpered, dropping his head back and looking back up at Namjoon. Namjoon hummed in response and dipped his head down, capturing Jimin's lips with his own, muffling Jimin's whimpers and moans as I rolled my tongue over his head, tasting the precum that had begun to leak out. Namjoon nibbled on Jimin's lower lip, making him gasp out as Taehyung pinched his other nipple, rolling it in his fingers as I began stroking the base of him while bobbing my head up and down, sucking hard on the top half of his now rock hard cock.

"You like these wake up calls don't you?" Namjoon cooed as he released Jimin's lips, Jimin's whimpers and moans flowing more freely now as he nodded quickly.

"Do want us to make you cum this morning?" Taehyung asked as Jimin continued to nod.

"Yes, yes please! I-I'm already getting close." he breathed, his cock throbbing in my mouth.

"Wow, already baby boy? Seems like Violet here must be good at that." Namjoon said as he ran his thumb over Jimin's wet, swollen lip.

"She is...so good!" he groaned as I took him all the way down my throat, gagging around his thick length. As I continued to suck on him a brilliant idea came to my head for when he finished, remembering one of Taehyung's kinks. I hummed around his length as he raised his hips up, panting and moaning.

"You are gonna cum for us aren't you?" Taehyung said as he slid his fingers up and down Jimin's body, making Jimin twitch and writhe around.

"So close...so so close. Can I cum?" he asked, looking up at Namjoon and then down at me.

"Cum for us baby." Namjoon commanded in his ear. Jimin's eyes rolled back into his head as his body quivered and tensed, his cock hardening in my mouth. I slid it almost all the way out and sucked on just the top, licking at his head as I stroked him to completion, feeling his cum fill my mouth, humming as he did. He panted and moaned as I stroked him through his high until he began to relax and I released his cock from my mouth. I swallowed most of the cum in my mouth, but left some as I got to my knees and reached over to Taehyung, gripping his collar and yanking him toward me, smashing my lips into his. He gasped as I began entwining our tongues, letting him taste Jimin's essence still fresh in my mouth. He growled into the kiss, yanking me forward and gripping at my hair, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth as I breathed heavily into the kiss. As we pulled back for air, his eyes were wild with lust as I kneeled there smiling at him.

"Fuck, that was insanely hot." Namjoon said as he ran his fingers still through Jimin's hair.

"I'll say. God, thank you for the wake up." Jimin smiled, his face still dusted pink.

"How the hell did you think to do that, Violet?" Taehyung said, still panting, his excitement quiet obvious in his sweats. 

"I know you like cumplay so I figured you would enjoy that." I grinned, making him let out a hard breath.

"Jesus." he said, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath.

"Wow, I was not expecting this." Jimin said, a sleepy grin still on his face.

"I wasn't either." I chuckled as I patted his thigh, making him hum.

"Come on sleepy head, out of bed now. Oh, let's take Violet to the steam room! Sounds good, yeah?" Namjoon said, ruffling Jimin's hair.

"Oh a nice steam does sound great." Tae said, standing up from the bed.

"I don't have a swimsuit here yet." I replied, making them smirk.

"Who said anything about a swimsuit? We are usually in there naked or with just a towel around us. I don't see why you shouldn't adopt the same dress code." Jimin responded as he got up from the bed, still in all his naked glory.

"Alright then." I shrugged, making Namjoon chuckle.

"To the steam room it is!" Taehyung grinned, heading out of the room first. We all walked down the stairs, Jimin still completely naked until we reached the steam room, Taehyung turning the dials on the outside of the room until the telltale hiss could be heard of the steam beginning to fill the room. 

"There is a stack of towels in that closet right there if you want to grab some." Namjoon said, as I smirked.

"Who needs one?" I asked, beginning to take my clothes off. He laughed as he began to strip down as well, Jimin shrugging and heading into the steam room already naked. By time Namjoon, Tae and I had all gotten naked and into the room, a nice layer of steam had begun to fill the space.

"It's going to get so nice and warm in here." Tae said, adjusting the dials from inside just a little bit more. The guys sat on the benches, me sitting between Tae and Namjoon.

"So Violet, tell us something about yourself." Jimin said as I chuckled.

"Like what?" I asked, having no idea where to start.

"Oh I don't know anything. Have you ever been in love?" Jimin asked, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"Wow, forget starting with the easy ones. Yes, once, a long time ago." I said, crossing my ankles and swinging my feet.

"Well, what happened?" Taehyung asked, leaning back and propping his arms against the bench behind him up a level.

"We got married, six months into the marriage I found out he was cheating on me so I ended it." I shrugged, almost cringing at the thought of my ex. It had been a long time since I had to think about him.

"What a dick." Namjoon said from the other side of me.

"Yeah, but what makes it worse, is my family took his side." I said, as Namjoon's eyes opened wide.

"Wait, they what?" he asked, leaning forward to be more in my line of vision.

"Yeah, told you your family is not the only one full of assholes. He was from a wealthier family and my family is very traditional and doesn't believe in divorce to begin with. Add the fact that he was wealthy on top of it, and they thought I should just forgive him and smooth things over. I told them I would rather sell my body on the streets than living with a cheating, backstabbing douche like him, and so I divorced him and estranged my entire family. The fact that I now live this kind of lifestyle and look the way I do doesn't help anything, but it's whatever. And ever since then, I have not been in any relationships past friends with benefits. I won't do it, I don't trust people enough to let it get any further." I said, as Taehyung shook his head.

"That is ridiculous." Jimin muttered, making me nod.

"That it is, but I've learned to live with it." I shrugged, leaning my head back and enjoying the feeling of the steam caressing my skin, making dew appear against it. Namjoon wrapped his arm around my waist and slid me against the now slick surface of the tile bench until I was flush against him before he began kissing my neck softly.

"We will show you that you deserve to be treated better than that." he said into my skin, making chills raise up all over me.

"You already are. Been a while since I've felt so welcomed." I said in a slightly breathy voice as he began to lick and suck at the spot under my ear.

"We really are glad to have you here, Violet." Jimin smiled as Namjoon released me. 

"Namjoon's good at that, isn't he?" Taehyung smirked, making me nod quickly as I placed my hand over the spot he was just licking at.

"I honestly don't see how you all are single." I laughed, making them all grin or chuckle.

"The lifestyle really. It's hard to maintain a relationship when I'm constantly going places for shoots, or shows." Taehyung shrugged, making me nod in understanding.

"With my singing career taking off, I don't really want to subject anyone to having to wait for me either. Besides, I have too much fun doing all of this stuff. I mean, if I was in a relationship with someone, I couldn't exactly have had a wakeup call like I got this morning, could I?" Jimin replied, making me laugh.

"Yeah, that would probably be frowned upon." I agreed, making Namjoon chuckle.

"I agree with Jimin. I mean, being able to know that I could bring someone like you or Jimin to your knees with just my hands is a great feeling, or knowing that someone like Taehyung could bring me to my knees...yeah it's a lot of fun. You never feel lonely or left out with this many people around either." Namjoon said as I nodded.

"I could imagine so. That makes me think actually, I wanted to run something by you guys and see what you think about it. That scene last night was more for you all since you are switches and for Yoongi since he is a Dom. I was kinda thinking about taking Jin by surprise when he got home later and domming him by restraining him and edging him a bit...you know, making him feel like he is getting something out of this too. What do you think?" I asked, as a grin came over Namjoon's face.

"Oh fuck, he will love that. I think you should." Taehyung said from beside me.

"I won't break it out this time but I studied Shibari and think he would like being tied up like that." I said, as Jimin's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I want to be tied up like that too! Shit." he breathed, as he bit his lip.

"I will remember that." I laughed, crossing my legs.

"Can we watch?" Taehyung asked, making me giggle.

"I mean, if he is into that, then yeah why not?" I asked, making them smile.

"We don't always like jerk off to it or whatever, but sometimes it is just really hot to watch. I love when Jin becomes a whimpering mess, and something tells me he will be with you." Namjoon said, grinning. I could only hope they were right.

___________________________  
___________________________


	9. Chapter 9

Before Jin got home, I had dressed in a leather bustier, a thong and heels, smirking to myself. At the guys' suggestion, I was in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting with my legs crossed. I only sat there for about five minutes, but it felt like an eternity for my stomach to flutter until I heard his voice coming down the hallway. As he opened his door and turned the light on, he looked over at me, stopping dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open.

"Welcome home Jinnie baby." I said, swinging my leg as I kept them crossed.

"Um h-hi Violet." he said, swallowing as he took his suit jacket off and placed it on the chair near the door. I stood up and slowly began walking over to him as I saw him swallow, looking me up and down.

"How was your day?" I asked, until I had him almost backed into his door.

"It was good. H-How was yours?" he asked, looking me up and down nervously.

"Mine? Oh mine was good, but I have a feeling it's about to get a whole lot better. You see, I have had you on my mind all day long." I said, running my fingers down his chest.

"You have?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Mhm. Do you consent to come with me?" I asked, gripping onto his tie, winding it around my fist.

"Yes mistress." he whispered, making me smirk.

"Good boy. Come with me." I said, pulling him along by his tie. We made our way wordlessly across the house to the playroom, and as I pushed the door open, I pulled him along to one of the king size beds that was lined with pillows and cushions, smiling as I did.

"Now strip down for me and wait here while I go get a few things, alright?" I asked as he nodded quickly.

"Yes mistress." he said, loosening his tie. I walked across the room into the closet and got some lube, a length of soft rope, and a blindfold before walking back across the room with the objects in my hand. Jin was slipping his boxers down as I reached him, making me smile. I climbed up onto the bed on my knees, my back to all of the cushions as I plopped the objects beside me.

"Come up here and get on your knees, back to me baby." I said as he nodded and climbed up onto the bed, complying quickly. I could already see his cock hardening, making me have to keep from giggling. 

"Like this, mistress?" he asked, peeking at me over his shoulder.

"Very good baby. Now, hands behind your back." I said as I kissed his shoulder. He put his hands behind his low back and I began to tie them together with the soft rope, making sure that it was tight enough where he couldn't get loose but not too tight to cut off his circulation. 

"Is that good baby?" I asked as he nodded, his breath increasing slightly.

"Yes mistress, it's good." he said, testing the strenght of the knots. 

"What's your safeword?" I said as he swallowed.

"Cherry." he breathed as I patted his arms.

"Good boy. Now, I want you to lay back on your back and lean into these cushions and get comfortable." I said as he nodded and laid back onto his back, angling himself to where there wasn't really much pressure on his tied hands. I grabbed the blindfold and slipped it onto his eyes, afterward caressing his face and humming as he almost began panting.

"Now, I am going to start pleasing you, and if at any point it becomes too much, you use your safeword, ok?" I said, running my fingers down his torso as I laid on my side next to him.

"Yes mistress." he breathed, his full lips parted in anticipation. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips as he sucked in a quick breath through his nose, quickly returning the kiss. I slid my tongue into his mouth as he whimpered, his cock hardening as I continued to kiss him and run my fingers up and down his torso. The playroom door opened and in came not only Namjoon, Tae and Jimin, but Hoseok as well. I stopped kissing Jin and held a finger up to my lips to signal for them to keep quiet as I went back to kissing Jin, making him whimper. I sucked his full bottom lip into my mouth and ran my tongue along it as I began to circle my fingertip around his nipple, making him wiggle slightly. I pulled away from the kiss as he began to pant and squrim underneath my touches.

"Look at you, all ready for me and I have barely touched you." I said, as he nodded quickly.

"Yes mistress." he whimpered, as I let my fingers brush close to his groin, running down his inner thigh. He arched up slightly as if to seek friction before I gave a light slap to his inner thigh, making him gasp and his cock twitch.

"Oh, baby boy liked that didn't he?" I asked as I gave his other thigh a light slap, his cock twitching again, a bead of precum pooling on the tip of his cock.

"Y-Yes mistress! Feels good." he breathed. I opened the bottle of lube and squirted some in my hand before ever so slowly making a circle with my thumb and fingers and sliding it over his head, making him gasp and almost sit up.

"Mmmmm so sensitive. I like that baby." I said, as I started to very slowly and painfully stroke him. I noticed Hoseok staring with hooded eyes as he watched the motions of my hand on Jin's cock, biting his lip.

"F-Fuck." Jin whimpered, as I stroked him at this slow and torturous pace. I began to increase the pace slightly, making him thrust his hips up very slowly, pushing into my hand as he bit his lip, whimpering as he did.

"So desperate you need to fuck my hand?" I asked as his body strained to stay still. I stroked him a little faster as I felt his cock throb, precum dribbling over his head.

"It's so so good." he whimpered, his cock rock hard. I knew he was getting close so I let go of his cock, making him let out harsh breaths, his mouth hanging open. I kissed him deeply again as his cock bobbed, letting it begin to come down from his near orgasm. As soon as I pulled away from kissing him I began to stroke him again, making him moan out, his thighs trembling just a little.

"Oh yeah, yeah like that, please." he whimpered, moving his hips just a little.

"You like that baby?" I asked, as he nodded so enthusiastically.

"Yes mistress, you're so good!" He groaned, the muscles in his torso and shoulders straining. I continued to stroke him slowly as I saw Jimin starting to go down on Hoseok, who thrusted up into Jimin's mouth, making me bite my lip. I slipped my hand from Jin's cock and slowly tugged at his balls, making him groan, his cock still throbbing. I allowed my lubed fingers to slip down toward his ass, making him gasp and wiggle, his cock leaking more precum.

"I didn't even touch your little hole and look at you, dripping for me." I said as he nodded, breathing heavily. I slid my hand back up over his balls and used three fingers to stroke the sensitive spot right under his head, making him groan and whimper and gasp.

"Oh yes yes yes!" he chanted, his cock dripping precum onto his stomach as I grinned. I moved my head down and licked his stomach as I picked up his cock and began to slowly stroke it again, his moans turning into whimpered chants. I heard a low grumble as I saw Hoseok panting and Jimin getting up off of the floor, wiping his mouth and making me smile. 

"You know I won't let you cum until I say so, so you better tell me if you are about to baby." I said, feeling him getting close.

"Mmmm I wanna cum." he whimpered, squeezing his legs together as his cock hardened in my hand.

"I know baby, soon but not yet." I said as I let go of his cock, hearing him let out a whimpering plead. 

"You want to see? You want to see how everyone has been watching you be a dirty little boy for me?" I asked as I saw his cock throb. 

"Yes mistress, please?" he asked, his voice high pitched. I pulled the blindfold off as he looked at me for a moment before seeing the four guys watching us, his breathing getting faster. 

"What a good boy. I think I want to taste you for a moment." I said, climbing down to where my head was even with his cock, his eyes locking onto me in almost panic as I let my tongue run along his length, tasting the fruity flavored lube. He gasped as his thighs clenched and shook with pleasure. I closed my mouth over his head and let my tongue just barely flick him as he gasped and shook his head fast.

"'M gonna cum!!!" he warned as I quickly popped him from my mouth, making him whimper, his cock throbbing with need of release. I climbed back up and laid on my side, him leaning his head into me as I let my fingertips dance over him very softly.

"You're so good, Jinnie." I said, as he whimpered, leaning his head more into me.

"Please, please, please lemme cum. Please..." he whined, his mouth hanging open as his lips drug against my skin. I hummed and let my fingers dance over him for a few more moments before I gripped his cock with such a gentle touch.

"You have been such a good boy for me. It's time to let go baby boy. You can cum." I said as I resumed slowly stroking him. He panted as he whimpered, leaning into me more. Within a matter of moments he was moaning loudly, cum erupting from his flushed cock, painting all over his torso in rivulets, over and over again as I continued to stroke him. As soon as he had finished he began whining from overstimulation, begging me to stop. I released him and he slumped against me, breathing heavily.

"Thank you mistress. Thank you, thank you, thank you." he chanted over and over again, his eyes closed.

"You were so good Jin, so so good. That was perfect." I praised, kissing his forehead as he nodded slowly.

"Goddamn." Namjoon whispered as he shook his head.

"Can one of you grab me a warm cloth for him, please?" I asked as Taehyung nodded, getting up from the couch.

"Jin, baby I'm gonna roll you to your side and untie you ok?" I asked, as he nodded slowly. I rolled him onto his other side and made quick work of untying him, him letting out a soft hiss as his arms were free. He laid back onto his back, still resting his head into me as Taehyung brought over the warm cloth.

"Thank you Tae." I said, taking it from him with a smile. I began to wipe Jin's chest down, cleaning him free of cum and then very slowly and softly wiping down his balls and softened member, cleaning him free of lube.

"That was so good." he breathed as I slowly and methodically cleaned him up.

"You were good. Such a good boy, Jin." I said as he smiled softly, looking at me through sleepy eyes.

"You are the perfect mistress." he grinned, making me chuckle.

"She really is." Hosoek agreed, coming over and plopping on the bed.

"How do you feel Jin hyung?" Jimin asked as Jin sighed.

"Like I could die a happy man. That was so good, my God it was amazing." he breathed, making me grin.

"I can't wait to see her peg Tae's ass." Namjoon said, making Taehyung blush slightly.

"I think she would do a good job it." Jin said, picking his head up and looking at Tae.

"Oh I know she would." Tae grinned, making me laugh. 

"Well damn, it looks like I missed out on all the fun." Jungkook said as he walked into the room, observing the naked Jin on the bed.

"It's okay, there will be plenty more fun to be had Kook." Namjoon said, ruffling up his hair. If what had happened so far in this house was any indication, I could safely say that was the definite truth.

_____________________  
_____________________


	10. Chapter 10

At dinner that evening, the guys recalled the fun events of the day as Yoongi sat there with a smirk on his face, looking at the animated story telling of the guys with either amusement or sexual arousal, I was unable to tell. 

"Violet, after we are done eating, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, making me nod and agree through my bite of food. I guess it had something to do with him being a dominant, but he had such a calm but commanding aura about it, I couldn't help but want to do whatever I could to please him going forward. Everyone chatted about their day, and I genuinely enjoyed getting to know little bits more about them. Not only were they really enjoyable company from the time I had spent with them so far, but the more I got to know about them, the more I could find out bits about their personalities and likes and dislikes to use to my advantage. As we finished eating, Yoongi caught my attention and nodded his head for me to follow him out of the dining room as I stood from my chair. I wordlessly followed him out of the dining room and as soon as we were out of the room, he walked up to me, getting within inches of my face, making me swallow. He was truly an exquisite person, and simply breathtaking, especially when you were this close to his face. 

"Did you need something?" I asked, trying to not sound breathy as he reached his hand forward and took the back of his pointer finger, caressing my jawline. 

"I wanted to ask your express permission for a scene tomorrow. I know you said you didn't have sex with clients, so the first one may be a little hard for you but with an idea I have planned for tomorrow...I would really love to fuck you." he said, making my hands get sweaty and my stomach flop around.

"That's what I'm here for." I said, this time my voice definitely coming out on the breathier side. He chuckled and began walking even closer, putting his hand on my back, as he walked me backward and pressed me softly into the wall.

"So do I have your consent to have you sit on my cock tomorrow?" he said in a voice so low it was almost a growl. I felt my heart rate skyrocket as I sucked in a slow breath, nodding as I bit my lip.

"Yes sir." I whispered almost against his lips as he hummed. He actually growled this time as he surged forward, pressing his lips to mine, almost immediately sliding his tongue into my mouth as his body became flush with mine. I resisted the urge to whimper as he worked his tongue expertly in my mouth, pressing me hard into the wall, his kisses getting more heated and aggressive as it continued. He gripped my hips, pulling them into his, grinding slightly as he continued to explore my mouth, breathing heavily between the very short breaks where our lips separated. When he stopped, he leaned his forehead against mine, both of us trying to catch our breath as our bodies stayed flush with one another.

"I am off tomorrow, so I may just have to make it earlier in the day. I don't know if I can resist you any longer." he breathed, one of his hands coming up to grip a little of my hair slightly before releasing me and backing a couple steps away. I could see how aroused he was through his jeans and it made it really hard to not tell him to just fuck me silly right now, but I wanted to show him I was a good submissive and that I would patient for tomorrow to come. 

"I will be ready for whatever you have planned for me." I said, as his tongue darted out over his lips and he smirked at me.

"Good girl. Now if you excuse me, I think I may go look over the cameras and see exactly what Jin got to experience this afternoon while I go get some relief. See you soon, baby girl." he said, winking at me as I shivered slightly. I swallowed and let out a slow breath, trying to gain my composure as I turned around and headed up the stairs to my bedroom, deciding to put away the clothes that were delivered from my place that afternoon. I grabbed my phone and put on some upbeat music to put clothes away to. I got almost all of them put away before I wound up abandoning putting them away and began dancing around my room. The songs would go from silly and upbeat with a lighthearted feel, to sexy and sultry, making me switch up my style of dance.

"Wow, we should dance together." Hoseok said, leaned outside my door, making me turn around and scream, dropping to the floor before I broke into almost hysterical laughter, him laughing right along with me. It took me a good minute to stop laughing enough to be able to get to my feet, as he was still bent in half, laughing so hard he was wiping the corner of his eyes.

"You scared the absolute shit out of me." I said, still recovering from the laughing fit.

"I- I didn't mean to!" He wheezed, shaking his head and hands at me, still bent over in the hallway.

"You're fine, it just shocked me. You can come in if you want." I giggled, clutching my stomach as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh my God I haven't laughed that hard in a while." he said, between giggles.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked, fanning myself, trying to stop laughing.

"For like the past two songs! That's why I thought you knew I was there!" he defended, still giggling slightly.

"I wasn't paying attention, obviously." I laughed, making him burst into harder laughter all over again. 

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, making my eyes widen.

"Wait what? No no I was just playing around! You are a professional choreographer." I said, waving my hands, still giggling.

"Come on, freestyling is half the fun! It doesn't have to be serious." he said, beginning to move his body to the beat. As I watched him start to move, his body seemed to move perfectly to the music, almost as though the music was conforming to his body. I started to moving a little bit, but more watched him as he smiled at me, his moves picking up a little bit. We danced around for a few songs, more just being silly than anything, but even in his silly moves, you could see that he was a trained dancer. 

"You will have to show me one of your routines, I am really curious." I said as the latest song ended.

"Here, let me see your phone. I'll put on one of the songs I am teaching choreography to right now." he replied, making me smile. I grabbed my phone off of the bed and handed it to him as he pulled up the media player and searched a song. As it began to play through the Bluetooth speaker, he plopped my phone back onto the bed and stepped a few steps back. As he began to dance, I swear my mouth dropped open and my panties immediately became wet. The way he could move his hips and had such control over his entire body as he went through the motions of the song, his face intense with concentration until little sexy smirks came across his lips, his tongue occasionally darting out to wet them. By time he finished, he stood there, breathing a little heavy as he raked his hand back through his hair, looking at me with a semi serious face. I literally didn't waste a beat before walking over to him, kissing him deeply and gripping his shirt, pulling him against me, my tongue darting into his mouth. He let out a low moan into my mouth as he returned the kiss with just as much passion, winding his fingers up into my hair and gripping it, making me moan slightly into his mouth.

"You're making me hard, princess." he breathed before biting down on my lip, his other hand gripping my ass, his fingers digging into me.

"Then maybe you should let me do something about it." I breathed in return before slipping my hands up inside his shirt and running them around behind his back, digging my nails into his skin and raking them down, making him moan and drop his head back.

"Fuck yes." he growled as he released me and slipped his shirt on over his head. I took the two steps over to my door and shut the door before returning right back to him, the bulge in his khakis quite obvious. I reached for his belt and began undoing it and his pants as he panted and stared at me through hooded eyes. I yanked his belt out and held it folded over in my hand with a grin on my face, making him raise an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"Drop em." I said in a low voice as I saw him shiver slightly. He wasted no time in slipping his pants and boxer briefs off, revealing his erection, swallowing as he stood there naked and glorious before me.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" he asked, a hint of amusement laced in his voice, almost as though he was challenging me.

"I think you should bend your top half over the bed but leave that ass sticking out. I want to see how hard me smacking your ass makes you." I said as he bit his lip. He immediately complied, making me grin, feeling the weight of the belt in my hand. I didn't want to spank him too hard, but I let the first strike land, watching his cock bob. 

"Fuck, do it again." he breathed, his ass pinking up under the spot I just spanked. I landed the next blow, still making sure not to hit him too hard. 

"Look at how good that ass looks turning all red for me." I said as I saw him grip the comforter on the bed.

"God more please." he said, lowering his head and placing his forehead against the bed. As I landed a few more strikes in a row, I looked to see precum dripping down his cock as he let out shaky breaths. I dropped the belt and began slowly running my hand over his ass, making him hiss and them hum under my touch.

"Stand up for me." I said in a husky voice as he leaned up and turned around to face me, his eyes wild with lust. I ran my nails down his body as I dropped to my knees, watching his cock throb as I did. Once his considerable size was even with my face, I wasted no time in slipping his wet head into my mouth, making him drop his head back and let out a shaky breath. I gripped the base of him and started stroking him, twisting my hand as I went, bobbing my head in rhythm as I ran my tongue all over his top half.

"F-Fuck Violet!" he groaned, his thighs shaking ever so slightly. I hummed around him as he gasped and gripped my hair, holding it back. I looked up at him, and just the intense look of pleasure on his face was enough to make me throb in response. I took my hand off of his member and took him all the way in my throat, gagging around his thickness as I stared into his eyes, my own watering with the pressure.

"Oh my God, yes yes, just like that." he almost whimpered as I began to bob my head again. I dug my fingers into his thighs, feeling them tremble beneath my grip as he gasped.

"If you keep this up, I won't last princess." he said, making me smirk around him. I began to pick up the pace as he dropped his head back, his grip on my hair tightening. He thrusted his hip forward once, making me gag slightly, but it was then that I relaxed my throat and let him start thrusting forward, quite literally fucking my throat.

"Such a good girl! Oh, so so good." he moaned, staring down at me with heavy eyes. I released one of my hands as he continued to fuck my throat and gripped his balls slightly, making his moans get even louder, tugging them just a little bit.

"F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum princess." he panted, his abdomen heaving with his breaths, tensing as I felt his cock harden even more in my mouth. I then took back control of his pleasure and stroked his cock, laying the head on my tongue with my mouth open, looking up at him. He gasped as his legs stiffened, almost going up on his tiptoes as he came all over my tongue and into my mouth. I showed him my full mouth before closing my mouth and swallowing all of his cum, licking my lips and opening my mouth to show him it that it was now empty.

"You taste good." I said, making him shiver.

"Goddamn it, that was hot. Thank you for that." he said as I got to my feet. I ran my fingers back through his hair, kissing him slightly, letting him taste himself on me as I ran my fingers down his still heaving chest.

"Thanks for the dance, baby." I winked, making him chuckle. Things were certainly never going to be boring around here.

_________________________  
_________________________


	11. Chapter 11

I woke the next morning quite late, much later than I usually did. I guess from all the happenings of yesterday, I must have needed the rest. The events of yesterday played over in my head as I laid there, my mind still reeling a bit from all of these hot men truly wanting to engage with me as much as they did and I had to admit, it made me feel pretty desirable. I then began to think of the conversation I had with Yoongi and my stomach began to tighten, thinking about what he had planned for today. I had to admit to myself that I was a little nervous with the thought of actually having sex starting today, but it made me tingle with desire. These men were all so ridiculously hot and simply dripped with sexual appeal that I couldn't help but count myself as extremely lucky. I stretched one more time, appreciating the way my muscles relaxed afterward before groaning and sitting up. I slipped from the bed and made my way into the bathroom and made myself ready for the day. I in truth had no idea when I would be whisked away but I figured it was best to go ahead and make myself ready now. I looked in the mirror after my shower, realizing I would soon have to dye my roots again as I got myself ready. I put on a gray and purple lace bra with matching panties before putting on some jeans and a simple baggy shirt and heading out of the room to grab something to eat. I was met in the kitchen by Jimin and Jin who smiled up at me.

"Good morning Violet, want some breakfast? I'm making omelets." Jin said as he cracked a couple of eggs into a bowl.

"Oh wow, thanks! That sounds great, actually. I have no idea what Yoongi has planned later, so I will probably need something on my stomach." I said, making Jin smirk slightly.

"Whenever Yoongi hyung is orchestrating a scene, it never hurts to have the extra energy." Jimin grinned, grabbing some juice from the fridge.

"I'm sure you are right." I replied, sitting on a bar stool as I watched Jin continue to crack eggs.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get back into the studio tomorrow. It's been too long. I feel like progress on the new album is stalled and I can't stand it." Jimin groaned, as he sat beside me.

"I'm sure that is frustrating. I'm guessing they finally got everything figured out?" I asked as he nodded and took a sip of his juice.

"Yeah, thank God. I kind of had to light a fire under my manager's ass but they did. He said I should be taking the opportunity to rest these days off, but when I have the ball rolling and all these things planned and scheduled, it makes me anxious to put them off. I don't know, maybe it's just me." he shrugged.

"I can see it from both sides. He probably just doesn't want you to wear yourself out, but I can see where you are coming from too. " I replied.

"Jiminie, you should be following your manager's advice and resting, but I do have to say, you have been doing better about that. It only took you collapsing last month for you to finally listen." Jin said, making me wrinkle my forehead.

"I try hyung, I do, it's just not in my nature." he said, a little sheepish smile on his face. I smirked and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Well, how about if I find out you are not resting sufficiently, I punish you?" I said, making Jin break into laughter as I watched Jimin shiver on his stool.

"That won't work, I'll misbehave on purpose." he grinned mischievously. 

"True, he would." Jin said as he began to whisk the eggs. 

"Who is misbehaving?" Hoseok asked as he came into the room.

"Jimin when he doesn't rest." I said as Hoseok nodded.

"He is a little trouble maker sometimes." Hobi replied, ruffling up Jimin's hair. We sat around and chatted while Jin made everyone breakfast, all of us winding up eating together but the rest of the guys never joined us. I started to ask about them, but I remembered they all had such different schedules that I stopped myself. It was something I was going to have to get used to, that not all of them would always be around. After we ate I excused myself and went back upstairs, deciding it would probably be in my best interest to do some stretching. After all, who knows what kind of position I would find myself in today. As I began doing my light stretches, my phone went off, making me jump.

**Minzy: Hey, how are things going so far?**

**Me: So far so good actually. Everyone is really nice and they have made me very comfortable.**

**Minzy: That is good to hear. Aren't you glad I pushed you now?**

**Me: Hush lol**

**Minzy: I'm just saying lol Alright now tell me, how hot are they? To be in the public eye, they have to be lookers.**

**Me: Oh, they definitely are. They have to be seven of the hottest men I have ever seen in my life.**

**Minzy: Johnny pitched a fit when I told him you were out of commission for the next six months.**

**Me: I bet he did. Did you set him up with someone decent at least?**

**Minzy: I figured Ruby would be a good compromise. She isn't quite as experienced as you but I think they could get into a rhythm.**

**Me: Yeah, I think that would work. Just be sure to let her know he does NOT like to be touched unless he gives permission.**

**Minzy: Noted. Glad things are going well Violet. I'll check in again soon.**

**Me: Thanks Minzy**

I smiled as I plopped my phone back onto the bed and began stretching slightly again. I wasn't stretching long before I heard a deep hum coming from the doorway, making me stand up quickly and look at Yoongi who leaned against the doorframe.

"Look at you. Making sure you are all limber for whatever I got planned?" he asked, making me grin slightly.

"I mean, I have no idea what is going on in that mind of yours." I replied, grinning back, motioning for him to come in. He walked into my room slowly, his sweatpants not hiding the fact that he was already at least slightly aroused.

"What a good girl you are. I have the scene all set up and ready for you, but before we go anywhere, I have to ask you now, do you trust me?" he asked in a slightly husky voice as he reached me.

"Do I trust you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It was an odd question to ask considering I barely knew him.

"If this scene is too much for you, you will have to tell me. What is your safe word babygirl?" Yoongi asked, his lips close to mine.

"Grape." I said, making him grin.

"Good girl. Now, once we get to the play room I will explain the scene for you. If at any point it makes you uncomfortable, we will adjust the scene, alright?" he said, brushing my hair back and tucking it behind my ear.

"Yes sir." I said, making him hum. He clasped his long fingered hand around my own and turned to lead me out of my room. I swallowed my nerves as I let him pull me along to the play room, him looking back at me to smirk before pushing the door open. As he did, he let go of my hand and I tried not to let my mouth drop open, but failed miserably. Standing there in front of the rounded couch were Taehyung and Jungkook, naked, cuffed, cocks standing at full attention, flushed and positively dripping wet.

"You see, I've been edging our boys here for the last hour or so and as you can tell, they are so very ready to get a release. So here is my game for today, and tell me if this is alright with you. I am going to sit on the couch and have you ride me facing out. I'm going to be playing with you and you get to cum as many times as you want. While you ride me, you are going to continue to edge our boys here, very slowly. The reward is, and this is only if you are alright with it, if they can hold off cumming until after I do, they get to cum inside you." he said, standing behind me, pressing into me as I felt my breath catch in my throat. Holy fuck.

"Yes sir." I said as he hummed, brushing his lips along my neck.

"Good girl. Why don't we get started, hm? I can't wait to feel you around me." he said, making me shiver at his low tone. I began to undress as I watched him casually remove his shirt, tossing it on the other side of the couch before slipping his sweatpants off, his now prominent erection springing free. I let out a slow breath as I decided to go ahead and undress completely, watching Jungkook and Taehyung's pained expressions as their cocks pulsed, Tae licking his lip and Jungkook biting his. Yoongi sat on the couch and leaned back, taking his thick cock in his hand, stroking it up and down a few times as I walked over, facing him. I leaned over him and kissed him softly before slipping my tongue against his bottom lip, making him growl and reach a hand up to brush over my nipple. I gasped and leaned back, making him smirk at me as he thumbed over the head of his erection, watching me with hungry eyes.

"Come on babygirl, sit on my cock." he said, angling it more toward me. I turned around facing out, slotting my legs between his wide, outstretched ones as I felt his head begin to breach me. I gasped and let out a shaky breath and moan as I began to sink down onto him slowly, his fingers gripping into my hips as he guided me down.

"F-Fuck!" I groaned as my ass became flush with his hips, my walls adjusting to the stretch of his girth filling me, his cock throbbing in me a couple times as he let out a heavy breath.

"You're so wet already, gorgeous. So tight too, damn." he said as I began to ever so slowly grind my hips around in a slow circular motion, causing a weak moan to escape from my lips. Fuck, it had been a long time since I had actually been fucked and this feeling was so good it was already making my toes curl. I could see precum dripping off of Tae's cock as he looked at me, panting. Jungkook's eyes were squeezed shut as he breathed heavily, his head dropped back. 

"Mmmm don't forget our boys now, beautiful." Yoongi growled, fingertips digging into my hips and ass, smacking my skin slightly and making me gasp as I rocked on his cock.

"Y-Yes sir!" I moaned as he let out a deep chuckle. I continued to slowly roll my hips in a circle as I reached my hands out, forming loose holds at the base of both Jungkook and Taehyung's cocks. They both almost immediately throbbed in my hands as I began slowly sliding my hands up and down their lengths, feeling the ridges and veins protruding, pulsing with their heart beats.

"Oh God, fuck." Tae whimpered, jerking slightly, bending over a bit and yanking his cock from my hold as Yoongi tutted behind him.

"There is no punishment today boys. You just won't get to cum in her pussy, and trust me, you want to. It feels so so fucking good." Yoongi moaned at the end as he grinded his hips upward with my movements, making me moan out. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Jungkook repeated over and over again as he looked at me, his brow breaking into a sweat. Tae stood back up straight as I wrapped my hand back around his cock, whimpering as I began to slowly move my hand. I was so overwhelmed with pleasure, between watching these two whimpering and moaning in front of me and hearing Yoongi moan and growl behind me, his cock throbbing and thrusting up into me.

"God, you feel so damn good. I wanted this to last a long time, but you are so wet and hot and tight, I don't know how long I can last like this." Yoongi said as he leaned up, reaching around and running his thumbs over my nipples, making me gasp and lean back into him more. 

"Oh God oh God, I can't I can't I can't." Tae chanted, bent slightly, twisting a little bit to rest his forehead on Jungkook's shoulder.

"You gonna cum Tae? Don't you wanna cum in her?" Yoongi grunted as he grinded into me as I moved my hips around faster.

"I want to so so bad but I c- I can't hold it much longer." He whimpered, his legs trembling as he squeezed them together. I slowed my stroking as much as possible as I felt him throbbing in my hand, Jungkook panting and chewing on his lip so hard I was surprised it didn't start to bleed.

"Fuck, gorgeous, just like that. Keep going." Yoongi growled as he slid one hand down and began rubbing it over my clit, making me let out shaky moans. I felt all three cocks throb, making me moan even more as my clit began to throb.

"Mmmm Yoongi! I m-may cum soon." I moaned, leaning my head back against his shoulder as I tried to concentrate on moving my hands still despite all the pleasure coursing through my veins. 

"Cum all you want baby. I'm not stopping fucking you. B-But I may cum if you do, you're so goddamn tight!" he growled grinding up into me faster. Tae gasped and leaned back, his torso elongating and thighs clenched together as his muscles tensed.

"FUCK, oh fuck oh fuck!" he moaned, as I felt his cock get unbelievably hard. I let go for a moment, hoping to stop his orgasm from coming as he shook his head hard his legs shaking.

"Can't hold off, huh Tae Tae?" Yoongi grunted as he grinded, Tae's dick bouncing with his throbs.

"I can't stop it, it's too late! I'm gonna cum!" he groaned, leaning his head back. I didn't want him to have a ruined orgasm, so I leaned forward as much as I could, gripping his cock and sliding just the head in my mouth as I stroked him, making him gasp and let out deep growling moans, sounding like they resonated from his gut. His whole body shook as his cum shot into my mouth and down my throat over and over. I felt myself tighten, Yoongi throbbing inside me and Jungkook throbbing in my hand, all over how gorgeous Tae looked and how hot he sounded while he was falling apart in front of us. He came so much, and his orgasm seemed to last minutes until he finally stumbled back, his legs wobbly until he dropped to his knees, panting and looking up at us through heavy eyes.

"Such a bad boy. Where is all that built up cum baby boy? Where did you cum, hmmm?" Yoongi breathed as he continued to grind into me, making me tremble.

"M-Mouth." Tae answered, making Yoongi moan, slipping his fingers back over my clit.

"Such a naughty girl, wanting to taste our Tae Tae's cum, hmm? Wasn't enough that I am going to fill you, you wanted it in both ends hm?" Yoongi moaned as he grinded harder and began picking up the pace as I felt him throbbing more.

"Y-Yes sir! Fuck, I'm getting close." I whimpered, still stroking Jungkook who looked like he was about to lose it. Every muscle of his was hardened, every breath he took almost looked strained as he let out strangled whimpers.

"Lift up, just a little." Yoongi growled, making me nod. I slipped up a little to feel him pound up into me, making me gasp and moan, my body immediately responding as I felt the pleasure begin pooling at a new faster rate, that coil burning deliciously in my gut.

"Look at our Kookie, being so good. You really wanna cum in her, don't you?" Yoongi grunted between thrusts.

"Yes yes, I do, I really do." he said in such a strained voice.

"You gonna be a good boy and hold off?" I asked in a breathy voice, making him whimper, his cock shaking.

"Y-Yes, I w-wanna be a good boy." He whined.

"I'm gonna cum!" I whimpered, looking up at Jungkook who panted, his chest heaving as his cock dribbled out a little string of cum but not enough to actually orgasm.

"Fuck, cum on my dick baby. Cum for me." Yoongi growled as he thrusted extra hard and fast. With a particularly hard snap of his hips, I came hard around his cock, tightening around it and pulling him deeper into me, making him suck in a quick breath, his cock throbbing and hardening.

"You're gonna make me cum." he grunted as his hips began to stutter, his thrusts becoming uneven. Within a few more pumps of his hips, I felt him stilling flush against me, his cock throbbing repeatedly, releasing deep inside me as he moaned out, digging his fingers into my hips. Jungkook panted as I released his cock which was almost so dark it was purple at this point.

"Please let me cum now, please please please." Jungkook begged, his eyes almost watering.

"You've been such a good boy. Turn around so Violet can take off your cuffs baby boy." Yoongi said as Jungkook quickly complied, Tae watching it all with heavy eyes. I uncuffed him as he flexed his hands and turned around, gasping as his cock brushed over the skin of my breast.

"How do you want me?" I asked him as I was still seated on Yoongi's softening cock.

"B-Bent over, please." he almost whispered as his cock bounced. He backed away as I slipped off of Yoongi and kneeled on the couch next to him, my ass facing Jungkook. I could feel Yoongi's cum beginning to leak out of me but I didn't have time to feel that for more than a moment before Jungkook rushed in and slipped his cock into me, moaning loudly as he did.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" I asked as he whimpered, his cock already throbbing.

"Yeah, yeah gonna cum." He moaned, gripping my hips and thrusting only a handful of times before he released inside me, letting out garbled moans, leaning over onto me, whimpering and breathing heavily. His whimpers almost sounded like desperate cries as his cock continued to throb as I helped move, making him gasp and his body spasm against me.

"Oh G-God t-too much!" he whimpered, stilling against me as Yoongi chuckled beside me.

"What good boys you were. And you Violet, such a dirty, naughty girl. I think we are going to have lots of fun together. But now, I think we all could use a good bath. We need to pamper you boys, you worked hard." Yoongi said as he got up from the couch and Jungkook slipped from inside me, whining and almost collapsing to the floor as Taehyung had done earlier.

"T-Thank you." Jungkook whispered.

"Here Tae baby, let me uncuff you. I swear I didn't forget." Yoongi said, leaning down and uncuffing Taehyung before running his hand softly over Taehyung's head and placing a soft, lingering kiss on the top of his head.

"Thanks hyung." Tae said hoarsely, his eyes fluttered shut and a smile on face. 

"Come on babies, let's get to the bath." I encouraged, as both boys stood on wobbly legs. My own legs wobbled slightly as I walked, and as we walked into the bathroom, Yoongi already drawing a bath for us, looking up to smile softly. Once the water was full we all lowered in, Jungkook relaxing into Yoongi's lap and Taehyung relaxing into mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead as Yoongi did something similar to Jungkook.

"You boys were so so good for us. You were perfect." Yoongi said, making Jungkook give him a sleepy smile.

"Even me?" Taehyung asked, looking up at me, making me smile down at him.

"Of course! You were perfect too, Taehyung. You were so perfect I couldn't bear to waste your cum, could I? I just had to taste you and wanted you to still cum in me even if it was in my mouth. You were gorgeous, baby." I said, running my damp fingers over his cheek before leaning down and placing a soft kiss over his lips.

"You were beautiful too Violet. You did everything just perfectly, exactly how I had been picturing." Yoongi said with a smile.

"I can't say I was picturing anything since I didn't know what to expect, but you were good at directing that scene. You made everything so hot and run so smoothly. You made us all feel so good. It really was perfect, Yoongi. You were perfect." I said, making him give me a cute smile.

"Hyung I haven't cum so hard in I don't know how long. I don't think I can feel my legs." Jungkook said, making us all chuckle. As amazing as these sex scenes were so far, I had to say this part of it was almost my favorite. It felt nice to be cared for and to care for others, something I didn't really get to experience often. I knew it was dangerous, but I could get used to this.

______________________  
______________________


	12. Chapter 12

A few days went by and it was actually pretty calm. I did wind up giving Jimin a hand job at one point while we were all watching a movie, but other than that, it seems as though things were starting to fall back into what I assumed was their regular routine. I knew something else had to be coming soon, so it kept me on edge almost constantly, however I did appreciate that they paced themselves with me a little bit. The next thing that happened, however, took me a bit by surprise. I was walking back from the steam room one afternoon when Namjoon called out to me, making me stop in my tracks.

"Have a good steam?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"I did, feel more relaxed now." I smiled, making him smirk.

"That's....that's good. Look, I came here to you away from everyone else because I want to ask you something." he said, a mischievous look on his face.

"Of course, anything." I shrugged, his look darkening slightly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to help me with a scene this evening." he started, making me grin in response.

"I'd be happy to. What did you have in mind?" I asked as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"I want to watch you peg Tae until he falls apart, and then I will fuck the hell out of you." he stated, my mouth suddenly running dry.

"Sounds like a fun evening. Does Taehyung know?" I asked. He chuckled and leaned in closer to me, our bodies almost flush at this point as he looked deep into my eyes.

"All he knows is I want to have some fun this evening. I thought we could do it in the playroom to so if anyone wants to watch, they can. That, and Yoongi hyung will probably get himself off to it over and over again." Namjoon smirked before he leaned in and brushed his soft lips against my own. I felt chills raise up over my skin as he ran his fingers up into my hair and tilted my head so he could deepen the kiss. I hummed in enjoyment as he brushed his tongue gingerly into my mouth, feeling my body responding already.

"What time?" I asked in a breathy voice as he parted our lips, his eyes opening back up heavily.

"Around seven sound good? I want to get you in there and dressed, and then have the harness and strap on already on you before he gets in there. I will probably have you wait in the bathroom while I get him in the room, then have you come out to really surprise him. He will know he is getting fucked, just not by you." Namjoon said with almost an evil look on his face.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I replied, grinning as I pictured Taehyung falling apart underneath me, then getting railed by Joon. He chuckled again as he placed a soft, lingering kiss on my lips before pulling back.

"You know what will be fun?" he asked, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

"What is that?" I asked, seeing the smirk on his face grow.

"You knowing the dirty secret at dinner. See, everyone will be home for dinner tonight, and I told Tae that he was going to get fucked tonight, so when he gets home, he needs to prep. I told him I want his ass plugged when he sits at dinner tonight. No one else will know, and he thinks only I will know, but I think you can help me tease him even more if you know." he responded, making me giggle.

"Oh I think I can do that." I replied as he grinned.

"Good. Dinner will be at six, so be ready. I'll see you then, Violet." he winked, walking toward his room. I let out a slow breath, trying to steady my nerves as I made my way to my bedroom. I know I had just come out of the steam room, but I couldn't help but want to go take a long shower after that conversation. I stood there, washing and letting the hot water cascade down my body as I thought of the ways I could tease Taehyung, and then preparing myself mentally for tonight. I had never pegged anyone before, and as much as the idea excited me, it scared me as well. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt anyone, and when pegging, I know you have to be careful. Normally the person doing the fucking has a dick, and they have feeling in that dick so they know how hard they are going etc. I would have no feeling in the strap on, so I would have no way of how hard I was actually going to be fucking him, so I knew it was going to take a lot of concentration on his body language. I finished up my shower and began getting myself ready for dinner, and the fun that was to follow a little later on. I dressed in some green and black lingerie under my clothes, smirking as I thought about how surprised Taehyung would be, getting more excited the closer it got to dinner. I finally decided to head downstairs about fifteen minutes before dinner was served to see who was all down there already. I met Hoseok on the stairs, grinning at me brightly as we made our way down to dinner, him looking like a whole meal with sweats hanging low on his hips, a t-shirt riding up slightly to expose a beautiful strip of skin and his hair still damp from being freshly showered.

"How were classes today?" I asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Really well, actually! I signed a new student who shows some real potential and he picked up the choreography so fast, it was like watching me when I was younger. Always is an exciting day when you see someone's passion coming through. But now, I'm exhausted and STARVING!" he barked the last word, rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

"I bet that works up quite an appetite." I replied as we almost reached the dining room.

"In more ways than one." he winked before opening the door. Everyone was here already except for Yoongi, making me grin as I eyed Taehyung sitting back against the chair, it scooted out some from the table. Perfect.

"Evening guys!" I said, making my way around the table until I reached Taehyung before plopping in his lap. I heard him let out a slight gasp as I put both of my legs sideways over his. He looked up at me with hooded eyes, letting a slow, shaky breath out of his nose afterward.

"E-Evening." he said softly, making Namjoon chuckle.

"Did I hurt you Tae?" I asked, moving my hips ever so subtly as I twisted my top half to face him a little more, making him grip my leg a little bit, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"No, you're not hurting me, I'm good." he said, swallowing hard as I looked around at the rest of the guys with a smile.

"Did anyone hear what is on the menu for tonight? I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten all day!" Jungkook groaned, leaning his head back against his chair.

"You haven't eaten at all today? Shame on you Kook! Why not?" I asked, turning my top half to face him more as I gave a subtle swivel of my hips, feeling Tae's fingers dig into me slightly.

"I got so busy with making a new video and then streaming for a bit that I just forgot to, to be honest." he replied.

"You should keep some kind of snacks or something in your room at least so that doesn't happen. Don't you guys think?" I asked, moving around on Tae's lap a little so I could look around to all the guys. I could feel a bulge start to press underneath me as I tried very hard not to smirk. I knew from this pressure, not only was I pressing right on his crotch, but the weight of me on top of his lap shifting around had to be moving the plug as well.

"Something smells good." Yoongi said in his husky voice as he walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at me. I swirled my hips one more time subtly as I slipped off of Tae's lap, running my fingers through his hair as I did. As soon as Yoongi and I both took our seats, dinner was served, many of the guys digging in like they hadn't eaten in days. I grinned as I noticed Taehyung shift in his seat, making me suppress a giggle.

"Tae, could you pass me the salt?" I asked as he looked up and swallowed. He nodded and leaned forward to grab it, biting his lip as he gripped it harder than necessary. He leaned over slightly to pass it to Jin, who in turn, passed it to me. I really didn't need it, just wanted to see Tae struggle again a little bit. I had to admit, this was more fun than it should have been. The table was fairly quiet through dinner, although Yoongi continually shot glances at Taehyung, who seemed to be moving almost imperceivably in his chair. By time we had all finished eating, Tae's eyes were heavy with lust and his hands were fidgety, like he couldn't quite figure out what to do with them. The guys all started to leave the table one by one, leaving only Namjoon and Taehyung. I quickly slipped away so I could rush up to the playroom before Taehyung and Namjoon began coming upstairs. As I was rushing toward the room, I almost bumped straight into Yoongi, making me stutter and fluster slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I should have watched where I was going." I said, making him smirk.

"No worries, baby. Now, you wanna tell me what you guys are up to? I knew something was going on with Tae." he smirked, making me giggle.

"Ok so, I won't give anything away, but I strongly suggest you make your way to your monitors so you can watch what is about to happen." I grinned, making him raise an eyebrow in question, but a slow smile spread across his face.

"I'll be sure to do that. Thanks for the tip gorgeous." he said in a husky voice, giving me a quick, soft kiss that made my stomach flutter. As he walked away, I quickly rushed down the hall to the playroom, closing the door softly behind me. I made my way quickly to the closet and grabbed everything I would need before rushing to the bathroom and almost completely closing the door. I undressed faster than I probably ever had before, leaving my lingerie on and beginning to put the harness on for the strap on. Once I slipped it into place and tightened the belts, fastening it into place, I felt excitement begin to warm the pit of my stomach. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost wanted to laugh at the sight, but had no time to dwell as I heard the playroom door open.

"Hyung, please. I've been sporting a hard on since we sat down to eat." Taehyung groaned as I heard muffled sounds of kissing.

"Take of your clothes for me. I want you laying on your back on the edge of the bed, knees drawn up for me baby." Namjoon instructed in his deep voice. I heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled, followed by clothes hitting the floor. After a minute or so more, I heard Namjoon humming.

"L-Like this hyung?" I heard Tae ask, his voice breathy.

"Just like that. So nice, so pretty for me. I'm going to blindfold you now and then I just have to grab something and I will be right back. Don't worry, you won't be wearing it the whole time." Namjoon replied, followed by the sound of a smack being landed. I felt like I was holding my breath until the door of the bathroom opened quietly, Namjoon holding a finger up to his lips. I silently followed him until we left the bathroom, walking into the playroom. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of Taehyung laying on the bed, knees to his chest, plug still in his ass, his cock hard and heavy, laying on his stomach.

"My God, look at you. You're so ready to be fucked out of your mind." Namjoon breathed as he approached Taehyung. He gripped the plug and tugged at it slightly, making Taehyung bite his lip and let out a slight whimper.

"Y-Yeah, so ready to take your cock, hyung." Tae groaned as Namjoon twisted the plug slightly, letting out a deep chuckle. He let go of the plug and stripped down to his boxers as Taehyung almost panted, making me salivate at the site of him.

"I'm sure you are, but it's not my cock you will be taking." Namjoon stated, finally breaking the silence.

"Huh? Then, then who?" Tae asking in a slightly shaky voice. Namjoon motioned for me to stand in between Tae's legs as he stood next to me and gave me a deep kiss, entwining our tongues as he hummed into my mouth.

"Take your blindfold off, baby." Namjoon said in a husky voice as my attention quickly snapped back to Tae. He brought his fingers up to the edge of his blindfold and pulled it up over his head, his eyes immediately locking onto mine. He let out a groan as I watched his cock twitch multiple times against his stomach, precum dribbling out onto his torso as the look of want became heavy in his eyes. Namjoon stood flush against me, his own erection restricted by his boxers being pressed into my ass as his hands slid up and down my sides.

"So excited at the prospect of her fucking you, aren't you?" Namjoon said into my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, yes please. Fuck me Violet." Tae begged, his cock twitching again in excitement.

"What's your safe word, Tae?" I asked, slowly running my hands up and down his inner thighs as I felt them tense in anticipation.

"Pineapple." he almost whispered as I nodded and ran my fingers under his thighs towards his ass, making him shiver.

"What are you waiting for, beautiful?" Namjoon said in a husky voice as he almost grinded against me.

"I need lube. I know you are opened up right now, but I don't want to hurt you." I said, making Namjoon chuckle and Tae bite his lip.

"Be right back." Namjoon said, leaving my back, my body already missing the warmth of him behind me. I let my fingers trace over Taehyung's balls as he wiggled slightly before I slowly moved one finger over his length, stopping at his head to circle it, swollen and wet with precum.

"Can you cum untouched?" I asked, making him nod quickly.

"Yeah, as long as you hit the right spots, I can." he answered, his cock throbbing as more precum dribbled out. Namjoon was back behind me again, holding a bottle of lube out for me to grab as Taehyung's eyes seemed to get even heavier with anticipation and want. I opened the lube and squirted a generous amount in my palm before slicking up the dildo, keeping eye contact with Tae as I bit my lip.

"Are you ready, Tae?" I asked, making him wiggle slightly as he nodded quickly. Namjoon rest his chin back on my shoulder so he could get a good view as I reached for Taehyung's plug and slowly began to remove it, a short gasp slipping out from his parted lips as he looked down. As I pulled it out, I watched his stretched hole began clenching around nothing, making me lick my lips before pressing the head of the dildo at his entrance. He panted as I painfully slowly began feeding it into him, making him drop his head back to the bed and moan.

"Look at that. Look at how well he sucks you in." Namjoon commented. I watched Tae's face screw up with pleasure, his cock twitching until I finally pushed my hips flush with his, his legs trembling slightly.

"Let me know when it's okay to move." I said as he let out a shaky breath.

"Give me j-just a second. It's pretty b-big." he breathed, his legs still trembling. I reached down and gave a soft squeeze to his cock, pulling it up and stroking it slowly a few times, making him let out soft whimpers.

"You look so good, Tae." I praised, running my thumb over the slit as he jerked slightly, thrusting his hips upward, gasping as his ass moved against my hips.

"I'm ready." he grunted, making me smile and lay his heavy, hard cock back on his abdomen in the pool of precum. I slowly pulled my hips back, pulling the dildo almost all the way out before thrusting back in, pressing my hips back flush against his ass.

"Mmmm faster, please." he whimpered, making Namjoon chuckle.

"Needy boy. Alright Violet, don't hold back now. Our Tae can take a good railing." Namjoon said into my ear, making me nod. I began picking up the pace, my hips colliding with his ass with every thrust as he dropped his mouth open in a silent moan, scrunching his forehead up and squeezing his eyes shut.

"F-Fuck yes. Harder!" He groaned, making me smirk. I began using more force, his body beginning to bounce with my thrusts

"I don't want to hurt you." I said, trying to slam into him harder.

"You won't. Here, let me help you since this is your first time. " Namjoon said, gripping my hips as he leaned his hips into mine, adding extra pressure to my thrusting. He began to move in rhythm with me, basically keeping his hips flush against me as he helped me fuck into Tae. Tae's moans became more frequent and higher pitched as we both began fucking him, his back arching slightly. With one particularly hard thrust, Tae gasped and let out a loud moan, his body going almost rigid.

"FUCK! Right there! Y-Yeah right- fuck! Please please, oh God!" Tae rambled, making me grin slightly as we continued to fuck into him at the same pace and pressure. I could feel Namjoon's erection pressing into me from behind, his breathing getting heavier as our bodies stayed flush together.

"God, if he takes too long, I may not get to fuck you." Namjoon grunted, his grip on my hips getting tighter as he continued to thrust me forward into Taehyung.

"Keep going, just like that!" Tae moaned, his head arching back as he dropped his mouth open in a loud guttural moan. I felt a fire burning through my system, my body going completely on edge as I watched him begin falling apart underneath me.

"Mmmm, you look so good Tae." I breathed, gripping my hands around his thighs tighter while we fucked into him harder. I leaned my upper body forward a little more, pressing more against him as I heard him gasp and a little dribble of cum leak out onto his belly, making me smirk.

"That- fuck- right- please God." he babbled, not able to even form a lucid thought as whimpers and moans started to pour steadily from his lips.

"So good, baby. Isn't she fucking you so good?" Namjoon asked, making Tae whine and nod, his eyes looking teary as he gasped and panted, his legs shaking almost violently.

"G-Getting closer." he warned, his cock twitching against his stomach as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're gonna cum from her fucking you baby?" Namjoon almost growled as Tae nodded quickly biting his lip as he whimpered with each impact of our hips against his ass. I reached a hand down and slapped his ass as we continued to thrust, making him gasp and shudder. I leaned forward against him even more as we thrusted into him, making him let out staccato moans with each thrust, his cock twitching and throbbing against his abdomen.

"Fuck, gonna cum. Please please, gonna cum." he warned, his deep pitch raising as we thrusted hard against him.

"Cum for me Tae. Cum from taking me, fucking you deep." I said as his eyes rolled back in his head. With a loud whimper and then a deep groan, one large string of cum shot up his chest before the rest dribbled out into a decent pool on his stomach, his cock pumping and throbbing as we slowed our thrusts and I finally stilled inside him, my hips still flush against his.

"That was so good, Tae baby, so so good." I said, rubbing up and down his legs as he nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

"Alright Tae, she is gonna pull out of you now and we will clean you up in just a minute. I just want you to stretch out on the bed and watch as I fuck her over the edge now." Namjoon said, making Tae's cock twitch one more time. I slowly began easing out of him as he hissed, lowering his legs on each side of me as he panted. Namjoon was already working on releasing the straps of my harness before Tae had even scooted up the bed, his breathing heavy behind me. No sooner had the harness dropped to the floor, he pressed my top half into the bed, bending me over and leaning against me.

"My turn to show you how it's done." he said, making me shiver, my pussy clenching involuntarily. In seconds I felt my panties being slipped to the side and his thick, swollen head breaching my wetness. I moaned, gripping the bed as I looked up at Tae, who still looked at us with hunger in his eyes. I had no time to think about it as Namjoon began setting a merciless pace, thrusting into me with full force, our skin slapping against one another, filling up the otherwise quiet room.

"Oh fuck, Namjoon!" I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut as he gripped my hips, brutally slamming his cock into me over and over, his thick dick dragging over my walls in the most delicious of ways.

"That's right, gorgeous. Take this cock like you were born for it." he grunted, beginning to go even harder. I was unable to help the moans that poured from my mouth, trying desperately to hold on to something as my body shook with pleasure.

"Joon! Oh God, yes!" I moaned, trying to catch my breath as his pace increased.

"We're making Tae hard again. Look at him! You fucked him so well and he's already hard again." Namjoon tried to chuckle before letting out a moan, pressing his hips even harder against me.

"Taehyung, lemme suck you. Please!" I moaned, making him pant as he slid over, lining his cock up with my already open mouth before I took him in, making him moan in unison with us.

"Fuck, look at the two of you. So f-filthy. You made me want to cum, s-so bad." Namjoon gritted behind me, Taehyung moaning as I began bobbing my head, whimpering around his cock. I felt my pussy quivering around Namjoon's throbbing member, my moans vibrating Tae's cock as I licked and sucked at is as best I could. I knew it wouldn't be long before he had me cumming, feeling him begin to steady his pace.

"Goddamn, I can feel you tightening around me Violet. Gonna make me cum!" He groaned, thrusting harder and faster than he had before, my body tensing up, the telltale warmth beginning to spread through me as I felt my pussy throbbing.

"God yes, keep going Violet! I want to cum with you guys!" Taehyung said, his cock already throbbing, his body more than likely sensitive after his previous orgasm. Namjoon's moans became more frequent and louder as I felt my that delicious coil tightening, ready to snap with a few more thrusts of his hips. After just a few more thrusts I felt him cumming inside me, his cock throbbing and release stream upon stream of his hot essence, making me break into in orgasm of epic proportions. As I moaned loudly around Tae's cock, he panted and gripped my hair, warning me he was going to come seconds before spilling into my mouth. Namjoon stilled his hips for a moment before pulling out of me, his cum immediately beginning to run down the inside of my thighs, making me squirm as I leaned up, popping Tae's cock from my mouth. I leaned up and brought Taehyung in for a deep kiss, pushing his cum back into his mouth, making him groan into the kiss. He lapped up every bit of cum from my mouth before we broke the kiss, all of us plopping back onto the bed, exhausted, panting, sweaty and blissed out.

"That was epic." Taehyung grinned, making Namjoon chuckle.

"That it was Tae, that it was." Namjoon replied, making me giggle. After getting the feeling of pegging Tae down, I could safely say this was something I could see myself doing again and again to our dirty little Tae.

__________________  
__________________  



	13. Chapter 13

As I stood there looking in the mirror, annoyed at the root growth of my hair, I was thankful that I had an appointment in a matter of hours to get it dyed. I huffed before slipping my phone and keys into my pockets before walking out of my room and into the hallway. It almost felt weird, leaving the mansion. I hadn't left since the day I moved in, and oddly, it didn't bother me. As I began to walk down the hallway I could hear piano music faintly in the distance. I couldn't tell what piece was being played but it was quite beautiful. As I passed Jungkook's door, I could hear the sound of his voice muted by his door, his tone quite a bit more animated than it usually was, meaning he was probably in the middle of streaming or shooting a video. It made me smile as I walked past, and headed down the hallway, the faint sound of piano music in the distance growing in volume. I made my way down the stairs to the entrance and almost headed towards the door, but something about the sound of the music that was playing drew me to it. I began to follow the music until it became louder and louder, eventually leading me to a large, old fashioned type study, where a large grand piano sat at its center. There Yoongi sat, his long fingers swiftly moving over the keys and giving life to the most pleasant music.

"That is beautiful, Yoongi." I said as I came into the room more, making him look up at me.

"Thanks. It's just a little something I've been working on in my spare time." he replied, making my eyes widen.

"You wrote this? It's...wow." I said, unable to put the emotions I felt into words as he smiled up at me, his fingers continuing to deftly move across the keys.

"I'm glad you like it. I usually try not to play when too many of the guys are home, because I do know it can be disruptive." he replied as I wrinkled my forehead.

"Uh, have you seen the size of this place? I'm pretty sure it won't bother anyone. It's not like everyone is sharing a tiny apartment and you are playing in the middle of the living room while everyone is trying to sleep at night." I replied, making him chuckle.

"I guess you're right. I don't play nearly as often as I used to, I guess life kind of gets in the way of that as well." he replied, continuing to play.

"Maybe you should make more time for things you enjoy." I said, making him stare at me for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"You're right Violet, truly. I think we all get a bit distracted by the things life throws at us when we should be allowing ourselves to enjoy life to the fullest. I mean, after everything you have seen here, you can't deny that we are not about enjoying life." he said, making me smirk slightly.

"Ok yes, you do allow yourselves to seek out many of life's pleasures, but you do deny yourselves others." I stated in response. He stopped playing for a moment and turned to look at me, eyeing me curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, making me shrug slightly as my fingers glided over the surface of the piano.

"In the time that I have been here so far, I have observed a little that you deny yourselves certain things because of your lifestyle. I mean, many of you won't even attempt to enter into a relationship, even if you want one, because of fear of repercussions. I get that, and I understand that you have to be careful, but you shouldn't deny yourselves of something like that if that is what you really want. Or it could be something simple, like playing the piano as much as you want." I responded, leaning on it with my elbows as a looked at him with a smile.

"I will keep that in mind." he smiled in return.

"Alright, well I'm headed out for a bit. Need anything from town?" I asked, standing back up fully as he shook his head.

"No, I'm good but thank you." he smiled.

"Alright, see you guys a little later." I replied, as I turned around and headed out as he began playing the piano again. I walked out of the study and toward the front entrance, smiling at the piano music as I walked out of the door. I could still very faintly hear it from outside as I began walking to my car.

I found myself wondering about the lives of the seven men I had been living with as I began to drive into town, about how lonely their lives would be if they had not come up with this arrangement. Most people in general hardly considered this normal, but I could see why it would work out perfectly for them. I just hoped that they if they day came where they did decide to pursue relationships, it would work out for all of them. I had actually grown relatively fond of my new friends in the short time I had known them, and part of me worried about that slightly. I shook it off as I pulled into the salon and walked in to see a large smile on my hairdresser's face.

"Violet!!! So good to see you, I feel like it's been forever." she said, the green tips of her raven hair swinging above her shoulders.

"Jiyoon, you see me every two months like you always do." I laughed as she spun her salon chair around and waved me over. I sat down as she fluttered the cape around my neck and began working at sectioning off my hair.

"So, I've heard word that you aren't working the club right now, and that you took on a very high paying, very private contract." she said, making me chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Yes, and that is about all I will say about the matter." I said, making her scoff.

"Oh come _on_! You have got to give me more details than that! Anything! Is the person good looking, at least tell me that much." she begging, making me laugh.

"Alright alright, yes okay? They are extremely good looking, ridiculously so." I said, making her smirk at me.

"I am so jealous. I am stuck here doing old ladies hair getting to hear them bitch about their ungrateful kids and grandkids, and you're entertaining a ridiculously hot individual." she replied as I giggled again. If only she knew what I had waiting back for me at the mansion. Thankfully, she dropped it afterward and we fell back into our old routine, chatting away as she dyed and trimmed my hair, making me feel like a new person by time I left. I decided to run by the club quickly to check in with Minzy and see how things were going since I had been gone. It felt like a lot longer than it had been, but I guess that's what happens when your normal routine is disrupted, especially for something as different as what I was doing now. As I pulled up to the club and got out of my car, I heard someone calling my name, instantly making me turn to face them.

"Johnny, how have you been?" I asked as he walked over to me, standing fairly close as he leaned against my car.

"Would have been better if you didn't just up and leave for no damn reason. That new girl isn't cutting it. She isn't you, Violet." he said, reaching a hand up and using one finger to brush over my jawline.

"Johnny, please keep your hands to yourself. I'm currently contracted right now, and while under contract no one else touches me." I said, as his hand slowly slid down my neck, hovering there for a moment before he removed it.

"Contract? As in someone has taken you right out from under me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a serious look on his face.

"We didn't have a long-term contract. You still had to contact myself or Minzy to set up meetings, it's not like we had a set arrangement." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you fucking him?" he asked, making me drop my mouth open.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? First of all, that is none of your business. Second, why the fuck would you even say that?" I asked, my voice raising as I watched him stand back up straight, leaning in even closer to me.

"You are fucking him, aren't you? You didn't deny it." he growled, making me huff.

"You know the rules, I don't discuss terms of contracts with anyone else, no matter the content. So I can't tell you if I am fucking or am not fucking, even though it is none of your damn business!" I replied, squaring my shoulders. He leaned his face now only inches from mine, his eyes scanning mine as he squinted.

"You really are a fucking dirty little slut, aren't you? You know how badly I've been wanting to fuck you for years now, and you let some other asshole shove his prick inside your tight little cunt first, all because he offered you more money. What a whore." he said, making my insides roll with anger.

"Walk...away....now." I said, closing even more distance with his face to where our noses were almost touching. He stood back straight again before staring me down for one more last moment and heading around my car and into the club. After that incident, I decided against going in the club, and climbed back into my car, heading back to the mansion. I seethed with anger the entire way, but in truth...he was right, wasn't he? I had no reason to be angry. He said things that were true. I knew he had been wanting to fuck me for a long time, he asked about it, but I kept to my code and wouldn't fuck clients. But here, Min Yoongi comes along and offers me the world so he and his friends can fuck me and I take it. I let his words bounce around in my head until I pulled in the mansion and walked inside, all of it making me feel worse and worse about myself.

"Hey gorgeous, did you get your hair done?" Yoongi's deep voice asked me, smirking as he came walking over as I headed toward the stairs.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I just came from the salon." I said, my voice a little quieter than it usually was. I had to snap out of it, they didn't hire a sulky, moody entertainer.

"Hey, you alright? You seem a little...off." he said, his face screwing up with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shrugged, giving him the best smile I could.

"You don't have to fake it, you know. You are a person, and you do have feelings. If something is bothering you, you can tell us, any of us." he said, making my smile sadden.

"It's nothing really. Just ran into an old client and he wasn't very nice to me. Said some hurtful things because I wouldn't let him fuck me and now I don't service him at all." I said, rubbing my arm with my hand, chewing my lip a bit. His brow furrowed even more as he shook his head a little bit and huffed.

"Violet, will you come with me?" he asked, making me look at him a little oddly for a moment, but nodding my head nonetheless. He laced his long fingers in mine and began leading me into the house and up the stairs, no words being spoken as we made our way along. I followed him until we reached his room, him opening the door and leading us in before shutting it behind him.

"Here, take your shoes off and relax on the edge of the bed for me." he said, making me nod as I slipped my shoes off. He walked over to a sound system and put on some relaxing music as I sat on the edge of his plush bed. His room was very simply decorated, but felt very comfortable and homey at the same time.

"I like your room." I said as I looked up at the canopy on his large king sized bed.

"Thanks, I am glad you do." he replied as I looked over at him, him walking toward me and sitting next to me on the edge of his bed.

"So....what are we doing in here, Yoongi?" I asked, him smiling in response as he searched my eyes.

"I didn't like seeing you upset earlier. Now, I don't know what that dickhead said to you, but he was obviously just jealous that he couldn't have you all to himself. With you being the prize, I can see why he would be, but he still had no right to say anything hurtful or unkind to you. So don't listen to anything he said, alright?" Yoongi replied, making me swallow and nod slowly as I stared into his dark eyes.

"I guess there was just some truth in his words, so they got to me." I responded, making him frown.

"If what he said was hurtful or unkind, I highly doubt it. We tend to think the worst of ourselves so don't let something he said make you doubt yourself. You are a pretty amazing woman from what I've seen so far." he smiled, making me give him a slightly sheepish smile and bite my lip before looking down.

"Thank you. You all are pretty amazing as well." I replied, my eyes locking with his as I looked back up. We stared at each other for a few more moments before his eyes glanced down to my lips and then back up to my eyes again.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked, making me nod quickly, feeling my heart beat begin to race. I prepared for a harsh, fast, heated kiss, but what I was not expecting was the feeling of his soft lips slowly grazing mine. I felt my skin prickle as his breath mingled with mine slightly, the scent of him intoxicating me and filling my senses, his manly odor almost making me feel a bit weak. I found my hands automatically wanting to grip at his shirt and pull him closer, but they somehow still remained limp at my sides as he cupped my cheek gently in one hand and deepened the kiss, but only slightly. The kisses never became more heated or even much deeper, just soft and warm like this, making me feel breathless for an entirely different reason. By time we finished, I was almost panting, my chest tight and my stomach fluttering.

"Yoongi, that was incredible." I breathed, his eyes slowly opening back again. When his gaze locked with mine again, his eyes were full of warmth, a slow smile spreading across his face as he looked over my face.

"You are a great kisser, y/n." he said, making my heart drop to my stomach. That was the first time any of them had called me by my real name, and it was totally unexpected.

"Thank you, you are too." I said, giving him a bit of a forced smile.

"You didn't like that when I called you that, did you?" he asked, his eyes looking back and forth.

"It was fine, just completely unexpected. I haven't heard anyone speak my name out loud in a while, just shocked me is all." I replied, making him hum in response.

"I wanted to show you I meant what I said. I don't think that was Violet kissing me just now, I think that was y/n." he replied, smirking slightly. I swallowed hard as his words began to sink in and damn it, I think he was right. I was going to have to be much more careful and keep my guard up around Mr. Min Yoongi.

_____________________  
_____________________  
 **(A/N: Sorry no smut** **but** **I had to get to some** **actual** **story too.** **Also** **unedited cause** **I'm** **falling** **asleep** **♡)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Violet, can I ask you something?" Jimin asked, startling me and making me chuckle.

"Sure Jimin, anything." I replied, making him look around nervously. 

"Can...can I bring you to my room to talk about it?" he asked, making me wrinkle my forehead but nod in agreement.

"Sure, whatever you need." I said, getting up from the couch and stretching before following him up the stairs. He seemed a little unsettled and I had no idea what this was in reference to, but I prepared myself to be ready for whatever he was about to ask. He walked into his room, and quickly pulled me in after, shutting the door behind us as I tried to keep a serious face. It felt a little cloak and dagger but it must have been pretty important for him to be acting this way.

"Sorry for the mystery, it's just...I don't want the guys to know about this, ok?" he said, making me nod and begin chewing my lip.

"Of course, anything you say here will be between just you and I." I replied as he gave me a soft but nervous smile. He stood close to me before lacing our fingers and leading me over to his bed.

"So, where to begin...." he trailed off, making me clear my throat as we sat on the bed together.

"I am not on any kind of schedule today, so no worries about us getting interrupted." I replied, making him sigh and look even more relieved.

"Okay. Sorry, I'm kinda nervous. I've never really talked to anyone besides Yoongi about this, and I don't even want him to know." He said, wiping his hands on his pants before licking his lip and looking at me.

"Jimin, if you think I'm going to judge you, please get that kind of thinking out of your head. I am very laid back as you can tell, so don't worry." I said, patting the back of his hand for a moment.

"Okay so, you know how when you first saw our book of polaroids, you saw that one of me being edged?" he said, running his hand back through his hair.

"Oh yes, I remember quite well. It is a beautiful picture." I said, making him flush slightly before looking down.

"Well, that was actually a training session, and Yoongi took that photo to commemorate a milestone for me. You see, I am very sensitive. I usually cum quickly because of that, and while I can get hard again pretty fast, that isn't the point. I don't always like to cum so quickly, so I started having Yoongi hyung edge me...try to help my body learn to hold off longer. Our sessions are not too often but they can last for a good while. While that is great and it is helping, I want to do more to get better. You see, at the end of my edging sessions with Yoongi hyung, he always lets me cum as a reward. I was thinking maybe we could make out a schedule where you can edge me and deny me and help work up my stamina." he said, looking up at me almost sheepishly.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Just promise me you will safeword me if it gets too intense and you need to cum. I don't want you walking around in pain, Jimin. And the safeword is definitely a necessity because you will be begging me to cum and if you have made me promise not to let you, then I won't." I replied, making him smile and bite his lip. He continued to stare me down, making my mouth begin to run dry as I looked him up and down.

"Do...do you mind if we start now?" he asked, looking at me eagerly. 

"Right now? I mean, sure if you want to." I said, as he stayed seated on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands and staring at my hands. 

"Yes, please." he said, his gaze intensifying as he continued to stare at my hands. I began to reach toward his sweatpants, seeing them begin to tent already. 

"Here, lift your hips." I instructed as he nodded quickly. He complied by lifting his body, leaning back on his hands and allowing me to slip his sweatpants down to just above his knees before he rested back on the bed, his cock springing free. I could see it pulsing with his heartbeat as I reached my hand out for it, a tiny bead of precum already pearling on the tip. 

"Wow, you really are sensitive, aren't you? This hard and precum already? I wonder if you could cum untouched one day." I said, making him smirk.

"I don't know about that, maybe one day. I'm not the one with that talent." he said, making me quirk my eyebrow.

"Wait, one of you can?" I asked as his grin turned more sly.

"Hobi hyung can. When I say untouched, I mean no touching of his dick at all. It is pretty amazing to watch actually. I've seen him cum from getting spanked before-AH!" he yelped as I gripped his cock while he was distracted, sliding my hand up and down his hardened length. 

"What's your safeword for me, Jimin?" I asked, continuing to stroke him.

"Safeword is Peaches." he moaned slightly, his cock throbbing in my hand. I stopped and began running my thumb over his head, spreading the precum around as he groaned and bit his lip, staring at me with intensity. I looked straight at him as I grinned, and let my tongue run over my lips, his cock throbbing again as I began to stroke it.

"You know how much Yoongi would love to watch this right now? How turned on he would get?" I asked as Jimin whimpered, biting down hard on his lip as I saw his thighs quiver slightly.

"Y-Yeah, he would really like it." he whimpered, more precum dribbling out of the tip of his cock. I slowed my strokes down, twisting my hand slightly as I went, now getting damp with his precum, making the slide even smoother.

"I think so too. I think he would be standing on the other side of the room over there, telling you what a dirty boy you are, how you are so eager for me to touch your cock and make you cum." I said as he gasped and leaned on one hand, reaching the one furthest from me up and gripped my wrist. 

"Fuck, you got me close already." he said, his cock throbbing and dribbling out more precum. 

"I'll give it a moment to subside, and then I'll keep going slow. Just relax back like you were. Next time just tell me to stop, and I'll know you're close." I instructed as he let go of my wrist and I removed my hand from his pulsing member.

"Alright, alright, okay." he repeated in a breathy voice, his eyes looking heavier. 

"Now, with this being your first session with me, I won't edge you too many times, especially since the aim is denial and not release." I said as I began ever so slowly stroking him again, making him immediately moan out and grip the sheets as his head dropped back. His mouth dropped open as I continued to twist my hand along his firm dick, feeling the softness of his head slip through my fingers as I stroked him. I only did this for about a minute more before his thighs began to shake and he started to squirm slightly.

"Stop, stop!" he moaned, leaning his head up and scrunching his eyes shut. I removed my hand as his cock bobbed and a single stream of precum ran down his cock, his body shaking with restraint. 

"Good job for telling me, baby. I'll only do it one more time, alright?" I asked as he nodded quickly his breath getting heavier. He leaned up a little more so he could watch my hand as I took his member in my hand again, stroking him with slow, soft strokes. He gasped and his mouth dropped open as he turned and leaned his head against my shoulder, his body trembling with need.

"Lemme cum, please please lemme cum." he whimpered as I hummed.

"Jimin baby, you know the rules. If you really think you need to, I will but you gotta use your safeword. Are you going to use it?" I asked as he shook his head quickly. 

"Oh God, oh fuck, stop stop!" he moaned. This time I took my hand to the base of his cock and formed a circle, squeezing at the base quite firmly as he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily. 

"So good for me, so so good Jimin." I said as I felt his throbbing member begin to subside slightly. I released it and kissed his forehead as he leaned back on the bed.

"Holy fuck, that was hot. God, this is going to be more difficult than I thought." He breathed, his eyes still closed.

"Well, if at any point you change your mind or can't handle it anymore, you just let me know alright? Do you have something to clean off with?" I asked, standing up as he nodded.

"Yeah um, let me get a cloth from the bathroom." he said, beginning to sit up.

"No no, I got it, just needed to know where to go. I will be right back." I said, walking away toward the bathroom he pointed to. There were rolled up wash rags in a little pyramid on the corner of the counter, making me smile at his décor as I grabbed one and wet it with warm water. I washed my hands and then brought it out to see him still laying on the bed, his cock beginning to soften.

"Here, let me clean you up. Sorry if this makes you hard again." I said, walking over with the warm rag. I wiped down his pubic region as well as his cock, and of course, it became hard in a matter of seconds. When I was finished I went and placed the cloth in his dirty clothes hamper and came back to recline next to him on his bed on my side. I began running my fingers through his hair as he hummed and smiled with his eyes closed.

"This is nice, thank you." he said, making me smile back at him.

"Well, I know we didn't have a really intense scene or anything, but aftercare is still important even after the little things sometimes. It's what makes you feel important and connected." I replied as he opened his heavy eyes up to look at me. He slipped his pants up now that his cock was beginning to soften again before laying there and continuing to let me stroke his hair.

"So Violet, tell me something about you." he said, making me laugh.

"I am a pretty complex individual, what would you like to know?" I asked, making him giggle in response.

"Okay, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked, making me take pause for a moment.

"I love listening to music. On nice days, I love to go for long drives with the windows down and with music blaring so I can sing at the top of my lungs where no one can hear me." I replied as a gentle smile came over his face.

"You have to let me hear you sing one day." he responded, making me let out a scoff that sounded closer to a snort.

"Says the professional singer. There is no way in hell." I laughed, making him chuckle.

"I'm glad you are here, Violet." he smiled, leaning his head over onto me, making me grin in response.

"I'm glad I am too." I replied. I sort of responded without thinking, just sort of naturally to his declaration. I had to think for a moment, but truly this had been the happiest I had been in some time. In truth, I really was glad I was here.

_______________  
_______________

(A/N: I know updates have been super sporadic so thank you to all my lovelies for being so patient with me. My surgery is scheduled for tomorrow so I am kind of nervous and this helped calm my mind. Also, since I will be under the knife tomorrow, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMIN!!! I wish you a world of happiness and that you feel ARMYs love from afar. I hope you all are having a beautiful weekend and I purple you all so very very much. I am still sleep deprived from day 1 and 2 of the concert and I am about to watch the replay lol. I AM STILL NOT OVER IT)


	15. Chapter 15

It had been an uneventful couple of days, all of the guys getting busy with their schedules, which was okay with me. Jungkook, however had taken to teasing me at every turn, whether it was a husky comment whispered in my ear, or a brushing along my body when he could, and it was beginning to get to me. So I began watching him over the course of the next couple of days, watching and waiting for my perfect opportunity to get him back, and it took me a couple days to figure it out, but I finally got the perfect chance. 

"What are you over there grinning about?" Yoongi asked me while I was coming out from showering after a light workout.

"Oh, just ready to put my evil plan into action." I smirked, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Your evil plan, huh? Does this plan involve me?" he asked, making me giggle slightly.

"No, I would never give away that I had an evil plan if you are involved. No, I am going to get back at Jungkook today for all his teasing." I replied, making Yoongi chuckle.

"Oh yeah? And what did this evil plan involve?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow again. I looked around to make sure no one was nearby before deciding to let him in on my secret.

"So he has been teasing me for the last several days and I keep telling him I'm going to get him back, but he doesn't seem to take me seriously. So...today is his live stream. I fully plan on going into his room while it is going, stripping behind the camera to fluster the fuck out of him, and then crawl under his desk and suck him off while he tries to keep his composure on his live stream." I said as Yoongi burst out laughing.

"Wow, you really are pretty evil there Violet. I like it...I like it a lot. Maybe we will have to plan some scenes together." he said, stepping closer and running his finger along my jawline.

"I would be up for it." I smiled, making him hum. He leaned forward and placed a soft, slow kiss on my lips before pulling back and looking over my face. 

"I'm actually planning a very special scene here shortly, but it is going to take a lot of stamina from you, I hope you are up for that." he said, making me smile.

"You know I will be." I replied as he hummed again and placed a soft kiss on my neck slightly behind my ear.

"Good girl. I guess I better tune in to Jungkook's live stream today then, huh?" he smirked, backing up from me as I giggled again.

"I'm sure it will be entertaining." I responded, heading towards the stairs. I knew his stream was coming up soon, so I quickly dressed into some slinky lingerie, trimmed in satin before throwing my satin robe over and pulling my hair up so it wouldn't get in the way. His stream was supposed to start at 3 and it was 3:05, making a smirk come over my lips.

"Showtime." I grinned before leaving my room and almost tiptoeing down the hallway. As I stood outside his door, I could hear his voice traveling through it slightly as he was greeting some of the audience, answering a few questions that they asked. I tapped one fingernail on the door before slowly opening the door and walking in, closing it behind me. I saw Jungkook's eyes flit up to meet mine before he continued to talk to his audience. I smirked as I watched him keep his composure very well, talking like I was not even there.

"Thank you bngtn259! I'm glad you enjoy my streams." he said with a big smile. I decided it was time to wipe the smile off of his face as I reached for the tie on my robe. As I untied it and let it slip to the floor, I watched him glance at me out of the corner of his eye and his entire expression changed. He licked his lips and his face flushed before he looked back at the camera and smiled.

"O-Oh, no no I'm feeling well, thank you for your concern JKbby35. I just saw something out of the corner of my eye, but no worries." he smiled, making me have to hold back laughter. 

"I'm flushed? No, no fever here, although it is a little warm Gloss399." Jungkook replied, clearing his throat again after. I reached back and unclasped my bra, letting it slowly slide off of my arms and to the floor as I watched him shift in his seat. 

"Yeah that seems like a good strategy." he replied, his voice sounding slightly strained. I slid to my knees and began crawling toward the underneath of his desk, careful to avoid the cables and cords that were coming out of the back of his equipment. I could see his slight erection poking his sweatpants, making me smirk. I began rubbing him through his pants as I felt him jerk. I could feel him getting harder in his pants as the clicks of the keyboard and mouse continued above me. I pulled at the waistband of his pants until his cock had enough room to spring out and began licking and sucking at his exposed head.

"I-I know, normally I would have made that shot. I guess I am h-having an off day." he said, his voice quivering ever so slightly. I smirked as I took him all the way in my mouth, deep into my throat as I felt his member throb.

"I'm trying guys, this isn't my best day." he breathed, as he slipped down into his chair a little further, giving me better access. I began to bob my head up and down, angling his cock towards his knees so I wouldn't bump my head on the desk. 

"Ughhhh this is not my round." he groaned, making me begin to suck on him a little harder and faster. I heard his breathing pick up as he continued to play his game above me, tapping the keys a little harder than he had been minutes prior. I pulled him almost all the way out of my mouth and sucked and licked on his head as I heard him actually whimper.

"I think I have a bad c-connection." he said, his tapping slowing down. I took him back deep all the way in my throat again, as I heard him suck in a sharp breath through his nose and heard the mouse clang against the desk above me. He continued the chatter with the audience for several minutes, but his voice sounded more and more strained with each comment he made.

"Damn, I'm sorry guys, my connection is really messing up for some reason." he said, his voice trembling. I sucked hard as I rolled my tongue along the vein under his thick cock, feeling him throb in my mouth at the pleasure.

"I h-hate to do this to you guys, but let me reboot my system and see if I can get a better connection. I will be back within a short time, so don't go anywhere." he said before I heard a few clicks and a low groan.

"Oh you naughty fucking girl. Come here." he said as he pushed his chair back and slipped his pants further down.

"Did you like my little surprise?" I asked as I took him back in my mouth.

"Hell yes! But now, I want to fuck you. Come on and ride me Violet." he said, making me chuckle around his cock and release him from my mouth.

"Your wish is my command." I said, standing up, my knees aching slightly as I got to stretch my legs straight. I turned my ass towards him and slipped my panties to the side before sinking down onto him, making him moan out, gripping my hips. As I seated against him completely, I leaned back against his firm torso and rolled my hips around, feeling him brush against all my walls beautifully.

"You are so warm, it feels so good." he groaned as he kissed on my neck and trailing his hands up from my hips. He slid them over the front of my body and over my bare breasts, cupping them and squeezing my nipples between his first finger and thumb.

"Fuck, that's good." I moaned, feeling him throb inside me as he began to move his hips underneath me as best as he could. I grinded back and forth, continuing to lean against him as I felt myself tighten and throb, feeding him deeper into me as I moaned. He let one hand travel from my breasts, down to the edge of my panties, slipping inside them and running a finger over my swollen clit. I gasped and moaned again, speeding up my grinding, circling my hips in bigger motions as he began grunting and moaning in my ear.

"Violet you are amazing. You're gonna make me cum too quick." he warned as I felt my legs tremble. I leaned forward, supporting some of my weight on my legs as I began to essentially twerk on his cock, making him moan loudly, smacking my ass a few times.

"Mmmm, Jungkook! Your cock is so good!" I moaned, feeling it press right into my spot with the angle I was using.

"F-Fuck, I'm seriously gonna cum if you keep doing that." he almost whimpered as I felt him throbbing inside me. I continued at the pace I was going until he gripped my hips and pulled me down onto his cock hard, making me moan loudly.

"I wanna cum buried deep inside you." he breathed, thrusting his hips up as he wrapped a hand around my neck and pulled me back against him again, our bodies grinding and moving together perfectly.

"Then c-cum for me. I'm so close." I moaned, the coil inside tightening and threatening to snap. 

"Cum on me baby." he said as he slipped his fingers back inside my panties and flicked my clit quickly. That was all it took for me to break into a strong orgasm, moaning and arching my back.

"Fuuuuuuck." he groaned as I felt him release inside me, panting as his cock throbbed and we continued to move through our highs. As soon as we finished, I slumped back against him, both of us breathing heavy, his head resting against mine. 

"You are always so amazing, Jungkook." I smiled, blissful in my post orgasmic state.

"So are you." he replied, kissing my neck. I reached back with my hand and began running my fingers through his hair as he hummed.

"I didn't think about this until right as I was doing it...but I am sorry if I overstepped a line here." I said quietly as he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still leaning his head against me.

"We always make sure we have consent beforehand and okay safe words. I should have asked you instead of doing this, so I feel guilty. I'm sorry." I said as I heard him scoff and kiss my neck again.

"Don't be sorry. I am a big strong man, you really think if I didn't want you to do that to me, I wouldn't stop it?" he asked, making me smile softly.

"Well, no. But you were in the middle of a live stream. Speaking of, you are sure these cameras and stuff are off?" I asked, making him laugh. 

"No worries, Violet. I shut off internet access to my computer so everything is down. I'm not upset with you, I promise. In fact, it was a pretty funny and pleasant surprise, one I never would have thought of." He chuckled.

"Okay good. I thought you liked being watched anyway." I replied, making him laugh again.

"Yes, but preferably on a format where I won't be kicked off if I have indecent exposure." he laughed.

"You know, Yoongi was watching your livestream today." I smiled, as he laughed again.

"Gloss, I fucking knew it! Hah, that is fantastic." he continued to laugh. I slipped off of him, feeling him run into my panties right way before turning around to kiss him softly, cupping his face in my hand.

"You really are okay? I didn't upset you in any way?" I asked as he gave me a fond smile.

"Never. Trust me, everything is fine, I promise. It felt amazing and was a nice afternoon pick me up." he replied.

"Okay good. I never want to take it too far." I said as he nodded.

"Trust me, with all the things we have done, there is not much you can do to take it too far. I promise you though, no worries, okay? Don't feel bad. You surprised the hell out of me but it was a very pleasant surprise." he smiled before I stood up.

"Alright, I will do my best." I said, reaching for my bra.

"Well, I hate to fuck and run but I gotta get back to my stream or they really will think something is up." he grinned, grabbing a tshirt off of the floor and cleaning off with it before tucking himself back in his pants.

"I will leave you to do it uninterrupted this time." I grinned, putting my robe on over my exposed body.

"Thank you for that Violet. That really was great." he called as I started to walk to the door.

"Anytime babe." I winked before turning and walking out of the door, hearing him laugh. I grinned as I headed to my shower to wash off again, thankful that my planned worked as well as it did.

______________  
______________


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Violet, did you sleep well?" Tae asked me as I walked into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Yeah, what about you?" I responded as I grabbed a coffee mug out of the cabinet.

"I slept so good. I am glad you slept well for more than one reason. Yoongi wanted me to tell you that all of us are off of work this evening so he wanted to do a scene all together. It is going to be really intense on all of us, and he really really hopes you are up for it. I do too." He smiled as I poured my coffee.

"Thanks for the warning. So I am guessing you know what we are doing?" I asked, adding some cream.

"I do actually. We have done this scene before but it is going to be different because you are the center." He replied as I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need to bother to wear anything to the playroom?" I asked as he chuckled and took a sip of his juice.

"Panties will come off so you can leave them out. Other than that, it's up to you." He shrugged. 

"Alright. I am assuming I am not allowed to know what exactly we are doing until this evening." I said, sitting beside him on the adjacent bar stool

"Yeah, he wants to keep it a surprise. I hope you like it, we always have a lot of fun with it. It takes endurance to be the center, just know that much." He replied with a grin.

"When do I need to be ready by?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Four. We are going to do it before dinner so we can all have a lazy dinner after. Plus we will probably work up an appetite." He answered as I nodded.

"Sounds good to me. So how did your shoot go yesterday?" I asked as he shot me a big smile.

"It went great actually. The company liked the shoot so much that they immediately contacted my agency to book me again." He replied all smiles.

"That's great! You will have to show me the pictures when they come out." I replied. 

"Oh for sure I will." He grinned as he spun around on his stool. Tae and I chit chatted while I drank my coffee until we separated ways and I was left to go to my room and think about this evening. I couldn't get it out of my head, no matter what I did. I thought of so many scenarios that could be awaiting me, but I had no clues as to what they were planning. I ate a light lunch and spent the day involved in intense self care, shaving, carefully styling my hair, makeup, the works. By time I finished, it was already 3:45 and I felt my stomach flopping around. 

"Alright, get yourself together. Whatever is coming, you are prepared and you can handle this." I said to myself in the mirror before standing up straight and walking back into my room from the bathroom. I put on a silver bustier and heels, before putting on a sheer floor length robe and walking out of my door. I walked down the hallway, feeling more confident with every step I took with the clacking of my heels against the floor. 

"Holy fuck." I heard as I walked towards the playroom.

"What?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Hoseok who had just come out of his room.

"You look really hot. Goodness, I can't wait to get my hands on you." he said, following right behind me.

"Thank you handsome!" I replied as I continued to walk. Once we reached the playroom, everyone else was there already in various forms of undress. 

"Good afternoon Violet. Are you ready for what is in store?" Yoongi smirked as he uncrossed his legs and stood from one of the rolling leather chairs.

"I am always ready." I smiled back, making him chuckle. 

"Alright, so let me explain this scene and get your consent before we begin. This is basically a relay in a way. It will require you to be on your hands and knees on the center of one of the beds. We will put some pillows underneath you so if you start getting weak you can rest on them and take the pressure off of your knees and hands. You will not have to move from that position the entire time." he started as I raised an eyebrow, my insides already tightening at what was coming.

"We are your moving pieces." Namjoon said as he slipped his shirt off over his head.

"He is right, we will do everything. How this goes, is I will be sitting in this chair until the very end, watching it all unfold. It starts with Jungkook and we go in age youngest to oldest. You will start by him in front of you and you suck him off until he is ready to fuck you. Then he will get behind you and fuck you while Tae comes up and you suck him off. Once Jungkook cums, Tae will get behind and fuck you while Jimin takes his place and you suck him off...and so on. I will be the very last one in line." he explained as my eyes got wider and wider with every word he said.

"There are a couple of rules though." Jin said as Yoongi nodded.

"One, if at any time it gets too much for you and you can't get your safeword out, lean on the pillows and tap the bed three times, and all play will stop dead." Yoongi continued.

"Three taps, got it." I replied, slipping my robe off.

"The second is for the guys, and they already know this but I will explain it to you in case it happens. The rule is, they cannot cum from you sucking them off, only from fucking you. If they cum from you sucking them off, there is a penalty. Everyone will no longer switch out to get sucked. They will have to continue getting sucked the entire time while everyone still takes their turns fucking you. It doesn't sound like a penalty, but it can easily throw you into oversensitivity." Yoongi finished, as I swallowed hard and looked over at the king size bed closest to us.

"Thankfully we all have been able to avoid that penalty thus far." Jungkook said, as he slipped his boxers off, getting completely naked.

"And third, you get to cum as much as you want, no limits. But don't worry, since we all know we have to go after each other, we will usually cum as quickly as we can." Jimin grinned.

"So, do you consent?" Yoongi asked as I smiled and nodded.

"I do." I replied as he smirked.

"Then let's play." he said in a slightly deeper voice, motioning to the bed. I walked over to it and crawled up on my hands and knees to the center of the bed. Tae and Jimin brought over some pillows and set them up underneath me to where they were brushing my belly as Yoongi rolled the chair up to the bottom of the bed facing my side. Yoongi slipped his clothes off before sitting down in the chair as Jungkook smiled and walked up to me and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Are you ready, Violet?" he asked, running his hands up and down his body.

"I'm ready." I smiled as he climbed up on the bed on his knees in front of me, his half hard cock right in front of my face. I looked up at him as I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, making him let out a huff of air. He slipped his cock into my mouth, letting out a low moan as I closed my lips around him, feeling him immediately begin to plump and harden. 

"God, they are so hot." Namjoon said as I concentrated on sucking and rolling my tongue over his thickness.

"Fuck, she is good." he groaned as I bobbed my head as much as I could given my position. He began lightly thrusting his hips, my lips stretching as he reached full hardness.

"Yeah she is." Hoseok chimed in as Jungkook gripped my hair and dropped his head back, groaning. He slowly fucked my mouth for a minute or two before I felt him throb once in my mouth.

"Jesus, I am ready to fuck you already." he grunted as I felt him twitch in my mouth. He slipped his cock out of my mouth with a pop as I looked up at him with a grin.

"Already?" I asked as he gave me a mischievous look. 

"Shut up." he chuckled as he slipped from the bed and walked around behind me as Taehyung slipped his boxers down and began walking over. I felt Jungkook climb between my legs, his hard cock prodding at my wet entrance as Taehyung looked at me with a smoldering look.

"Wow this is hot." he replied as he climbed up onto the bed in front of me. I felt Jungkook breach my entrance, stretching me deliciously. I let my mouth drop open and groaned as he slipped all the way into me, his hips flush against my ass. 

"Let's fill that mouth." Taehyung smirked as he slipped his cock between my already open lips and fed it slowly into my mouth.

"Oh gosh, it's so warm." Jungkook moaned as Tae began humming in pleasure in front of me. It was so much, I wasn't sure what to concentrate on, Tae's long cock sliding further down my throat or Jungkook's thick one stretching me out. I moaned around Tae's cock making him groan and grip my hair.

"Mmm she has a good mouth too." Tae said as I heard kissing beside me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Jimin and Jin kissing as Jimin was stroking Jin to hardness. I whimpered as I throbbed, feeling such pleasure at the way Jungkook was thrusting in just the right spot.

"Jungkook, don't take too long, she sucks dick really good." Tae grunted, his mouth dropping open in pleasure.

"I don't want to rush it, she feels so fucking good." he replied, gripping my hips and thrusting harder.

"Y-Yeah, but her mouth feels so good too." Tae panted. I looked up to see Tae staring down at me with dark eyes, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. I felt myself throbbing around Jungkook as he began thrusting even harder.

"Jesus Violet, you're so so good." Jungkook moaned. I hummed around Tae's cock as I felt him throb and moan. 

"Kook, please. Remember she has a lot to go." Tae huffed as Jungkook thrusted faster.

"Okay okay, I could cum soon anyway." He panted as he continued to thrust. I whimpered around Tae's cock as Jungkook changed his angle and started brushing the right spots even more. I flicked my tongue over Tae's head as he slowed down and almost pulled all the way out of my mouth before slowly sliding back in.

"Look at you all, so sexy." I heard Yoongi say, making me quiver. 

"Fuck, I'm about to cum." Jungkook grunted as he pivoted his hips harder. Within a few more thrusts he stilled against me, almost growling as he released inside me and Tae let out a sigh, pulling out of my mouth. Jungkook slowly pulled out and they both got off the bed as Jimin walked over, smiling softly at me.

"You look beautiful." he said, climbing up on the bed some and leaning to kiss me before getting all the way on his knees in front of me, his beautifully curved cock in front of my lips.

"Fuuuuck, you are tight!" Tae groaned as he began to sink into me. I moaned loudly as Jimin slipped his cock into my mouth, muffling my moans. Taehyung was so long I felt him hitting deep inside me, my pussy already throbbing around him.

"Mmmm Violet! I missed your mouth." Jimin moaned as I flicked my tongue over his head. 

"I bet she's so wet right now." Namjoon said as Tae grunted, thrusting harder.

"Yeah, so wet." Tae replied as he thrusted harder. I felt my climax climbing quickly as he thrusted so hard, and fast. I whimpered around Jimin, making him moan and look down at me, biting his lip. Within a few more thrusts, I was cumming around Tae's cock, clenching down hard and making him moan. There wasn't much talking after that, just Taehyung thrusting harder, chasing his high and Jimin moaning as I took him deep in my throat, choking around his cock.

"F-Fuck, Tae please hurry." Jimin almost whined, as I kept him deep in my throat. Within a few more hard thrusts, Tae was throbbing inside me, his deep voice moaning low and long. Jimin pulled out of my mouth with a sigh as Tae pulled out of me slowly. I could feel their cum leaking out of me a little bit before Jimin rushed behind me and sunk into me before Namjoon could even reach me. He moaned as he sunk into me and began thrusting hard immediately, chasing a high I knew he was probably close to already. Namjoon grinned as he came up onto the bed, his cock hard and right by my mouth.

"Have you cum yet, sweetheart?" he asked as I whimpered and nodded, my pussy throbbing around Jimin as his curve hit my g-spot just right.

"Good girl." Namjoon grinned as he slipped his cock into my mouth. Jimin's thrusts were short and fast, whimpering as he gripped my hips hard. I moaned around Namjoon's cock, hearing him growl as he went deeper. Even though my jaw was hurting slightly from being stretched, I left it a little more slack to accommodate Namjoon's size. I began drooling slightly as he gripped my hair tightly and started thrusting into my mouth with slow thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck Joon I'm not going to last." Jimin moaned as he thrusted faster. 

"Then come baby." Namjoon smirked as he looked up. Jimin whimpered and I felt him releasing inside me as he continued to thrust through his high. Namjoon slipped out of my mouth and as Jimin retreated from the bed and Hoseok immediately walked over to me.

"Go easy on me babygirl, I am sensitive today." Hoseok said as he kneeled in front of me. I began slowly bobbing on his cock as he sucked in a quick breath and let it out in a shaky breath.

"Wow, you are dripping." Namjoon said before slipping into me, making me moan loudly around Hoseok's cock. They began an almost push/pull situation, Namjoon pulling me onto his cock and pushing me forward onto Hobi's. My pussy began to quiver as I felt another climax beginning to build from the way Namjoon was fucking me. I whimpered around Hobi's cock, making him groan, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side as if he didn't know what to do with his hands. 

"Wow it's so good." Hoseok groaned as Namjoon thrusted faster.

"I'm going to go faster now, cause I need to cum baby." Namjoon said behind me as he began thrusting at a very fast pace. I moaned loudly, feeling that coil tightening faster, my body shaking with pleasure as he thrusted, so hard his balls were slapping against me. 

"Joon, hurry." Hoseok said as I felt him throb in my mouth a couple times. Namjoon thrusted for at least a minute or two more before I felt him release, slowing down and eventually coming to a stop, leaving me right on the edge.

"Fuck I'm so close." I moaned as Namjoon slipped out and Hoseok climbed up behind me.

"Good, that means I get to make you cum, babygirl." He said as he thrusted into me hard. I moaned and whimpered as Jin placed his dripping cock in front of my lips, smiling down at me.

"Go easy on me too, Jimin worked me up earlier." he said as I nodded and he began feeding himself into me. 

"Our Violet has been so good, hasn't she?" I heard Yoongi say as Hoseok began using those dancer's hips to thrust into me in a wave motion. Within a few thrusts I was cumming around him, making him moan and his hips stutter slightly as Jin moaned from the vibrations of my moans.

"W-Wow, you are so hot." Jin groaned as Hoseok picked the pace back up. My legs were shaking and my arms were beginning to shake too as I felt weak from my second orgasm. I was almost entering subspace, in a haze like euphoric feeling as Jin began gently thrusting into my slack mouth. My face was wet with spit and my inner thighs were now coated with their cum and mine as Hoseok thrusted in and out, sloppy and wet.

"Gonna cum now, angel." Hoseok grunted as he thrusted harder a few more times before stilling in me, his cock throbbing and pumping me fuller than I already was.

"Oh thank God, her mouth feels so good, I wouldn't have lasted too much longer." Jin breathed as he pulled out of my mouth. As Hoseok pulled out and Jin walked around me, I looked up at Yoongi as he stood there in front of me, smiling.

"Just look at you, completely wrecked. You have tears coming out of your eyes , your lips are all wet and swollen, and you look positively gorgeous." Yoongi said, as he ran his hand over my head affectionately. I whimpered as Jin entered me, looking up at Yoongi with my tear filled eyes.

"Th-Thank you, sir." I managed to eke out, my voice a little hoarse from my throat being fucked so much.

"Just suck me slow, baby. I know you are probably tired." He said as he angled his large cock towards my open lips. I slowly fed him into my mouth as Jin began thrusting with deep, hard, long strokes. I whimpered with each thrust, my pussy almost oversensitive at this point. 

"D-Don't worry. I-I won't last long, she feels so good." Jin said, my swollen pussy clenching around him, making him moan.

"Good girl, Violet baby. So good for us." Yoongi praised as I whimpered around his cock. Jin thrusted harder and faster, and despite him saying he wasn't going to last long, he continued for several minutes as I felt another orgasm begin building up.

"F-Fuck I am going to cum!" he warned, moments before stilling his hips and releasing inside me.

"Okay baby, last one." Yoongi said as he pulled from my mouth. I let my arms collapse as Jin pulled out, resting my body on the pillows as I kept my ass in the air. I almost gasped for air as I felt Yoongi slip into me, moaning low as he slid in slowly until his hips were flush.

"So wet baby, so full of everyone." he said as I moaned out loud now that my mouth wasn't filled with cock. As he began thrusting, I whimpered with every single thrust, moans involuntarily spilling from my mouth.

"You're so tight and swollen from everyone getting to fuck you. Did it feel good, baby?" he asked, thrusting a little harder.

"Y-Yes sir." I whimpered as I heard him growl and thrust faster. I looked over to see the rest of the guys reclining, all watching the grand finale as Yoongi began thrusting harder and faster.

"I won't last long either, don't worry. I've been stroking it this whole time to the beautiful sight I got to witness. You have been such a good girl for us." he praised as he grabbed my hips and thrusted sharply, our skin slapping together.

"Fuck, Yoongi!" I moaned as I felt another orgasm start to build.

"Oh, you gonna cum for me? You going to let me give you one more high before you get to rest?" he asked through his thrusts as I nodded weakly.

"Yes, yes please." I moaned as my legs started shaking. He gave one good slap to my ass, making me whimper as it tingled.

"Good girl. Cum for me, and then I will be done." he breathed, moaning afterward. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds of him in pleasure, the feeling of his thickness dragging on my swollen walls, making my orgasm build even quicker.

"I'm close." I breathed, as I felt myself tightening, my body winding up for release.

"Cum." he commanded, and I felt everything shatter. I came so hard I started to squirt, making him moan loudly, thrusting hard as I felt him release, my body shaking uncontrollably so hard that even after I stopped having an orgasm, my body still shook with pleasure. As soon as he finished, he pulled out slowly and got out from between my legs, rubbing my calves.

"You were so good for us." Jungkook said as he came up and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead as Yoongi and he helped lay me on my side.

"So amazing." Jimin said as he moved the pillows and climbed up on the bed, stroking my face.

"Now you don't move. We are going to get the tub filled and we will carry you in there, because you just need to relax, okay?" Taehyung said as I saw Jin and Namjoon walking to the bathroom.

"Thank you." I said, feeling like even saying those two words were an effort.

"I am very proud of you, you did an amazing job." Yoongi said as he started massaging and rubbing my legs.

"She really did, especially for her first relay." Hoseok said, smiling at me.

"Did you enjoy it?" Jungkook asked as I nodded and smiled, feeling completely drained of energy.

"Don't worry now, you are going to get the best aftercare of your life." Jimin smiled softly as he massaged my arm. I looked around at all of them and it hit me how lucky I was to be with caring men, unlike many of my former clients. Even if I never fucked them, they still sucked at aftercare a lot of the times. This was better than I could have ever imagined.

_________________  
_________________

**(A/N: I hope that** **didn't** **feel** **too** **terribly** **rushed** **but** **I** **didn't** **want it** **to** **get too repetitive.)**


	17. Chapter 17

When they said I would receive the best aftercare of my life, they weren't kidding. I don't think there was a body part that they didn't massage, we soaked in the bath, and afterwards went downstairs and cuddled on the reclining theater seats. It felt so warm and comforting, probably the best attention I had ever gotten.

The week went on and Jimin and I had our training sessions almost every day, each time him being able to last a little longer before we had to stop. He was doing great, and I always made sure to let him know how good he was doing.

I decided to head into town one afternoon and stop by to see Minzy. It felt weird walking through the doors of my work, even though in truth it had not been that terribly long.

"Violet!!! Oh so good to see you!! How are things going?" She asked as I walked into her office and sat in her chair with my legs crossed.

"Couldn't be better, actually. This was probably the best decision I've ever made. They are all really nice, and I am enjoying myself." I said as she smirked at me.

"I'm glad. I won't say I told you so, but it makes me happy to hear that it is working out well. You're doing me proud. " she replied with a smile on her face.

"Happy I could. How are things going with my regulars?" I asked as a flash of something came across her face, but was quickly replaced by the big smile again.

"Most of them, everything is going just fine. One though..." she trailed off as I rolled my eyes.

"Lemme guess, Johnny?" I asked as she sighed and nodded, closing a folder and leaning back in her chair to look at me.

"He has given us a hell of a time. Turned down and sent back 4 different girls this week, saying they weren't good enough. I don't know what kind of hold you had on him or what kind of voodoo you performed on him, but he is slightly obsessed." She said as I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"He is a douche. He's just mad I wouldn't let him fuck me and that I have a private contract." I replied, as she nodded.

"I believe so. He has been causing quite a problem." She sighed.

"Then get rid of him." I shrugged.

"You know I can't do that. He is a powerful man, you know that would cause even bigger problems." She responded as I sighed and uncrossed my legs, leaning forward. 

"Well, I can't really stay long, but I just wanted to check in." I said as I stood, feeling worse the longer I stayed there.

"Take care of yourself Violet." She replied, giving a small smile. On my way out I stopped by the dressing room and talked to a few of the girls who were hanging out, catching up on all the latest gossip about clients and everyone's lives. Part of me, a very tiny part, missed overhearing all of this, but in truth, I mainly kept to myself when I was at work. After I bid them goodbye, I walked outside to the parking lot. As I reached my car and walked around the driver's side, I stopped dead at what I saw. Someone had keyed my car all down the side. And it wasn't just any keying, they scratched the word WHORE in big letters. I had to hold back angry tears as I climbed into my car. I didn't want to drive it back and all the guys to see it, so I decided to drive it back to my old apartment and park it in the corner of the parking lot and take a taxi back to the house. On the way back as I rode in the taxi, I couldn't help but see that word engraved in my mind. It is truly what I had become, and it was taking a lot to try to get it out of my head. When I got back, thankfully no one was around, so I was able to sneak upstairs and relax on my bed for a bit.

A couple hours had apparently gone by until I heard a voice calling me down the hallway. I rubbed my eyes and slipped off of the bed, walking to the doorway and opening it slowly.

"Yes?" I called back as I saw Hoseok's smiling face at the end of the hallway.

"Dinner is ready! Come on, you will love it!" He smiled as I nodded and walked out of my room. I felt like a zombie and I had to snap out of it. As I sat at dinner, I mainly picked at the food as the guys all talked about their days.

"How was your day, Violet?" Jin asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh, it was alright. Stopped by my old office to check in." I said, pushing the food around.

"Do you not like the food?" Namjoon asked as I looked down at my plate still almost filled, and back up at him.

"No, it's good, I'm just not very hungry for some reason." I replied as he made a noise of understanding. After we had finished dinner and the guys began to leave the table one by one, Yoongi stood up and cleared his throat, causing me to look up at him.

"Violet, can I see you privately in my room please? " he asked as I nodded and stood as well. I followed him wordlessly from the dining room all the way to his room until I walked in and shut the door.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said, motioning to the bed as I nodded and walked over to his bed, climbing up and sitting on the edge of it.

"Is that really that comfortable? Come on, lay down for me, will you?" He asked as I nodded again, scooting back some and laying down on his bed, his being just as comfortable if not more than my own. He walked around the other side of the bed and climbed up, laying down beside me, on his side facing me.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked as I looked at him, a little taken aback. 

"I'm fine, just had a rough day." I lied.

"Did that rough day have something to do with you returning here in a taxi?" He asked as my eyes widened.

"How did you know?" I asked as he sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I saw it from the window. Now, you gonna tell me what happened? It is obviously something if it has gotten you out of sorts like this. " he replied, his voice soft. I looked down so I wouldn't have to look into his deep and soulful eyes.

"Someone vandalized my car today." I said quietly as I felt him kiss my forehead.

"Did you report it to the police?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No, I don't want anyone to see it. Which is stupid I guess, because I'm going to have to get it fixed at some point. It was just....degrading." I said, as he wrinkled his forehead and looked at me quizzically. 

"What did they do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, causing me to look back down.

"They...they scratched the word whore in big letters all long the driver's side." I said, trying to swallow the lump that had taken purchase in my throat.

"Are you fucking serious?! Are there security cameras where you parked?" he asked as I shook my head, still afraid to look up.

"No, they stopped working years ago in that parking lot. Minzy never got them fixed." I said, sniffing after. I felt his long fingered hand cup my face, making me look up at him, feeling my chest constrict at the concerned look on his face.

"You know that whoever did that isn't right, don't you?" he asked, as I bit my lip and stifled the sad sigh I wanted to release.

"But they are." I said softly.

"No, they are not. Just because you have an active sex life and you are very open with it doesn't make you a whore." he said, as I felt my eyes beginning to burn.

"Yoongi, you are paying me to be here." I said as my voice began to break. I felt my eyes start to water as he looked at me sadly, his expressive eyes hitting me right in the gut.

"That doesn't define your worth. You are worth so much more than that, and you know it. We all enjoy your company, otherwise we would keep this strictly business. We like having you here." he said, as I felt a tear work its way out of my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb before scooting closer and wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I let it get to me so much." I sniffled as I leaned into his warm hold.

"Don't be sorry, it's alright, but please, don't take that to heart. I know we don't know you extremely well yet, but you are a great person. You show your heart even when you don't mean to. You are a caring person, and you make everyone smile and laugh. You are desirable and sensual, beautiful and kind, sexy and sweet. So know your worth." he said as I felt my heart pounding at his words. I leaned in and kissed him softly for a moment before pulling back with a soft smile on my face.

"Thank you, Yoongi." I said softly as he looked at me with a little smile on his face.

"Am I allowed to kiss you back now?" he asked, making me chuckle and nod. He leaned in and kissed me a lot like last time, slow and soft. This time, we didn't break after just a moment, it continued on longer, him pulling me flush to him as he deepened the kiss slightly, making me hum into it. As he pulled back, he rested his forehead against mine and let out a soft breath.

"Y/N, please do me a favor. Never forget who you really are. You are amazing." he breathed, cupping my face again as I closed my eyes. I lowered my head and scooted down the bed a bit, snuggling into him and resting my head against his chest and neck, making him chuckle.

"Can we stay like this for just a bit?" I asked as he hummed and rubbed my back.

"Of course we can." he replied, squeezing me tightly. His hold felt so warm and comforting, and he seemed to enjoy it as much as I did, rubbing my back periodically and wriggling in comfort. We laid there for some time, and before I knew it, I heard his soft, slow breaths coming from above me. I leaned my head back to see him fast asleep, making me smile. I kissed his cheek softly before leaning back in and snuggling up to him. Before long, I had joined him and had fallen fast asleep as well. I woke up at one point in the early morning to still feel his arms wrapped around me and feel his chest moving slowly up and down, making me smile. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had actually slept with another person, and it felt amazing. I didn't wake again until Yoongi was kissing my forehead awake, making my eyes flutter open to see his sleepy face, which was frankly adorable.

"Good morning." I said as he gave me a little sleepy smile and yawned.

"Good morning, y/n. Did you sleep well?" he asked, as I nodded and let out a little satisfied sigh.

"Yeah, I slept amazing honestly. I forgot what it felt like to sleep with another person." I said as he hummed.

"I could say the same. You are the first person to sleep in this bed besides me." he replied as my eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Really? As long as you guys have been close, no one has slept in here?" I asked as he shook his head.

"That's why we have the play room. I love all of those guys, but not in a romantic way. We are good friends and we have fun with each other in and out of the playroom. There is no reason to sleep together. I mean, I know a few of the guys have before, but no one has been in here but me. It's nice." he said, his eyes closed as he spoke.

"Thank you for everything yesterday, I really appreciate it." I said as he smiled at me and opened his eyes, looking at me with such a softness.

"I was just glad I could help you feel better. Next time, let those words roll right off of your back, because you know your worth." he said as I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will. Oh gosh what time is it?" I asked, looking around. He looked over on the wall where his clock was and groaned, before yawning again.

"It's a little after nine. I need to get up now, but I'm so comfortable." he replied, smiling. We wound up laying there for a few more minutes before we both got up and headed out of his room.

"I'm going to go get a shower, but thank you again Yoongi." I smiled as he nodded.

"Anytime, beautiful." he replied. As I walked back to my room, I felt butterflies in my stomach, and that scared me shitless.

____________________  
____________________


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of days went by and even though my conversation with Yoongi did make me feel better, I still felt in a bit of a funk. I didn't really know what to do to get out of it, but I tried to keep myself a bit distracted. I had gone for a swim, sat in the steam room, watched some movies, anything to keep my mind off of things. 

"Hey Violet, are you alright?" Namjoon asked me as I looked up from the magazine I was currently reading.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked as he plopped down on the couch beside me. 

"You just seem...off I guess. Something bothering you?" he asked as I shook my head.

"No just had something annoying happen, but I'm alright. Sorry if I haven't seemed like myself." I said, smiling softly at him.

"Well that sucks. I'm sorry things haven't been going great for you. I hope it is nothing....we did." he hesitated as my eyes widened.

"No! Not at all, you guys are great really. I like every moment I have spent here so far." I smiled as he grinned and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, as I closed the magazine and plopped it to the side, turning to face him more.

"Sure, anything." I replied as he smiled almost shyly.

"Alright, so you know I'm a switch. Besides Yoongi, it has honestly been quite a while since someone else dominated me. I am not looking for you to peg me really, just...take control. Would that be something you would consider?" he asked as I grinned almost in an evil way.

"Oh, I don't think I need to consider it, I would love to." I replied as his gaze turned dark.

"Glad to hear it. I will set up a scene maybe later this week, if that's alright?" he asked, as I giggled.

"I'm here at your disposal, honey. Whenever you want it, just let me know." I replied as his smile only got bigger.

"Sounds perfect." he replied, biting his lip a little as he looked at me. 

"Yes, yes it does." I replied, making him chuckle. We sat there chatting for a while, and it actually felt pretty nice, having long everyday conversations like this. Namjoon and I seemed to relate a lot when it came to family issues, and it was nice having someone who knew what it felt like, although I felt bad he was treated that way. 

"Hey Violet, Yoongi asked me if I would come get you. He needs you for a moment." Jin said as he came into the room and plopped onto the couch on the other side of Namjoon.

"Alright, sure. Where is he?" I asked as Jin smirked.

"He is waiting for you in the playroom." he replied as I felt my stomach flop.

"Oh! Okay, thank you." I replied as I walked out of the room. As I walked up the stairs, I wondered what Yoongi was planning, making me tingle in anticipation. As I made it up to the top of the stairs, I could see Yoongi standing right outside the playroom and I wanted to drool at the way he looked. He was wearing a white tank top and some low hanging sweatpants, his hair a little messy and his eyes almost looking primal already.

"Well hello there!" I said, smiling at him as I walked up to him. 

"Good afternoon, gorgeous." he smirked as I stood close to him, looking at the playroom doors.

"Jin said you needed me?" I asked as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms, humming as his eyes met mine.

"Ah, you see, Jin misspoke. I don't need you, but someone behind that door needs you." he said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"My interest is definitely captured." I replied, making him chuckle before kissing my lips slowly, sucking on my bottom lip as he pulled back.

"I know how bummed you've been lately, and I thought maybe this would cheer you up. You up for it?" he asked, making me smile.

"Always." I replied, as he smiled and turned to push open the door. As they opened, my mouth dropped at what was waiting on the other side. There was Hoseok, tied up in suspension, his arms tied behind him, in a sitting position but with his ass exposed. His cock was hard, his ass slightly pink, as he looked up at me with lust filled eyes.

"You see, I have our Hoseok all ready for you. I heard Jimin let slip about his special little talent, and I thought you would like to see it firsthand." Yoongi replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spoke in my ear, making me shiver.

"Oh yes, please." I replied as Hoseok let out a whimper. 

"Good girl. Come on, let me show you how to get him going, and then the show will begin." he said as he kissed my neck and let go of me. I noticed that on the rolling chair near where Hoseok was hanging was a number of things that made my inner dominant self want to squeal with excitement. Yoongi walked over to the chair and picked up a wide, long leather paddle, flipping it around in his hand.

"What's the safe word Hoseokie?" Yoongi asked as Hoseok looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kiwi." he breathed as Yoongi looked at me and smirked. 

"Count for us." he said as he swung the paddle and slapped Hoseok square across the ass, making him yelp.

"One." he breathed, his cock twitching. Yoongi grinned as he brought the paddle down again, Hoseok yelping again, his cock twitching once again with pleasure.

"Two." he said, his voice sounding rougher.

"Mmmm, so good Hoseok." I said as he panted. Yoongi brought the paddle down again as Hoseok let out a little moan.

"Three!" he moaned as his cock twitched a few times, a little string of precum dripping off of the tip of his cock. 

"Would you like to try?" Yoongi asked, holding the paddle in my direction. I smiled and walked over to Yoongi, taking the paddle in my hand. I gripped the soft leather in my hands, feeling it squeak slightly under pressure as I tightened my hand. With one quick swing I grinned at the impact as it hit his ass with a beautiful smacking sound.

"Four!" he moaned loudly as Yoongi hummed from beside me.

"Again." Yoongi almost growled as I stared at Hoseok's pinking ass. I swung and paddled him again as he jiggled and moaned, more precum dripping out of his hard member.

"Five." he almost whispered, his eyes closed in pleasure. I handed Yoongi the paddle and walked up to Hoseok's ass, rubbing it with my hand as he hummed. I looked at Yoongi and grinned as I ran my hands slowly up his back before digging my nails into his back a decent strength and raking them down.

"Mnnn oh fuck!" Hoseok moaned as I watched the pink streaks appear on his skin.

"Oh, good thinking baby. He loves that." Yoongi said, as he grabbed another paddle, and spanked his ass again making him moan out loud, whimpering slightly afterwards.

"Six!" he said, his voice sounding hoarse. 

"Come on baby, now you get to watch the show." he said as he walked around in front of Hoseok. 

"How you doing there, Hobi?" I asked as he panted and looked at me, his cock still dripping precum.

"G-Good. I want to cum." he said, his voice sounding heavy. 

"You can cum as soon as you want. But, I want to give you something to cum to. So, Violet, are you up for that?" Yoongi asked as he stepped between Hoseok and I, looking at me with heavy eyes.

"Yes, please." I replied as he grinned. 

"Then step back and sit on the couch, gorgeous." Yoongi smirked as I nodded. I stepped a couple steps back and sat on the leather couch, my ass on the edge, leaning back. I stared up at Yoongi until he sunk to his knees in front of me, immediately making my heart start beating fast in anticipation. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply while his hands slid up my legs and to the edge of my leggings, slipping his fingers under the waistband. I whimpered into the kiss as he slipped his hands in and broke our kiss with a heavy breath.

"Lift up." he instructed as I lifted my hips immediately. He slipped my leggings and panties down in one go, eventually sliding them all the way off as I looked up at Hoseok who licked his lips. Yoongi moved to the side and took his long fingers, grazing my inner thigh before spreading my lips, making Hobi whimper.

"Look how wet she is already." Yoongi said as Hoseok's cock twitched and dripped. Yoongi looked at me and smirked before grabbing my calves and putting them on his shoulders. I bit my lip as he stared into my eyes and lowered his head, pressing his lips against my womanhood. I breathed out a harsh breath, staring down at him and then up into Hoseok's eyes as Yoongi parted my folds with his tongue, delving straight into me. I moaned, arching my back as I raised a hand and gripped the back of the couch behind me, breathing heavily. I watched as Hoseok's cock continued to twitch as he moaned, breathing heavily. Yoongi slowly traveled his tongue upwards until he hit my clit, making me gasp and arch up, taking my other hand and putting it on his head.

"Oh fuck, Violet. You're gonna make me cum." Hosoek whimpered, as Yoongi hummed as he continued to flick my clit. 

"Oh God, feels so good!" I moaned, glancing down at Yoongi who stared at me intently while he sucked my clit into his mouth. I moaned louder, looking back up at Hoseok who was breathing heavily, his cock steadily dripping precum. 

"Mmmm I bet she tastes so good." Hoseok whimpered as I watched his throbbing cock. Yoongi hummed in answer as he flicked his tongue and slipped two of his fingers inside me slowly.

"God yes, keep going just like that." I whimpered, my legs tensing as I began to move my hips around in pleasure.

"Fuck, I need to cum!" Hoseok whined, his cock flushing even darker.

"Cum for me, Hoseok!" I moaned, as Yoongi crooked his fingers and pressed against my g-spot while continuing to flick my clit with his tongue expertly. Hoseok began panting quickly as he stared me down before his eyes rolled back in his head and his cock started shooting spurts of cum several times, him moaning as his thighs trembled. I moaned, gripping my hands on Yoongi's hair as he moved faster. I could feel the pleasure building in my core, the burn starting to tingle in my body, spreading out. That heavy feeling in my stomach signaled I was close, my body tensing as I felt my climax about to hit, teetering on the edge. 

"Yoongi, Yoongi I'm gonna cum!" I warned as he looked up at me and began thrusting his fingers harder as he continued to flick my clit. I gasped as I got pushed over the edge looking up to Hoseok as I came, my body shaking as I let out a higher pitched moan. Hoseok's cock twitched a couple more times as I started to come down from my high, us locking eyes as he gave me a tired looking grin. I looked down to Yoongi as he slipped his fingers from me and smiled, licking his lips as he lowered my legs from his shoulders. He stood and walked over to Hoseok and stood in front of him as Hoseok looked at him almost sleepily.

"Open." Yoongi commanded as Hoseok immediately complied and opened his mouth. Yoongi slipped the fingers that were just inside me into Hoseok's mouth as Hoseok moaned around them, sucking and licking them until Yoongi pulled them from his mouth.

"So good, Hoseokie, so so good." Yoongi said as he ran his hand over his head. I slipped my panties and leggings back on as Yoongi began to untie Hoseok slowly. 

"You did amazing, and that was really hot." I said, as he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you liked it." he said as Yoongi, lowered helped him down. I pulled up the towel that was on the floor to catch Hoseok's cum and balled it up as Hoseok groaned as he stretched. 

"How long have you been able to do that?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Since I was a teenager. The first time I came hands free with absolutely no stimulation to my dick was kind of an accident, but after I realized I could do it, I tried doing it again and found I was able to. It is more mind over matter, but I know it isn't possible for a lot of people." he said, as I smiled.

"Well I really enjoyed that. Thank you to you both." I said as I walked up and kissed Hoseok softly. 

"Yes, you were perfect Seokie." Yoongi said as Hoseok smiled almost bashfully. 

"And thank you for that." I said, smiling at Yoongi as I walked up to him and kissed him softly as well.

"Of course, anytime gorgeous. Now, it's cuddle time. After that, he needs touches." Yoongi said, as I nodded. We moved to the closest bed and had Hoseok lay on his back as we each laid on our sides facing him. I kissed his forehead as I ran my hand softly over his chest, him humming in contentment. 

"You were amazing, Hoseok." I said softly as Yoongi hummed in agreement, running his hands over Hoseok's shoulder and down his arm.

"Thank you. You guys were really hot so it made it a lot easier." he giggled, making Yoongi chuckle and me grin. Hoseok closed his eyes and sighed as we continued to touch him softly, me kissing his shoulder and his chest. I looked up to Yoongi who stared at me with a warm look and a soft smile, making those damn flutterings in my stomach come back. I hoped it was a fluke but every time he looked at me like that and gave me that soft grin of his, I felt them come back. And that is when the fear really began to set in.

__________________  
__________________


	19. Chapter 19

"Please Violet, please please please." Jimin panted as I stroked him, his cock throbbing in my hand. I had been edging him for an hour now and he was doing better each time we had a session.

"You know what you have to do to get me to let you cum, baby." I said as he panted, laying back on his bed, squirming as I slow stroked his precum covered cock.

"I wanna cum, I wanna cum so bad!" he moaned, his thighs trembling with pleasure and restraint.

"You haven't cum once during our sessions. It's not like it is defeat if you choose to. If you really want to, you can. You've been so good Jimin." I said as I twisted my hand up over his head.

"Fuck, stop stop!" he panted as I released his cock, it throbbing and dribbling out more precum.

"You're so good! You want me to keep going or are you ready to stop?" I asked as he laid there, sweat beading his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut, his full lips parted as he breathed heavily.

"Serious talk here, I think I might need to cum. My balls are really stating to hurt right now." he said, looking over at me as he opened his eyes.

"Alright, just say the word." I said as I gripped his cock in my hand, it immediately throbbing at the contact.

"P-Peaches." he moaned as I began stroking him. I continued to slide my hand up and down as he panted, moaning and whimpering as he began thrusting his hips upwards into my grip.

"You've done so well, baby. It's time for you to let go now. Cum for me." I said into his ear as he gasped. Second later he was practically sitting up from his muscles tensing so hard as cum shot all the way up to his shoulder, his mouth parted in a silent scream until he let out a guttural moan, his body shaking in pleasure. 

"Oh my G-God, fuck it's sssooo goooood." he moaned as I continued to stroke him through his high until he began whimpering from overstimulation. I stopped stroking him as he collapsed back into the bed, breathing heavily as I smiled at him and laid beside him.

"That was perfect, you did wonderful." I said as I kissed his forehead.

"I did?" he asked, still sounding out of breath. 

"Yes, you did. Let me get something to clean you up, okay?" I said as he nodded, his eyes staying shut. I got up from the bed and walked to his bathroom before coming out with a damp rag. I wiped my hand off and walked back over to him as I wiped his shoulder and chest off, cleaning the cum off of him.

"Thank you Violet." he smiled as he looked at me with heavy eyes.

"You are most welcome." I replied as I ran my fingers back through his hair.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Jimin asked as I smirked at him.

"I'm more excited than nervous. I know I have been the dominant in several situations with you guys now, but to truly be a dom with Namjoon...it's going to be interesting to say the least. Would you believe me if I said I was kind of surprised that a man like that would be willing to submit?" I asked as Jimin giggled and looked at me through his still heavy eyes.

"Namjoon hyung is usually very dominating and just has that aura about him. But, when I've seen him submit to Yoongi hyung, it is really hot. He goes into subspace and he loves being dominated. Just so you know, I will be watching with Yoongi later." he said as I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Oh really now?" I said as he smiled.

"Yeah he uh...he is going to fuck me while we watch on the monitors. What time was it going to be?" He asked, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, resting his head on my chest.

"I told him to be ready and waiting at seven." I said as he hummed.

"Yoongi hyung said that he couldn't help but get off to the sight of you domming Namjoon so I offered to let him fuck me instead of just getting himself off. I haven't been fucked like that in a while." Jimin said, making my heart immediately speed up. Why was Yoongi having this kind of hold over me?

"Do you want to help me get ready? I could use some help closing my leather bustier." I said as he ran his hand over my hip.

"Sure, I would love to." he said lifting his head up to look at me. I leaned down and kissed his plush lips softly as he leaned more into me and deepened the kiss slightly.

"You're so sweet, Jimin." I smiled as he giggled.

"I try." he grinned. We cuddled like that for a while until we eventually realized we had to get up or we would spend the whole day there. Jimin put me so at ease, and he was very easy to get along with. All of the guys were really. They each had their unique charms, and I truly enjoyed spending time with them individually. After that, Jimin and I parted ways for a bit so he could go and get a few things done. I found myself wandering the mansion, not really having any set place to go.

"Violet!" I heard Taehyung call as I turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" I asked as I turned to him and he met me with a huge grin.

"In a couple of days, we are going to head to town and stock up on a few...things. Did you want to come with?" he asked as I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I would love to." I smiled as Tae grinned larger.

"Just to let you know, a couple of the guys who are going can be quite...embarrassing when we go to the adult store, just forewarning you." he chuckled, making me laugh.

"Trust me, nothing they do can embarrass me." I said as he laughed back.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." he shrugged as I smirked.

"Thanks for the heads up." I replied as he laughed.

"So...word has it you are domming Namjoon tonight?" he asked as I shook my head.

"What is this such a rare occasion that it is a hot topic around here?" I asked him back as he got a dark look on his face.

"Yes, it really is. Do you care if I watch tonight?" he asked as I smiled.

"I don't but you'll have to check with Namjoon to make sure he doesn't." I said as he grinned even bigger.

"I already did, he said to ask you cause he didn't care. Me and Jin both want to watch actually." he said as I laughed.

"So the only ones not watching will be Hoseok and Jungkook." I replied as Tae shrugged.

"The day is still young." he replied as I laughed.

"Well, on that note, I am going to go upstairs and shower and start to get myself prepped. Got to get into headspace." I said as he winked. 

"If you need help, let me know." he replied as I smiled. I began walking up the stairs and couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling in my chest about Yoongi watching tonight. Why did the mention of him right now even make my heart race? I shook the thought from my head as I went upstairs and began to get myself prepared. I showered and closed my eyes, letting the water run down my body as I imagined the things I would say or do to Namjoon. Even when I was in the right headspace to be dominant, I wasn't really into degrading, however I knew that was part of what he liked. I would have to toughen up for this one, making sure that I gave him exactly what he wanted. As I got out of the shower and began drying my hair, I heard a knock at my door, making me get up and walk to it, towel still wrapped around me. I opened it to see Jimin standing there with a smile on his face.

"Oh, am I too early?" he asked as the smile dropped and he looked me up and down a little wide eyed.

"You are more than welcome to come in." I said as I stepped back. He walked in slowly and went over to my bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking at all of the things I had laid out.

"Fishnets?" he asked, running his fingers over them.

"Oh yes. They are crotchless and won't be showing TOO much because I will be wearing black over the knee boots." I said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Well hot damn! I'm not into the whole cross dressing thing, but I'd let you dress me like that!" he said, making me burst out laughing.

"Wouldn't that be hilarious? A pleasant surprise for whoever you want that day." I said, making him flush slightly.

"Yeah, who knows maybe one day." he grinned. I let my hair air dry the rest of the way, keeping it wavy as I dropped the towel, making Jimin hum.

"Like what you see?" I asked as I began slipping the fishnets up my legs.

"Always. Oh! Yoongi hyung was right!" he said, making me stop and look at him.

"About what?" I asked before continuing to slip the fishnets all the way up, not bothering with panties since these were crotchless.

"He said you had a birthmark on your ass that looked like a star." he said, making me look back at him. It was there, small and insignificant on my right ass cheek, he even noticed that?

"I do, didn't think anyone would notice." I said, as I slipped my boots on, adding a good six inches to my height.

"It's cute." he giggled, making me shake my head. 

"Here, you want to help lace up the back of this?" I asked as I slipped the bustier on, the smooth black leather feeling soft under my hands.

"Oh yeah, sure." he replied, standing behind me, beginning to tighten the laces.

"You can pull hard, it won't hurt me." I said as I felt him pull tighter.

"Jeez, I can see why you need help with this, there are a lot of laces!" He said as he worked his way up until he was finally at the top of the bustier. 

"Thank you for your help." I replied before turning around, him biting his lip.

"Lucky Namjoon." he replied, making me giggle.

"Says you who is going to get railed by Yoongi. Both of us are lucky I think." I replied, making Jimin laugh.

"Yeah, but he will be staring at you the whole time. We both will really." he said, making me feel flustered. 

"Well, I hope I put on a good show for you all." I said, as I fluffed up my hair.

"I am sure you will." he replied, as he stared at me for a moment.

"Well, it is about that time, so I guess I better not keep Namjoon waiting. I told him exactly how to be ready for me, and I can't wait to see it." I said with a smirk.

"Oh shit, I better run to Yoongi's room. Enjoy yourself, he is a whole different animal in subspace. It is a beautiful thing to see." Jimin replied as he walked quickly to the door and opened it. He rushed out and I began to follow out the door as well, just in time to see his ass round the corner as he headed to Yoongi's room. I stood tall as I marched toward the play room, my head held high, a fire inside me at what I was going to be walking in on. As I reached the door and opened it, I noticed Jin and Taehyung sitting on the couch on the far wall and Namjoon on the floor in front of the bed in all his glory. He was completely naked, save for a chest harness that led up to his collar, kneeling with his hands behind his back.

"Mmmm what a good little slut you are for me. Waiting for me just like I asked." I said as I walked in slowly making my way over to him.

"Yes mistress." he said in a low voice, his eyes almost glazed over already. Holy shit, he really was in subspace already. 

"You wait right here, and I will be back." I stated as I walked toward the goody closet. I opened it and walked inside, grinning as I saw everything at my disposal. I grabbed several items and held them in my hands as I walked back out and placed them at the foot of the bed. I grabbed the black leash and hooked it to his collar, making his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. As soon as I had it hooked on there, I turned back around and began walking, making him stumble to his feet and follow me like a dog desperate for attention. I circled the bed and tugged at the leash in the direction of the bed, making him lean on it, his ass stuck out.

"Now, stay right there for me, hmm?" I commanded as I walked a few steps to reach the bottom of the bed. I knew that when he liked to be dommed by Yoongi, he liked bottoming....so this was my solution. I grabbed the lube and the vibrating plug before walking over to him and smoothing my hand down his has before smacking it, making him suck in a quick breath through his nose. 

"What is your safeword my little pet?" I asked him as I saw his head whip to look at me.

"Mango." he said, his voice sounding rough.

"Good." I said before opening the cap to the lube. I gripped the back of his harness and pushed down, making his top half flush with the bed, his ass sticking out more as I squirted a little lube in the crack of his ass. His body twitched at the feeling before I began sliding my fingers up and down it, circling his rim as he actually let out an audible gasp. I slowly slid one finger up to the first knuckle inside him, his body tensing slightly for a moment. I felt him loosen up after a few breaths, letting me slip my finger up to the second knuckle and then flush with him. I began pressing down slightly and rubbing against where his prostate was as I heard him actually whimper. I began to crook my finger and slowly pump in and out of him as he whimpered and pushed back slightly against me, making me chuckle and land a slap on his ass.

"Such an eager little slut aren't you? So ready to have that little ass filled, hmm?" I said as he nodded and whimpered.

"Yes Mistress, please." he whimpered making me actually giggle.

"Wow, so whiny." I said as he whimpered again. I began slipping a second finger into him, his mouth hanging open as he gripped the sheets tightly in his long fingered hand. As I began to pump my fingers in and out of him, he whined and pushed back, as I slapped his ass again, making him actually moan. 

"Fuck! Again Mistress please!" he panted as I smirked. I smacked his ass again, making him moan as I scissored my fingers.

"Demanding little cock slut, aren't you?" I said as I saw him shiver. I removed my fingers as he whimpered again, making me smirk. I then grabbed the plug and covered it with lube before placing it at his entrance. I fed it into him slowly as he gasped and panted gripping the sheets tightly. Once it was completely in him, I grabbed his harness and pulled on it, making him stand up again, gasping as it shifted around inside him. 

"Put your hands behind your back." I instructed as he immediately complied, placing both hands behind his back. I fastened the handcuffs around his wrists, making sure they weren't too tight before grabbing his leash again. I took the lube and the remote for the vibrating plug in the other hand and began walking toward the circular couch, tugging him along as he walked behind me. As I turned around, the look on his face made my insides burn with desire for him. 

"Sit, lean back." I said as he quickly turned around and sat down on the circular couch, leaning back and scooting his ass out slightly. I dropped the leash and grabbed the lube, squirting some in my open palm as I stared at him, his eyes looking at me with anticipation. I stood right in front of him, bending over slightly as I gripped his cock in my hand. I began to squeeze it, stroking him slowly as he panted and moaned. I saw Taehyung stroking Jin out of the corner of my eye, biting on his neck and shoulder as Jin watched us intently. I imagined in my head what Yoongi was doing to Jimin right now as I started stroking Namjoon a little faster. 

"F-Fuck, please." he panted, making me smirk as I slowed my stroking.

"Please? Please what? I'm touching you." I said, bring my hand up over the tip and squeezing it slightly.

"Fuck me please." He breathed, as I ran my thumb over his head.

"Oh we are just getting started and you already want me to fuck you? What a little slut you are!" I said as he nodded and whimpered, his cock throbbing in my hand. Wow, he really liked the name calling didn't he? I grabbed the remote off of the couch beside him and clicked it on, immediately making him arch his back and moan, his legs trembling.

"Yeah, that is right up against the sweet spot, isn't it my little cock slut?" I asked as I felt him throb again, precum beading the tip of his cock as I stroked downward. I turned the vibrator back off before straddling him, angling his cock to brush against my folds. He panted and looked down and then back up at me, his eyes glazed over as his mouth hung open. I slowly let his head enter me as he moaned loudly pushing his hips up to slip into me quicker. I began raising up, pulling him all the way out of me as he whined, trying to thrust up again.

"Such an impatient little slut aren't you?" I asked as he nodded, his eyes pleading as he panted.

"Please please, let me please!" he whimpered as I smirked. 

"Only if you are good for me. Stay still." I instructed as he nodded quickly. I began lowering down onto him again as I heard Jin moaning over to our side. Namjoon whimpered as I sat completely on him, my hips flush with his. I stayed completely still not moving as I felt him throb inside me, staring up at me. I smirked as I clicked the remote back on, making him moan, his legs trembling beneath me.

"See? I don't even have to fuck you for you to fall apart. I just have to sit here and warm your cock as you fall to pieces like the dirty little slut you are." I breathed into his ear as he moaned deep and long, his cock throbbing inside me. I stayed completely still, feeling him still throb as I turned the vibrations up. He panted, his eyes rolling back in his head as he dropped his head onto the back of the couch, twitching underneath me.

"Do you like knowing that everyone is watching you be the submissive little bitch you really are? Bending to my will?" I said as he gasped and jerked underneath me, throbbing more.

"I'm gonna cum!" he whimpered before I turned the vibrations off, him whimpering and wrinkling his forehead.

"Not quite yet. It would be rude if you came before your audience, right?" I asked. I gripped his chin and angled his head to the side so he could see Taehyung fucking Jin's mouth who had cum all over himself. I swirled my hips once, making him grunt and tremble beneath me, his cock throbbing with almost every motion.

"Please please, let me cum Mistress." he begged, his voice almost hoarse. 

"I'll let you cum as soon as Tae over there is finished." I said as he whimpered. 

"So close." Tae groaned from the side as I turned the vibrations back on. Namjoon leaned his head onto my shoulder, his body shaking from restraint.

"So so close." he whined, making me smirk.

"You want to cum for me, don't you? Are you a little cum slut for me? What if I had Tae come over here and cum on you, hmmm? Would you like that?" I asked as he whimpered and nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes please!" he whined, trying to move under me. Tae immediately popped Jin off of his cock and walked over, stroking the whole time. As soon as he got to us, he kneeled one knee up on the couch and stroked until he released, his cum hitting Namjoon's neck and chest.

"You better clean that up, Taehyung." I said as he shivered. He leaned down and licked a stripe up Namjoon's neck, Namjoon gasping as I felt him throb again.

"'Bout to cum!" He warned, making me smirk and turn the vibrations up. 

"Cum for me, my little slut." I commanded as I gripped his hair. His mouth dropped open as I felt him begin to release before he let out loud, low moans, his whole body trembling as he jerked his hips up into me. I leaned my head back and hummed in pleasure as he continued to release, purposefully squeezing around him as he began to squirm his head back and forth.

"Too much, too much!" he moaned making me immediately stop the vibrations. He panted, his eyes glazed over, his lips hanging open in exhaustion as I ran my fingers back through his hair.

"You were so good for me, Joon. That was perfect. You are amazing." I said as I planted a soft kiss on him and he smiled softly.

"I was?" he asked, still obviously slightly in subspace. Some people could come out right away after an intense scene, some took a little longer.

"Yes, yes you were baby. I'm going to have you lean forward so we can uncuff you, okay?" I said as he nodded and I began to slip off of him. He leaned forward as I slipped the key to the cuffs out from my bustier and reached behind him, undoing the handcuffs. As he brought his arms out I sat beside him and began rubbing up and down his arms, kissing his shoulder softly a few times.

"That was so hot, hyung." Tae said as he sat down on the other side of Namjoon and rubbed his other arm.

"Mmmm thanks Tae." he smiled sleepily. 

"Yeah, you really were." Jin said as he smiled, still resting on the other sofa.

"You feeling okay? Everything alright?" I asked, as I ran my hand over his chest and he nodded.

"That was perfect, you were perfect." he said, looking at me as I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. Why don't we cuddle in the hot tub for a little bit so neither of us go into drop? You know that all those things I called you, I don't really think about you, right?" I said as he gave me the sweetest smile.

"I know, you did exactly what I wanted. You really were perfect. Thank you." he said softly as I leaned up and kissed him slowly.

"Come on, let's go cuddle." I said as I saw Jin standing and stretching.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked, as Tae smiled over at Jin.

"The more the merrier." I replied, standing and extending my open hand to Namjoon. He smiled and took my hand, before we walked off into the bathroom, ready for the much needed after care after the intense scene we had.

____________________  
____________________


	20. Chapter 20

~ Yoongi's POV ~

"Hey hyung, can you help me get the harness in the back?" Namjoon asked, popping his head into my door as I leaned back against my chair behind my desk.

"Yeah, come on over here." I said, scooting back as he walked in, dressed in nothing but his tight boxer briefs and harness.

"Thank you." he replied, turning his back where the clasps were loosely sitting. I began fastening them, making them snug as I felt his body trembling. I pulled him onto my lap for a moment as I felt him shivering.

"Are you nervous, Joonie?" I asked, running my hands softly over his back between the straps of the harness.

"No, more excited than anything." he said, his voice wavering slightly. I gripped the back of his harness and yanked him back against my torso, a little gasp slipping from him when I did. He rested his head against my shoulder as I hummed, trailing my hand over his chest.

"I know you're used to me domming you my little whore, but tonight you get a special treat. Tonight, she is going to take you and make you her bitch." I said as I felt him shudder and let out a whimper.

"Yes sir." he breathed, making me chuckle as I released him from my hold. 

"You better go finish getting ready. Wouldn't want to make your mistress angry now, would you?" I asked as he shook his head and stood up. As he turned around, I could see his half chub through his boxer briefs as he trembled and had a small smile come over his face.

"Yes sir." he said before turning back around and heading out of the door. I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by seeing him like that. Namjoon wasn't one to submit too often, but it was fucking hot when he did. I reached into my sweats to adjust my now restricted bulge before making sure to turn the monitors on. I could see Taehyung and Jin on the couch in the room, already making out heavily as Namjoon walked to the goody closet to get out a collar. I began slowly palming myself through my pants as I let out a few slow breaths, seeing Namjoon fasten his collar and remove his boxer briefs. He went and knelt at the foot of the bed on the floor, where I usually had him wait, waiting for her arrival. 

"Hyung, I'm here." Jimin said as he peeked his head in the door.

"Come on in baby boy." I said as I saw the flush already spread over his cheeks. He came inside the door and closed it behind him as I turned the sound on the monitors. 

"Do I need to undress?" he asked as I saw Violet walk into the playroom, making me draw a quick breath in through my nose. She looked fucking phenomenal, the very epitome of domination.

"Yes, go ahead and strip for me." I said as I quickly slipped my shirt off over my head, not wanting to miss a moment of what was on the screens. Jimin began removing his clothes as I couldn't help but stare at the screen, watching her exude a strong aura as she grabbed the items she needed. 

"I'm already prepped for you." he said, as he smiled at me, walking over to me. I slipped my pants and boxers down and off as my hardened cock sprang free, Jimin practically salivating at the sight.

"You wanna suck on my cock, baby boy?" I asked as he nodded quickly, getting on his knees before I could say anything else. I hummed in enjoyment as he wasted no time in gripping my cock in his hands and slipping into his mouth. His full lips stretched over my head, his tongue flicking it as I moaned and ran my hand back through his hair. I grabbed his hair harder as he began to bob his head, making me shiver in pleasure. I couldn't help but moan as I watched her opening Namjoon up while Tae was stroking Jin's cock. There was a lot going on but my eyes were glued to the screen, glued to her. I rocked my hips slightly as I continued watching her, now spanking Namjoon's ass. 

"Come on, let me fuck you baby boy. You want that?" I asked as I glanced down at him, my cock slipping from between those plush lips.

"Yes, please." he breathed, getting up quickly.

"You want me to bend you over this desk, or you want to ride me?" I asked, actually giving him the choice this time. He smiled as he twisted my chair slightly so I could still see the screen before straddling me, pressing my cock up against my torso. He began grinding into me, our cocks sliding together as I gripped his delicious hips, digging my fingertips into the skin. I breathed heavily as I looked up at him and then over at the screen to see her slipping the plug in to Namjoon. My attention was turned away for a moment as Jimin got up onto his knees and angled my cock back and pressed my head to his entrance, already slicked up with lube. I couldn't help but drop my head back as he slipped my head inside him, panting and whimpering as he began lowering onto my cock, his dripping as he did.

"Fuck, baby boy you are always so tight." I grunted as he lowered his hips flush to me. I gripped at him as I heard Namjoon let out a loud moan, making me turn my attention to the screen. She had lowered herself onto his cock as Tae was fucking the hell out of Jin's mouth. Jimin turned his head to the side to look at the screens as I saw his cock twitch and he began riding me, lifting up and lowering back down onto my cock. His beautiful ass began slapping against me as his moans began to spill from his lips, making my own cock twitch. I felt bad not looking at the sinful man who was currently riding my cock, but I was captivated by her, not able to look away from the sight that was before me. I began helping Jimin by thrusting upwards, hearing him gasp before moaning, gripping my shoulders tightly as he looked back and forth from the screen and at me. I could feel my climax building faster than I wanted to admit, but between feeling his tight, warm heat clenching around me, and seeing her take charge like she was. I took one hand and wrapped it around his dripping cock as he moaned higher pitched, moving at a faster pace, chasing his own high that I knew was getting closer from the way he was clenching around me.

"Fuck baby boy, so good! You're gonna make me cum." I warned, gripping onto his glorious ass and smacking it before digging my hand into him as I continued to stroke him.

"Me too, so close!" he whimpered, his throbbing in my hand. Watching Taehyung cum across Namjoon was Jimin's undoing as he came all over my hand and stomach while continuing to move through his climax. I thrusted up hard into him as I watched Taehyung lick Namjoon's neck and moments later him falling to pieces underneath her.

"FUCK!" I groaned as I felt myself releasing, staring up at Jimin and his blissed out face. He leaned his forehead against mine as we both panted, Jimin stilling as I began to come down from my high.

"That was so hot." he smiled as he continued to try to catch his breath.

"Yes it was. You were amazing as always." I said breathing heavy as I closed my eyes and running my hands up and down his thick thighs. 

"Can we cuddle hyung?" Jimin asked as I chuckled and nodded, patting his ass. He slipped off of me hissing as my cock slid out of his ass.

"Come to my bathroom first, Jiminie. Let me get us cleaned up." I said as I stood, stretching first. He followed me closely to the bathroom, before I dampened a towel and wiped my cock and my stomach free of his cum. I had him bend over the counter slightly as I wiped him down with alcohol free baby wipes, before having him stand and follow me back out to my bed. I laid down on my back with a sigh, opening my arm for him to lay beside me as he smiled and climbed up onto the bed. He laid his head on my chest as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and he wrapped one leg over one of mine. I rubbed his back as he smiled and hummed, snuggling into me.

"You were so good, Jimin." I said, leaning my head against the top of his as he hummed and clung closer to me.

"You were too." he said, making me hum.

"I didn't go too hard on you, did I?" I asked as he quickly shook his head.

"No not at all, it was perfect." he replied as I closed my eyes and relaxed. The room was silent save for Jimin's soft breaths as I slowly trailed my fingers over his skin.

"Hyung, can I ask you something?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course, always." I said as he looked up at me, resting his chin on my chest.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked, making my eyes widen. 

"Why do you ask that?" I asked, feeling my heartbeat begin to pick up.

"I don't know, I've just never seen you quite like this before. I mean, I get it, she's pretty awesome and I've spent quite a bit of time around her recently. But, I don't know, you just seem enthralled with her. " he asked, making my chest tighten a little bit. 

"I...I am not entirely sure yet." I said quietly as Jimin hummed in response and looked down at my chest, running his finger over it.

"You might not be sure, but I really think you do. I'm not trying to force you guys together or anything, but it's just a feeling I get." he said, making my mind race. I found myself drawn to her, caring about her wellbeing, her happiness, but was that just me being nice to her, or was it something more? Let's just say I did like her. What, would we date? Get into a relationship? And then what? We had a good thing going here, wouldn't that change everything?

"I mean...I don't know." I said, as my mind kept racing.

"Hey, no worries hyung! I didn't mean to upset you or anything, it was just a hunch." he smiled as I looked at him and gave him a soft smile. We continued to cuddle on the bed for a while, until I made sure Jimin was in proper headspace again and we both got up and got dressed, Jimin heading off as I was left to do nothing but think. I sat back in my chair and sighed as I stared at the monitors, thinking about everything he said. I was lost in thought until I saw the four of them come out of the bathroom and back into the playroom, all wrapped in towels. She hugged each of them and was very sweet as she talked to them all and especially made sure Namjoon was out of subspace. I watched every little thing about her, her mannerisms, her eyes, her smile, everything. She was a beautiful person and I began to feel a warmth bloom in my chest as I watched her interact with the other guys. They all got along so well with her, and it made me smile to see her so welcomed and part of our family. The longer I watched them interact, the more I felt that warmth spread, my chest tight and my heart beating hard. As I stared at the monitor I began to chuckle and shake my head as realization began to settle on me.  
  
"I'll be damned...I think I like her."

__________________________  
__________________________


	21. Chapter 21

A few more days went by, and I had a break from all kind of sexual activity, save for one edging session with Jimin. He was making a lot of progress, and he seemed very happy about it. Other than that, everyone's schedules had been very busy, affording them little time at home. Jimin was in the studio most of the time and doing some promotional stuff for his new album, Jin was out of town for work, Namjoon was actually being called into work a little bit, Jungkook had steady streams and videos to make, Taehyung was doing shoots for a new contract he signed, Hoseok was being paid to choreograph and teach a dance for a new music video for an idol group, and Yoongi was busy in his studio. I would sometimes go all day with only seeing one or two of them for a brief moment, making for a very long day. Namjoon hooked me up with a company to tow my car to a body shop and get the words scratched out of my car. He didn't know what happened to my car, just that someone vandalized it. I was grateful that Yoongi kept that part of it to himself. I found myself left with plenty of time to think, and I still wasn't entirely sure of what I was thinking or feeling about why I kept getting flutterings around Yoongi. There was something about him that I just couldn't put a finger on. I met plenty of men in my line of work, and none of them made me feel the way that he did. I mean, even the six other men living here that were all insanely good looking, sweet, kind, funny, caring...none of them got to me quite like he did and I couldn't put a finger on it or even place exactly what the feeling was. 

"Hey Violet?" I heard Yoongi call, making me immediately break into a smile.

"In here!" I called, smiling as I walked in from the other room.

"Oh hey. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I showed you something." he said, as I nodded, making him smile.

"Sure, lead away!" I replied as he chuckled. I followed him up the stairs, feeling the butterflies intensify. I really didn't know what I was going to see or what was waiting in his room, but what I came across, wasn't what I expected at all. As he opened the door, there was nothing out of the ordinary, making me wrinkle my forehead. 

"Come on, over to my desk, I want to show you something that you inspired." he said, making me wonder what kind of kinky surprise waited for me. He sat down in his desk chair as I looked at the monitor, expecting to see something freaky going on in the playroom but there were only folders and files open on the screen. I sat on the edge of the desk facing him, as he clicked around. Within a moment or two, soft piano music began to play over the speakers, making my breath catch in my throat. A few moments later, Jimin's voice began to vocalize over the track, making my heart leap into my throat. I couldn't help but close my eyes and let the music sink into my very being. It was almost like this is what I pictured would be sounding in your ears when you reached heaven. 

"What is this?" I asked, my voice sounding breathy as I opened my eyes and looked at Yoongi.

"You told me I should play piano more, and so I did. You inspired this song. Jimin isn't done recording the lyrics yet, but this is what it is going to sound like." He explained, almost making me feel choked up.

"Yoongi...it's beautiful." I said softly, making a warm smile come over his face, the butterflies in my stomach intensifying. 

"Not as beautiful as the person who inspired it." He replied, my heart beating harder. 

"Yoongi..." I breathed before he stood from the desk chair right in front of me, and cupped my cheek with his hand. He leaned in and began kissing me softly, making me breathe heavier as he ran his hands over my shoulders and down my arms, gripping my hips and and pulling me flush to him. I ran my hands over his shoulders and cupped my hands behind his neck, pulling him harder against me. I could feel his firm chest against mine as I ran one hand down his chest and rested it there, him angling his head to slightly deepen the kiss. I could feel his heart hammering much like my own as I flicked his tongue with my own. He hummed in enjoyment as he ran his hands around to my ass, gripping it slightly and pushing his crotch more into me. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose as he tilted his head more, making me actually whimper into the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he continued to kiss me for a few more moments before breaking our lips apart, staring deep into my eyes.

"Can we move to the bed?" he asked, as I nodded quickly, feeling my heart beat wildly. I unwrapped my legs as he pulled back, a smile on his lips as he peeled his shirt over his head. I began doing the same, followed by slipping my bra off of my arms. I couldn't help but feel my mouth run dry as I watched him take his slender fingers and unbutton his jeans, hooking those fingers into his boxer briefs and slipping them down over his toned but slender hips. I slipped mine off as well, watching his pool at his feet, his milky skin now bared to me. 

"Come on, beautiful." he beckoned, slipping back onto the bed on his back. I climbed up onto the bed on my side beside him as he smiled softly and wrapped his arm around behind me. He leaned his head and began kissing me softly again, his hand resting under my chin. He hummed into my mouth as he trailed his hand down my neck and onto my chest, letting this thumb graze over my nipple. I sucked in a quick breath through my nose as he rubbed my nipple back and forth, it hardening quickly under the pressure of his thumb. I couldn't help but whimper again as I wrapped one leg over one of his, my hand resting on his chest and sliding it down to rest on his stomach. I continued to move my hand downwards as my tongue flicked his, my fingers reaching the small patch of hair right above his dick. My fingers moved through it slowly as I felt his muscle twitch underneath my fingertips. I slipped my fingertips over his hardening member, feeling it immediately plump up under my fingertips. 

"Mmmm I love your touch." he breathed as he went right back to kissing me, now with more fire behind it. I ghosted my fingers over his length, feeling a tiny bead of precum on his head, as I gripped his cock softly in my hand and ran my thumb back and forth over it. He broke our kiss, breathing heavily, his mouth dropped open in pleasure as I began slowly stroking him, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Can I be inside you?" he asked, my heart hammering in my ears.

"Yes, yes please." I asked, breathing heavy. He rolled me onto my back and I spread my legs, allowing him to get on his knees between them. He stared down at me as he rubbed his head over my womanhood, his head pressing against my clit making me gasp. I bit my lip and stared into his deep eyes as he slipped his head into my opening, pushing into me slowly.

"You feel so good." he breathed as he continued to press into me almost painstakingly slowly. 

"God you feel good too." I moaned lightly as his hips rested flush into me. I lifted my arms up over my head as he rested his hands on either side of me as he leaned over me and began to fluidly move his hips. It caused us both to moan in unison as he rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of me at a slow and sensuous pace. I whimpered and clenched my hands as he leaned down and kissed me, breathing heavily between kisses.

"Mmmm Yoongi!" I breathed, as I felt his hips stutter slightly and he began to pick up the pace slightly. I couldn't help but continually let out whimpers and moans, as he was hitting my g-spot with every fluid roll of his hips, his broad head pressing deep inside of me. I reached my arms up and gripped his shoulders, my fingertips digging into his skin as I bent my knees, wrapping my legs to hook around his ass. He moaned and almost rested his forehead against mine, our lips less than an inch apart as he panted, thrusting a little bit faster.

"Ohhhhh you're so amazing." he grunted as he made me tremble slightly.

"Keep going, please!" I moaned, leaning my head up and kissing him deeply, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth and running my tongue over it. As it popped out of my mouth, he groaned and moved his hips faster. He rested his toned torso onto me, leaning on one of his arms and grabbing my hand with his free hand. He laced our fingers together and pressed it above my head, breathing heavily as he thrusted. I felt myself throb around him, the pleasure coursing through me and making my body heat up quickly. I took my other hand and ran it on the back of his neck and up into his hairline, letting my fingers run through his hair. I felt myself getting closer to climax with every thrust of his hips as he squeezed his hand in mine. I felt my heart pounding, my eyes fluttering shut in sheer pleasure as unrestrained moans began to tumble out of me. I couldn't even warn him I was going to cum, it came upon me so suddenly that I could only gasp.

"Yoongi!" I moaned as my body clenched and spasmed around him, him moaning and breathing heavily.

"Oh God....Y/N!" he moaned as I felt him throbbing and releasing inside of me, his hips stilling flush against me as his thick member pulsed. We both panted as he leaned his forehead against mine, our hands still locked together. Even as our breathing slowed down, my heart kept hammering in my ears. As he lifted his head and our eyes locked again, he leaned in and kissed me deeply but softly. 

"I...I've never...had such intimate sex before." I breathed, shaking looking at him as he searched my face.

"I haven't either, never like this." he said, releasing my hand and caressing my cheek with his hand. 

"It was so intense and..." I trailed off, not even knowing how to finish my sentence.

"Amazing, at least for me." he chuckled, making me actually giggle.

"God, for me too." I replied as he gave me a huge smile before beginning to move and slip out of me.

"Here, let me get something to clean you up with, I think I made a mess." he said, as he smiled at me. Holy shit...I just had vanilla sex with Yoongi. And he called out my name, not Violet. Is that why my heart wouldn't calm down? What the hell was this?! I couldn't help but drink in the sight of him as he brought back over the cloth and knelt on the bed between my legs, wiping me down as I actually felt myself flush. WHY?! It was the dominants job to take care of his submissive after a scene. But wait, we didn't have a scene, so why??? Why was I feeling like this? After he cleaned me and cleaned himself off, he climbed back up on the bed and spooned me, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my neck softly. As we laid there in silence, within a few minutes I heard him breathing heavily, obviously having fallen asleep. I felt my eyes getting heavy, and as I began to relax into his warmth, I finally felt my heart start to slow down. And it was then, in that moment that I had the realization.

Holy fuck. I think I like him.

______________________  
______________________


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next few days, I found myself withdrawing. I would keep away from the others, sitting in my room or in the garden alone. After my realization after my vanilla sex with Yoongi, I became afraid. I started to feel things, and that terrified me more than anything. After my failed marriage, I promised myself I would never allow myself to feel for another person ever again, not in a romantic way. And I was afraid that was exactly what was happening.

"Violet, how are you?" Taehyung asked as he came out to the garden, sitting down in one of the empty chairs as I closed my book.

"I'm not bad, how are you?" I asked, crossing my legs and turning to face him in my chair a little more.

"Good! Just finished up that long ass shoot in the middle of traffic. What made them think it would be a good idea to attempt that?" he asked, making me chuckle.

"I could imagine it being a bit stressful." I replied, as he nodded.

"You're telling me." he huffed, leaning his head back against the back of the chair.

"Need some stress relief?" I asked as he smirked and looked at me.

"Always, but you do know that's not why I came to see you right? I actually just wanted to talk to you." he replied, making me feel a little uneasy. 

"I know, I'm sorry for making it seem like that. I enjoy your company too." I responded, making him smile softly.

"Good, I'm glad. Are you alright? You've seemed kind of...off lately I guess." he asked, making me swallow and nod, giving him a little smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just been thinking a lot." I replied.

"Oh yeah, what about? Anything you want to share?" he asked as I let out a sigh.

"Can I ask that you keep this between us?" I said as he wrinkled his forehead.

"Yeah, of course." he said, sitting up a little more and leaning on the arm of the chair closest to me.

"The rest of this contract isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be." I responded, making his face immediately look worried.

"Look Violet, if we are making things too hard on you, you have to say something. We wouldn't want that at all, your comfort is most important." he replied, making me shake my head.

"No no, nothing like that. You guys have been great, really. I feel lucky quite honestly." I responded as he looked even more concerned.

"Then what's wrong? We can't fix things until we know." he said as I rubbed a hand across my forehead.

"It's more that I'm starting to...feel things. I promised myself I wouldn't ever again, and it's happening, or at least I think it is." I replied, feeling frustrated.

"You like one of us more than just friendly? Is that what you are saying?" he asked as I slowly nodded.

"I believe so. I mean it could be because we have had several intimate moments, and not necessarily in a sexual way. Maybe that's why, because it has been a while since someone has taken that kind of personal interest in me. It's confusing the hell out of me." I answered.

"Who is it? I won't say anything, I swear." he replied, as I began worrying my hands.

"It's Yoongi. I don't know, maybe it's because we have had quiet moments together, or maybe it's because we just had regular, vanilla sex just one on one." I said as Taehyung's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Wait wait wait...you had vanilla sex with Yoongi hyung?" he asked as I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we did a few days ago." I replied as he looked at me shocked.

"Wow...that's....wow. In all the years we have been doing this and that I've known Yoongi hyung, he has never and I mean never had vanilla sex with anyone!" he responded, making my heart flutter.

"He hasn't?" I asked, my voice almost coming out in a breath.

"No. I mean, the closest any of us has come is him fucking us where someone else is watching the playroom or in his bedroom watching on the monitors." he answered as my stomach flipped around.

"I guess I should feel special about that, huh?" I asked, as he paused for a moment.

"Well, yeah but is that what is bothering you? If it was too intimate for you and you don't want it, we can set up some boundaries." he said, as I bit my lip.

"It's not necessarily that. I enjoy my time with everyone when there are more intimate moments. I guess I'm just scared and confused about it all." I replied as he nodded.

"I can understand that. I can make a suggestion that may help clear things up for you a bit." he said as I looked at him with hesitation.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as he smirked.

"Let me dom you, one on one, see how that feels, and then let Yoongi hyung dom you one on one and see if it feels different. If it does, then you have your answer." he suggested as my eyebrows raised slightly, my inner sub screaming at me to allow it.

"Alright, let's do it." I replied as he let out a low chuckle, almost making me shiver. He stood up slowly out of the chair and walked over to be directly in front of me. I looked up at him as he licked his lips and took his long fingers under my chin and raised my head to look at him.

"Do you consent to come with my babygirl?" he asked, his voice almost an octave lower, making me clench immediately.

"Yes sir." I breathed as he smirked.

"Then let's play." he replied as he lowered his hand and offered it to me. I grabbed it and swallowed hard as he led me into the house, immediately heading for the stairs. I felt my body go on edge, ready for what was to come. I hadn't been fully dominated much so I was ready for this more than I could possibly explain. I continued to follow him along until we reached the play room and he let go of my hand.

"I want you to strip down for me." he replied as he took his jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt. I didn't waste a moment more before I began peeling my layers off one by one, his eyes watching me hungrily. 

"Good girl. Now you stay right here." he commanded as I swallowed. I stood there feeling all my nerves go on edge, taking a few deep breaths, trying to keep myself calm. He was taking quite a few minutes, but when he came back out, I felt myself have to resist drooling. He had a chest harness with a center ring over the center of his bare chest, and two leather straps around his upper arms, and nothing else. He began walking over with a posture harness complete with connected collar and cuffs that go in the back, making me suck in a deep breath through my nose. He grinned at me as he walked over and placed the collar part around my neck, fastening it before working on the harness and the attached cuffs at the back. I felt myself immediately begin entering subspace, my body almost shivering as he ran his long fingers over my skin softly strapping all the straps around my back, two framing my breasts and even down around my thighs. By time he was finished, my body was aching for more, my skin almost tingling with every touch of his fingers.

"Look at you, wrapped up almost like a present for me. So beautiful baby girl, completely at my mercy." he said into my ear as he traced his hands down the straps of the harness, his fingers caressing the skin of my breasts. I began breathing faster and heavier as his hands cupped my breasts and full on whimpered when his thumbs grazed over my nipples. I felt my womanhood immediately tingle and get so much wetter as he began brushing his thumbs back and forth, my nipples becoming impossibly hard.

"So sensitive baby girl, I love that." he grinned as he gripped my harness and began pulling me toward him. He crashed our lips together, making me let out another whimper against his warm lips, our breath mingling. He began walking backwards towards one of the beds before turning around, still gripping onto my harness and pulling me along. With my hands cuffed behind my low back, I had no control over anything, and was along for the ride. My sub was living for this. As we reached the bed, he turned me around, my back facing the bed as he pushed me back against it. I fell back onto my back and helped moved to the center of the bed as he maneuvered me there. He put a pillow under my head before walking very slowly around me, the look in his eye dark and heavy. 

"What is your safeword?" he asked as I swallowed and licked my lips.

"Grape." I answered as he smiled before climbing up the bed between my spread legs. He looked up at me with dark eyes, a big smile on his lips as he began kissing and sucking on my inner thighs. I gasped and pressed my head back into the pillow as he ran his hot tongue over my sensitive skin, nipping, biting and sucking all over my inner thighs until I felt my body singing with desire. Each bite, each kiss was moving closer to my soaked womanhood and when his soft lips finally pressed on the skin there, I felt everything inside me clench. He pressed his lips down harder before slipping his tongue out and caressing my folds.

"Mnnnn sir!" I moaned as I heard him chuckle and press his tongue right over my already swollen clit. He wrapped his arms under my legs and wrapped his hands around the tops of my thighs as he began delving deeper into my wetness, making me tremble in pleasure. I felt my clit throb as he sucked it into his mouth and flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth, making me moan out loudly. I found myself whimpering and trying to squirm away from his tongue, the pressure getting too much as I felt my clit throbbing, however in his hold, I wasn't going anywhere. My thighs began to tremble more as he continued to assault my sensitive womanhood. I felt the burn of a quickly building climax begin to spread through my body as he hummed into me. It wasn't until he removed one of his hands from around my leg and slipped two of his long fingers into me, curling them and making me moan loudly.

"Sir, I'm getting close! I'm gonna cum!" I warned as he pressed his tongue harder into my clit, thrusting his fingers deeper into me as he curled and rubbed them around my g-spot. I lifted my hips as much as I could, grinding them back and forth as I erupted into a toe curling orgasm, my legs shaking as he continued to suck and lick on my throbbing clit. He removed his fingers and delved his tongue inside my still clenching womanhood as I squirmed. He hummed as he got up on his knees, his large cock standing at full attention, the head darker and shiny with precum. He slipped his fingers into my mouth, as I hummed around them, letting my tongue cradle them before I rolled it against them. He pulled them slowly from my mouth before leaning over me, his lips right above my own as he let out a harsh breath. 

"Such a good girl for me." he breathed before thrusting fully into me, making me gasp. He leaned down and captured my lips with his own, pressing his tongue into my mouth as he immediately began rolling his hips, thrusting in and out of me. He stretched me out so well, my pussy clenching around him as he angled his hips a little higher and began slamming into me hard. As he broke our kiss, I moaned loudly, him letting out low moans as he moved faster. He leaned up on his hands and began thrusting harder and faster, almost scooting me up the bed at with the force. 

"FuckkkkK!" he moaned as I whimpered and felt myself spasm around his thick, veiny cock. He slowed his thrusts slightly and began sucking and licking on my nipple, making me moan even more, my volume constantly increasing. I felt my legs shaking with the burn of a climax beginning to build up again already. I couldn't help but squirm around underneath him as he stopped, his cock throbbing inside me as he stilled.

"Mmmm so beautiful, baby girl. So hot, and you feel so fucking good." he almost growled as he nibbled on my nipple as I whined, my pussy throbbing and clenching around him. He began slowly moving again as I immediately arched my back as much as I could. 

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard around me." he breathed as he thrusted fast and hard, the force of our bodies colliding making slapping sound throughout the room. I panted and whimpered as he leaned back to be up on his knees, his long fingered hands resting on the straps of my harness, using it to pull me harder into him. I stared at his honeyed skin slightly dewy with sweat near his harness as he thrusted, looking down at me with a smirk. I squeezed tightly around him as his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth dropped open, a deep rumbling moan coming out of him. 

"G-Getting close again!" I warned, feeling myself get even tighter around his member.

"Oh yeah, gonna cum for me?" he asked as I whimpered and nodded, my eyes fluttering shut as I felt the pleasure pooling. I moved my hips up to meet him as much as I could, hearing him let out harsh breaths as he thrusted harder and faster, his cock throbbing inside me.

"Oh God...Oh God SIR!" I moaned as my eyes rolled back in my head and I saw white, my body shaking uncontrollably as he continued to thrust taking one finger and brushing over my soaking wet clit, making my orgasm intensify.

"Goddamn it, you're gonna make me cum." he growled as he removed his hand and thrusted unbelievably hard and fast before he dropped his head down, looking down at his cock entering me as he began to cum. He moaned long and low as he throbbed, releasing deep inside me as he gyrated his hips a few more times, panting. Once he finished, I felt foggy, almost unable to open my eyes from the intense orgasms. He stayed still for a minute, his cock still throbbing inside me until he began to slowly back up, his hardness slipping out. I could immediately feel myself leaking his essence as he looked up at me, panting before he smirked. He backed up and lowered his head, swiping his tongue over my wetness, making me breathe hard and fast, whimpering as his tongue delved inside me, cleaning my pussy up from every drop of cum. When he finished, he sat up and wiped his lips before giving me a sexy smile.

"You were amazing, Violet." he said, as he bent my legs and began kissing my knees and my thighs while rubbing his hands over my calves. 

"You were too." I mumbled, still feeling half out of it. He began working on the straps around my legs before rolling me slowly onto my side, uncuffing me first. I brought my arms, which were now a little sore around my front as he continued to undo my straps and collar before he climbed in the bed flush behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He began placing soft kisses on my neck before nuzzling into me, whispering sweet praises. I felt completely content with the amazing sex we just had, and figured now the only left to do was to test his theory further by having Yoongi dom me next. Fuck.

________________________  
________________________


	23. Chapter 23

"So, Yoongi knows we are having a scene, right?" I asked as Taehyung chuckled and begin to tie me up with ropes.

"Yes, he does. I told him that you were orchestrating a scene and that you wanted him to join in about thirty minutes from now, don't worry. Besides, what do you think I'm going to do, tie you up and leave you here?" he asked as I giggled.

"No, I trust you of course." I said as he began looping the ropes. I instructed him a little bit on how to tie certain knots, and before it was over, I had silver rope tied in a harness around each of my breasts and up around my neck, my arms tied together behind my back, arching my chest outward, my calves lashed to my thighs.

"Goddamn, you look amazing. Can I take a picture of you for the album?" he asked as I nodded. He rushed off to the closet and came out with the polaroid camera. I sat there on my ass, knees apart, chest out, staring straight at him with a serious face. He held the camera up to his face and I stayed still until the flash signaled me I was free to move, what little I could move.

"Is there anything else I am missing? A gag maybe?" I asked as Tae shook his head.

"He may blindfold you, but he won't gag us when we are completely tied up like you are. He wants you to be able to use your safe word if needed." Taehyung said, making me feel at ease. He really was a good dom.

"Alright. Thank you for helping me get ready. I wanted to surprise him." I replied as Taehyung smiled at me.

"Of course, I'm happy to help. I just hope this gives you the answers you are looking for. Like, I know this isn't a foolproof way, considering we are each different people, and have different styles, but out of all of us, Yoongi hyung and my dom styles are very very similar." he said as I gave him a soft smile.

"That's good to know." I replied as he ran his fingers over my jawline.

"Alright, I will go ahead and put these in the closet, and then go get Yoongi hyung. Good luck." he said as he began to walk to the closet.

"Thank you!" I called as I kneeled there. Every moment that passed by once he had left the room, I felt more and more anxious, my stomach rolling with nerves. I found myself staring at the door, waiting for it to open. When it did, I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared at Yoongi. His previously platinum blonde hair was now dyed black, his hair pushed off of his forehead and parted on the side, with an undercut. I felt like drooling as our eyes locked and his darkened, a smirk playing on his beautiful lips.

"You look absolutely stunning." he said in his deep voice, walking slowly over to me and stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you, sir." I said as his gaze darkened even more. He slipped his shirt over his head, my eyes raking over his toned body, his light skin. He slipped his pants off after, leaving him in his boxer briefs. I could see the outline of his hardening member as he looked me over, threading his fingers into my hair.

"What's your safe word, gorgeous?" he asked as I swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

"Grape." I replied as he chuckled, leaning down, his mouth almost against my ear.

"Good girl." he breathed before standing up and continuing to run his fingers through my hair. He walked around to the other side of the bed before reaching out and laying me on my back, my knees in the air. He gripped the ropes and pulled me to angle my head laying down on the edge of the bed, my eyes now even with the bulge in his pants. He slipped his boxer briefs down, his erection springing free as he let out a sigh. It was now angled right above my face, making me actually lick my lips as I stared at it.

"Look at you, eager for my cock aren't you?" he asked as I stared at the glistening spot on his head.

"Yes sir." I breathed as he chuckled and brushed his hand over my cheek. He pulled me a little further forward to where my head was hanging of the bed slightly and pressed his flushed head against my lips.

"I'm going to fuck your throat like this. I realize in this position, safe words are not exactly easily able to be said, so just yell as loud as you can around my cock, and I will pull out, okay?" he instructed as I darted my tongue out, brushing it against his damp slit.

"Yes sir." I replied, his mouth breaking into a big smile.

"Good girl." he replied before pushing his cock past my lips. He slowly fed himself into my mouth, groaning as he began slowly thrusting in and out of my mouth. I moved my tongue as much as I could as he moaned slightly and continued to slowly thrust into my mouth. I hummed around him, making him suck in a quick breath and let it out shakily. 

"God, you're mouth is so good." he groaned as he thrusted a little harder, going a little deeper as I felt the tip beginning to hit my throat. I gagged slightly as he pulled back a little bit and continued to thrust as he breathed heavily. He popped out of my mouth as I panted, looking down at me as his cock twitched.

"I'll be right back baby." he said as he pushed me back onto the bed a little bit so my head wasn't hanging off the bed. I concentrated on catching my breath as I watched him walk away and toward the closet. I felt my nerves mounting as he came back out with a something in his hand, making me breathe heavier. He had a vibrating cock ring around the base of his cock now, and was holding some nipple clamps that had a chain attaching them. 

"You look so gorgeous baby, so perfect for me." he said as he walked around the bed and climbed up between my legs. He leaned forward over me and leaned down, letting his tongue brush over my nipple, making me gasp. I moaned, leaning my head back as he grabbed my other nipple in his fingers and began pinching it slightly, it hardening immediately in his touch. He flicked his tongue back and forth over my nipple before closing his lips around it and sucking on it, his tongue continuing to brush it.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned as he chuckled and popped my nipple out of his mouth.

"That feel good, baby? Like your sensitive nipples played with?" he asked as I whimpered, him pinching both in his fingers.

"Yes sir, please." I breathed as he chuckled again. He clipped the nipple clamp onto my first nipple, making me arch my back more and gasp, my pussy clenching around nothing as he hummed. He immediately clamped the other one on, biting on his lip as he looked at me.

"Oh yes, this is perfect baby. You're wrapped up perfectly for me." he smiled as he dragged his lips down my abdomen around the ropes, making my skin tingle wherever his lips touched. He eventually leaned up and angled his cock towards me, making me lick my lips in anticipation. I heard him let out a low moan as he turned on the cock ring, his eyes fluttering shut as he smirked at me.

"You ready, gorgeous?" he asked, as I nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." I breathed, making him chuckle before slamming into me fully. I gasped and moaned, being bombarded with sensation of him stretching me and the vibrations all at once. He gripped my knees before beginning to thrust in and out, his mouth dropping open in pleasure as he stared down at me.

"You're so good, so wet, so tight always." he moaned gripping onto my legs. I moaned louder, as he moved faster, my womanhood tightening around him with each thrust as he breathed heavier. He leaned slightly and gripped the chain in his hand, tugging at my nipple clamps and making me shudder and whimper, becoming overwhelmed with sensations. Sight- looking at his feline shaped eyes heavy with want, his pouty lips parted in pleasure, his lithe body moving with his thrusts, his long fingers tightened on my leg and on the chain. Sound - our bodies slapping together, the jingling of the chain, his heavy breaths and low, gritty moans. Touch - his strong hands gripping me, the ropes pressing against my skin, the nipple clamps pinching down on my sensitive nipples, his thick cock stretching me and causing vibrations to move through me as the cock ring stayed on. I found myself panting, feeling my heart beat out of my chest as I stared up at him, our eyes locked as he moved faster, tugging more on the clamps, making me whimper and move my hips as much as I could.

"Fuck, you're so good. Gonna make me cum at this rate." he breathed as I nodded, not trusting myself to talk. I felt my eyes beginning to water as the sensations took over me, my body trembling. I breathed so heavily, my womanhood tightening, my clit throbbing as I felt him pulse inside me.

"Oh God!" I moaned, guttural from deep down.

"You gonna cum for me baby? Gonna cum hard on my cock?" he asked as I whimpered, flexing against the ropes as I felt my body tensing with my impending orgasm, my body trembling.

"Yes sir, please can I cum?" I asked, as he licked his lips and tugged the chain hard.

"Cum for me y/n." he said as I gasped and felt everything tighten and clench. It held for a good solid three seconds before breaking, my body shaking as I fell apart. I moaned, staring into his eyes as he breathed heavily, moaning lowly as he thrusted hard and fast for another thirty seconds before I felt his warmth filling me, his cock throbbing over and over inside me.

"Oh my fucking God, you are amazing." he breathed, running his hands over my legs.

"So are you." I said as he smiled down at me, before slipping out and turning off the cock ring.

"I didn't want to move but goddamn those vibrations were getting too much. Besides, I need to get you untied so we can get in the bath and I can moisturize your skin." he said leaning down and kissing my knee. I stared at him while he began to untie the ropes, my heart swelling and thumping harder with each passing moment. Between the soft look on his face, and the gentle touch of his hands as he removed the ropes. I hissed as he removed the nipple clamps, his thumb softing over them gently. By time he had completely untied me, I groaned slightly, stretching out my arms and legs.

"Come on babe, let's get in the bath." he said, offering me his hand. I took it as he got off of the bed and pulled me to my feet, immediately feeling him leaking out of me. I followed him to the bathroom, my body protesting as he walked ahead of me a little bit and began filling up the tub. I watched him as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bath bomb, throwing it into the bath as it continued to fill up. He began to sink down into the bathtub, offering me his hand. I took it and stepped down into the bathtub before he turned the water off and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You were absolutely perfect. But...I wanted to say that I'm sorry if I didn't go full dominant on you. I just am a little particular about it. It's hard to explain but usually I have steps I take to make sure my submissive is in a good headspace before we actually start. I didn't know what kind of headspace you were in, so I didn't go too harshly. I'm sorry if I disappointed you." he said as I felt those damn butterflies in my stomach.

"You didn't disappoint me at all! You were amazing." I said as I grabbed his hands that were laced over me and squeezed them softly. He kissed my neck a few times before resting his head against mine. He began slowly running his hands over the skin of my arms, his slow breathing right in my ear. I couldn't help but feel that warmth in my chest get even more intense, that tightness taking a firm hold over my heart. As I sat there, I thought about the time I spent with Taehyung and even though it was incredible, and sexually arousing, and sweet....I didn't feel like this. Fuck.

"You okay? You're awfully quiet." he said in a soft voice near my ear, making me shiver.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm great really." I said as I swallowed hard, squeezing his hand tightly.

"You sure?" he asked as I hummed and leaned my head against him a little more.

"I'm positive. How about you? How are you?" I asked as he chuckled and kissed and nipped slightly at my neck and below my ear.

"I have never been better." he said, his voice low as I felt my breath catch again.

"I really love your hair by the way. It is so sexy." I replied as he chuckled again.

"Thank you, I was hoping you would like it." he replied as I felt my stomach flop.

"Oh really? Why me?" I asked as he hummed and stilled his hands.

"Because, you are incredible and I really value your opinion." he said as I let out a slow breath. I leaned forward slightly as he released his arms, letting me move. I pulled away from him completely as I spun around and faced him, his forehead wrinkled until I straddled his lap and sat down, running my hands through his hair. A soft smile spread over his face, his eyes getting heavy as I leaned down and kissed him softly, my lips barely pressing against him.

"Yoongi...you are the incredible one." I said as he gripped my hips and slid his hands softly over my skin, looking up at me.

"Y/N, I have a question I have been kind of wanting to ask you, but wasn't sure if I was brave enough to, but I think I have gotten enough good signals from you to ask." he asked as I looked at him with my head cocked slightly, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"And what is that?" I asked as he smiled softly and ran his thumbs back and forth over me.

"Would you like to have dinner...as in...like a date?"

_________________________  
_________________________


	24. Chapter 24

"What the actual fuck am I doing?" I said, leaning against the doorframe of my closet, looking at all of my clothes.

"I am a fashion model, leave all of this to me. I know what the actual fuck _I'm_ doing." Taehyung said, making me giggle as I walked over to my bed and plopped on it.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I breathed as I laid back on my back, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking over to me and sitting beside me on the bed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said, looking over at him as he wrinkled his forehead.

"It's just a date, Violet. It's not like you agreed to marry him or something." he said as as I swallowed hard. 

"I know, but this goes against everything I promised myself." I said, feeling nausea settle over me.

"What do you mean?" he asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"I mean that I promised myself I would never ever do this again. I haven't been on a date since I divorced my ex husband and that was over four years ago." I said as he looked at me wide eyed.

"Wait, you haven't been on a date in over four years?! Why??" he asked as I sighed.

"Because, that means feelings and relationships. I don't do that shit anymore." I replied as he nodded.

"I mean, I am definitely not one to chastise when it comes to that, because as you can see, none of us have relationships outside of our friendship and for good reason. Are you just afraid of feeling something?" he asked as I stared back up at the ceiling.

"Yes. I don't trust myself and it scares me. My ex husband cheated on me and it broke me. He threw everything away and I can't go through that again." I replied as I looked over at Tae.

"I mean, at least you don't have to worry about that with Yoongi hyung. I have known him for a long time now, and he isn't that kind of man. Besides, this is a single date to see how things are or possibly could be in the future. It isn't like you need to jump in head first, just take it easy. Enjoy each other's company." he said, as I nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry for freaking out." I said as he smiled.

"Hey, no reason to be sorry. You have a right to be nervous, but you know Yoongi hyung will always take good care of you. Now, time for me to pick something for you to wear." he grinned, getting off of the bed and heading to my closet.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as he hummed and began looking through my clothes.

"Oooooh, what about this dress?" he asked, pulling out a dress that hit at my mid thigh, and was off the shoulder in a dark gray color.

"Alright." I replied as he grinned and put it over his arm. He then picked up a pair of black pumps and came out, laying them on my bed. He then walked over to my dresser and pulled out a strapless bra and a pair of lacy boy short panties, smirking at me. I laughed and began pulling my clothes off one layer at a time as he raised his eyebrow.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" he asked as I wrinkled my forehead, slipping my bra off.

"Ummm, not sure? Why, what are you thinking?" I asked as he laughed. 

"I think you should pin it on one side and leave one shoulder bare, and let it softly fall down on the other side. Do you have a necklace that could sit right above your cleavage?" he asked, making me smirk.

"Yes, I believe I do." I replied as I walked over to my little jewelry case. I pulled out a teardrop necklace that once fastened, sat exactly above my cleavage. I changed out my panties before squeezing into the dress that Taehyung chose, a big grin stretching over his face.

"You look fantastic! Yoongi hyung is going to drool." he chuckled as I smiled, beginning to walk to the mirror so I could fix my hair.

"You look like a pinup." he replied as I smiled at him and winked.

"Well thank you. At least it is classy and not trashy, right?" I asked as he laughed.

"Most definitely." he replied. I tried my best to shake off my nerves as I looked at Tae with a soft smile.

"Thank you, you know, for talking me down and all that." I said as he gave me a hug and kissed the side of my head.

"Of course. What can I say? I'm fond of ya." he replied making me giggle.

"That makes two of us." I smiled. 

"Alright, let's not keep Yoongi hyung waiting, shall we?" he asked, offering me his arm. I smiled as he opened the door and led me down the hallway, trying to keep everything he just mentioned in mind. This was just one date, not a marriage proposal. It was just one little dinner and....holy fuck. As we reached the stairs, my mind went blank as I saw Yoongi standing there, dressed in what I could only describe as rich fabrics. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a black belt, a silk black shirt, no tie, but his jacket....red with a subtle floral pattern, black lapels and buttons, shorter, right above his waist in the front but long in the back. He looked incredible and I had to swallow my saliva as I saw him. 

"Hello gorgeous." Yoongi said in his deep voice as I put my hand on the railing of the stairs, feeling my heart beat harder with every step I took closer to him.

"Hey Yoongi." I said softly, as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You ready to go?" he asked as I nodded. He turned and headed for the door as I shot a look at Tae over my shoulder, seeing him give me a huge thumbs up. He opened the large front door for me and stepped back so I could go through it first, giving me a sly smile.

"Thank you." I replied as he grinned. As I stepped into the evening air, I looked out at the beautiful colors of the sunset, the pinks and yellows painting the sky.

"It's a beautiful evening." he said as we climbed into the car.

"It really is." I replied after clearing my throat and shifting in my seat slightly. He chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You seem nervous. You didn't have to say yes, you know. I wouldn't have been angry with you." he said as I gripped the bottom of my dress.

"I am nervous, but it's just dinner right?" I asked as he nodded, concentrating on the road ahead.

"Yes, it's just dinner." he replied as I wanted to let out a sigh of relief. 

"What is the name of the restaurant we are going to?" I asked, trying to keep at least a little conversation going.

"One of my favorite restaurants, Singularity. Have you ever been?" he responded.

"No, but I've heard good things about it. One of my old clients used to tell me about it all the time, it was a favorite of his." I replied as he hummed in response. Probably a stupid idea of me to bring up that kind of thing on an actual date. 

We were fairly quiet all the way to the restaurant until we pulled up and Yoongi handed his keys to the valet. Yoongi offered me his arm, smiling softly at me as I took it and began walking into the restaurant. The tone of the place was dark with smoky grays and blacks, dark woods, highlighted with bits of red and deep greens. 

"Welcome to Singularity, do you have a reservation?" the girl asked, smiling brightly at us.

"Yes, under Min Yoongi." he said as she looked down at her book before giving us another obviously exaggerated smile.

"Right this way please." she said as she began leading us through the tables. I looked around at the couples eating, the tables intimately lit, dark table cloths, listening to the sound of silverware hitting glass plates and muted conversations. She seated us at a table near the wall towards the corner of the room, a little bit more private than being in the center, which I was thankful for. 

"Your server will be right with you." she said as she bowed and began walking off.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked, grabbing the wine menu and beginning to look through it.

"Sure, that sounds nice. I don't have any preference as to what kind so I will trust your judgement." I said as he looked at me over the menu with a small smile and closed it.

"Good evening, my name is Haechan and I will be your server this evening. May I start you off with some wine?" the waiter asked, looking at me oddly for a moment before turning his attention back to Yoongi.

"Yes, we will take a bottle of the Darioush Darius II Cabernet Sauvignon 2016." he replied as the waiter smiled at him.

"Excellent choice sir, I will be right back with that." Haechan said before walking off. 

"What are you thinking about eating?" he asked as I looked over the menu.

"Well, with that particular wine, beef is ideal so I think maybe a filet? What about you?" I asked as I closed the menu.

"I think roast lamb sounds incredible right now." he said as I smiled in agreement.

"That does sound good." I replied as he closed the menu as well. Haechan came walking back with our wine, a fake smile placed on his face. We sat there in silence while he poured the wine, the deep rich red cascading down into our glasses. Yoongi ordered for us as I watched him speak with the waiter, observing all his little quirks. The way he moved his hands when he described something, the way he pursed his lips slightly or licked his lips a little before explaining something else. I couldn't help but smile fondly as he finished ordering for us and the waiter left, his attention turning back to me.

"Well, tell me something more about yourself, something I don't know. I want to get to know you even more." he said as he swirled the wine around in his glass before taking a slow sip. I watched as his lips parted around the edge of the glass and the liquid kissed his lips, making me lick my own. 

"Um...my grandmother taught me how to knit and I do that sometimes to relax. My ex used to make fun of me, saying I looked like an old woman." I said as he chuckled.

"There is nothing wrong with having a habit that relax, and that is an innocent and useful one to have. Maybe I'll have you knit me something for the winter." he said, making me giggle.

"I'll make you a scarf and beanie." I replied as he chuckled again.

"I would wear them with pride." he smiled, as I felt my stomach do that damn fluttering thing again.

"What about you? What is something I don't know about you?" I asked as he hummed in thought and took another sip of his wine.

"I hate going in the water. Not a big fan of swimming or things like that. I mean, soaking in the tub with you guys is one thing, but being in an ocean or lake or pool...not my favorite." he said as I nodded.

"Alright, good to know. I won't drag you into the pool next time I go swimming." I grinned as he smiled back.

"I appreciate that." he replied. Our dinner conversation consisted of that for quite some time, going back and forth, each stating things about ourselves that the other didn't know. He learned more about my past, I learned some about his family, how he met the guys, all little things that began to slowly piece together the man before me. Before I knew it, we had gone through two bottles of wine and I felt my face warm and my body relax more.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom. I will be right back. Order us another bottle if you see Haechan." he said as he stood. As he disappeared from sight, I saw Haechan standing toward the entrance of the kitchen and waved him down, him coming up to me with another fake smile.

"Would you like to order desert?" he asked as I wrinkled my forehead.

"Oh, um I'm not sure if my date wanted to, but he did ask for another bottle of wine." I replied, his eyes scanning at me in an almost calculating manner.

"I'm sorry, but you just had the last bottle of that particular vintage. Would you like a different bottle?" he asked as I shook my head.

"I'm not sure what else he would want to order, so I will just wait for him to come back." I said as he still stared at me in an odd manner.

"You're...you wouldn't happen to be Violet, would you?" he asked as I wrinkled my forehead and looked him over.

"I...I am. Have we met before?" I asked as he shook his head, his smile turning a little more sharp.

"No, we haven't met. The purple hair gave you away. Not many people around here with that hair color. A friend of mine knows you, has used your services many times and always used to speak so highly of you. Not so much anymore and now I can see why." he said as I scoffed and looked him up and down.

"Excuse me?" I asked, as his face darkened slightly.

"Yeah, Johnny always used to talk about how he coveted you, but now I see you were just after a sugar daddy. He could have given you what you wanted but I guess once whore, always a whore." he said before walking off. I felt sick as I sat there in stunned silence, watching his back as he walked away. 

"Did you happen to get Haechan?" Yoongi asked as he came up behind me, making me jump.

"O-Oh, he said that we just drank the last bottle, so I said I would wait for you." I said, grabbing my glass and swallowing up the rest of the wine before putting the empty glass down with a little bit louder of a thump.

"Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale." he said as I nodded and looked down at the black tablecloth, swirling the empty glass around on it as I peeked up at him.

"Yeah, I think I'm just ready to call it a night." I said quietly as he wrinkled his forehead.

"Oh, I apologize if I kept you out too late." he said as I shook my head, feeling guilty for allowing Haechan to affect me so much.

"No, it isn't that at all. I would be happy to continue our date, just maybe not here." I said as he looked around before back at me.

"Did something happen? You look...uncomfortable." he said as I swallowed and gave him a little smile.

"The waiter knows one of my old clients. It didn't bother me as much but, I just don't really want to be he here anymore." I said as his frown deepened.

"Y/N, what did he say to you?" he asked, as I chewed my lip, avoiding his gaze.

"He was just bad mouthing me because I don't service his friend anymore. It's alright though." I said as Yoongi gripped the bottom of his wine glass a bit harder.

"What exactly did he say to you?" he amost growled.

"Yoongi, it's not a big deal. He just called me a whore." I said as I saw him immediately bristle. 

"Come on, let's get out of here. I will pay the check up front." he said as he stood, making me nod. I followed him toward the entrance and as we reached the entrance, I stood closer to the side of the door, giving him a little privacy.

"Excuse me, may I speak with the manager of the establishment please?" Yoongi asked as the girl looked at him a little nervously.

"Of course, sir. Is everything alright?" she asked as he gave her a soft smile. 

"The food was excellent, as well as the wine selection. I just would like to speak with him if you don't mind." Yoongi replied calmly as I swallowed and avoided looking back that way. I stood there, watching other couples eating, coming and going and I felt a pang of pain. Why couldn't I just be normal? I know I got myself into this life, but why did I let words like that bother me now? They never used to.

"Yes, this is the gentleman." I heard the girl's voice return as a middle aged man walked over to Yoongi and gave him a beaming smile.

"You would like to speak to me? I hope everything was satisfactory." he said as Yoongi gave him a slight smile but it dropping quickly.

"I come here quite often, and I always spend a considerable amount of money when I am here, but I do not mind. The food is always impeccable, the wine selection is always top notch. Tonight, however, I was sorely disappointed with what transpired." Yoongi said as the manager's face looked a little panicked but he quickly recovered with an apologetic smile.

"I do apologize sir. It is a busy night so if the kitchen was behind getting your order out..." the manager started before Yoongi put up his hand to stop him.

"I don't mind waiting, good food takes time to make. What I was dissatisfied with, was the service here this evening, or should I say the server." Yoongi responded as the manager looked to the girl behind the counter.

"Who was their server?" he asked as the girl looked at the chart.

"Haechan, sir." she replied as he seemed to almost startle.

"He is usually a top notch server, so I apologize in behalf of him and the restaurant. How may I remedy this situation?" the manager asked as Yoongi's gaze darkened even more.

"You can fire that individual." Yoongi almost growled as the manager looked at him wide eyed.

"F-Fire?" the manager asked as Yoongi took out his wallet.

"Yes, fire. I understand servers will have off nights, but this is not what this was. For him to call my date a whore, is something inexcusable. He is lucky I didn't lay him out on the floor for that, but surely you can't expect something like that to go unpunished." Yoongi said as he began to count out money.

"Sir, please, let us pay for your dinner. I am terribly sorry for that! He will receive reprimanding, I can promise you that." the manager said as Yoongi continued to count out money.

"I will pay for our dinner. We ate the food, we drank the wine, and used a table for some time. It is only right that I pay. What you can do, is get rid of him so the next time I come here I don't have to commit assault. Here, I believe this should cover our dinner. Good evening." Yoongi replied as he plopped the money onto the counter and turned towards me. I felt embarrassed and wished to hell I would have just kept my mouth shut. Yoongi was quiet as we waited for the valet to bring us the car, the night sky now littered with stars and the air a little cooler.

"Yoongi...I'm sorry I ruined the evening." I said quietly as he whipped his head to look at me.

"You didn't, that dick hole did." he said as I bit my lip and looked at my feet. Once the valet arrived with the car, we climbed in wordlessly and Yoongi began to drive back to the mansion. The ride was almost in silence until we pulled down our street and he let out a sigh.

"I worded that wrong earlier. I don't want you to think that the evening was ruined. I really enjoyed our date together, y/n. I'm just sorry that happened." he said quietly as I swallowed and cleared my throat afterward.

"It's alright. I have to stop letting things like that bother me. I will try to do better." I said as he let out a hard sigh this time, pulling into the driveway. As he parked and we got out of the car, he walked around the car quickly and pressed me into the door, slipping his hands up onto the base of my neck.

"You are allowed to feel upset, but as I told you before, don't take that to heart. You are not what they say, y/n. You are a strong, beautiful, sensual, kind hearted, amazing woman." he said softly as I looked into his eyes and felt my heart almost skip as he stared at me. Before another word could be said, I felt his lips press into mine, soft and pillowy. I let out a slow breath through my nose as he pressed his body against mine.

"Come on baby, let's have the second part of our date." he smiled before holding my hand in his own, me nodding in agreement. As he led me into the house, I felt nervous, wondering where he was leading me. I was expecting him to take me to the playroom or even to his room, but we stopped at the top of the stairs as he looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Go ahead and get in something comfortable and meet me here when you're done. I will do the same." he said as I smiled softly and nodded again. I walked to my room and quickly took of my heels, happy to be out of them before slipping out of my dress. I unpinned my hair and left it down and a little messy before slipping on some baggy sweat pants and a tank top. I walked out to the staircase, seeing him standing there in gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt, looking just as hot as he did in the suit.

"Come with me." he said as he took my hand. We walked down the stairs silently until he led us to the theater room and over to one of the couches. 

"Here, have a seat." he said as he let go of my hand and walked over to grab a folded up blanket. I sat down as he came to sit beside me, fluffing up the blanket and laying it over both of our laps. He grabbed the remote and turned on the projector before turning on a movie. He reclined the couch and opened his arm to me, making me let out a soft smile.

"Now, this is more like it." he said softly as I leaned into him, my head resting against his shoulder and chest as he wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my arm. He kissed the side of my head and pulled me close to him as he let out a contented sounding sigh. I did have a wonderful evening with him tonight, and as we were sitting here right now, just the two of us, enjoying each other's warmth like a real couple, I decided to give this a shot. I think I can do this.

_____________________  
_____________________


	25. Chapter 25

I was awaken with giggles and muted whispered, making me wrinkle my forehead and open my eyes. There most of the guys were, standing nearby and taking pictures with their phones. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep here on the theater couch with Yoongi, but it looks as though we both had.

"If you shits don't stop giggling I will end you." Yoongi grumbled, making them burst out laughing. I looked up to see him smirking with his eyes still closed, making me let out a sleepy chuckle. His eyes peeked open as he smiled down at me before placing a kiss on the side of my head as he began to stir.

"I don't know if I will ever make it through a whole movie in these couches. They are too comfortable." I said as he chuckled.

"Are you sure it's not just me that is comfortable?" Yoongi asked as I smiled, realizing I did keep falling asleep on him.

"So how did your date go? Spill, spill!" Jin said as he sat down on one of the other couches.

"We had a wonderful dinner, and then we came back here and you are seeing the second half of it." I said as I saw Tae grinning from off to the side.

"It's not usual to wake up with an audience. What is everyone doing down here?" Yoongi asked as I sat up and stretched.

"We were coming down to watch a movie, and then happened upon this sweet scene." Hoseok smiled.

"Oh well shit, let me get out of your way." I said as Yoongi grabbed my tank top and pulled me back against him.

"I say we stay here and watch another movie." he replied, his voice still gruff.

"You mean sleep through another movie?" I teased as he nodded.

"Yes, we can sleep through another movie. I'm just so comfortable, I don't want to move right now." he said, as I hummed in agreement and nuzzled back up to him.

"I'm game." I said as the guys began spreading out on the other couches. 

"We will wake you guys up if you start snoring." Jungkook teased, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Thanks. Just for that, I'm going to snore extra loud." I said as he laughed and pushed his feet under the blanket that Yoongi and I were sharing. The loudness of the movie kept me alert for a few minutes but soon, the warmth of Yoongi and the sounds of his soft breaths near my ear eventually lulled me back to sleep. I awoke later on by Yoongi grunting and moving underneath me, causing me to crack my eyes open.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Let's get to bed. You wanna stay with me tonight?" he asked as I felt my face get hot immediately, nodding in response.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I replied as I stretched again. 

"Damn, they all abandoned us. I wonder what time it is?" he asked as he groaned and sat all the way up, letting our blanket fall off of his lap.

"It has to be the early hours of the morning." I replied, standing up and feeling all my stiff muscles stretch out.

"Come on baby, let's go." he said as he stood up and began walking out of the room, dragging his feet slightly. We both made our way up the stairs like zombies and walked into Yoongi's room, the cool temperature in the room causing chills to spread up my arms. 

"I am doing a major no no by going to sleep with not doing my night routine." I said as he chuckled, climbing in the bed.

"One night won't kill you." he smiled as he pulled the covers back for me. I climbed into bed ad he immediately wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into him. 

"Goodnight Yoongi." I said softly as I kissed his cheek before settling down against him.

"Goodnight y/n, sweet dreams." he said as he kissed the side of my head. It took me no time to wind up drifting off to sleep again being next to him. 

I awoke the next morning, the smell of coffee drifting in the air. I wrinkled my forehead and slowly opened my eyes to find that Yoongi was sitting up in bed and sipping a cup of coffee as he smiled at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" he asked as he put his mug of coffee down onto his bedside table.

"I did, too good I think. I don't really feel motivated to move. Your bed is entirely too comfortable." I said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, it is the greatest love of my life. We have had a pretty rocky relationship though, it constantly demanding too much of my time." he said as I giggled.

"I'm glad you have been able to mend things and still stay together. It would be a shame to see you two parted." I said as he laughed a little croaky laugh.

"I brought you a cup of coffee too, it's on the other table." he said as I turned to look at the table. It was even in one of those disposable to go cups with a lid to keep it warm.

"Thank you so much, that's very sweet of you." I said as I sat up, and reached for the cup.

"Yeah I wasn't sure when you would wake up so I hoped that cup would keep it warm." he said as I gripped the cup, feeling the warmth of the coffee through it.

"It's perfect." I smiled as I brought it to my lips and took a slow sip. It was exactly how I liked it, wondering if he either asked someone who had seen me make my coffee in the morning or this was pure coincidence. 

"So, I was thinking after last night, we kind of need to have a little talk." he said as I licked the little bit of coffee off of my lip and looked and him with serious expression. I was afraid where this was going, but I tried not to get ahead of myself like I usually do and let out a slow breath through my nose.

"Alright, sure." I replied, shifting to face him a little more. I found the grip on my coffee cup a little tenser.

"So, I really enjoyed last night. I know things didn't go exactly as planned but, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a second date?" he asked as I couldn't help but smile behind my coffee cup.

"I would like that, very much." I replied as a cute smile spread across his face.

"Great! Well now, with that being said, I think we have a few things to discuss. I know we are not in a relationship by any means, but...if that were to develop out of this, I need to know how you would feel about...." he trailed off, almost as though he was nervous to say what was on his mind.

"You can say what you are thinking, Yoongi, you aren't going to offend me." I said as he let out a sigh.

"I'm not saying that it will definitely happen, but if it does I would like to discuss this ahead of time so it doesn't become an awkward conversation later. So if we were to enter into a relationship...what would you think about an open relationship? I don't mean that in the sense of a poly relationship, I wouldn't want to share our actual relationship, but perhaps...we could both play around still with the rest of the household?" he said as I let what he was saying sink in.

"You mean, like you and I were in a relationship but we can still have scenes and things with the guys?" I asked as he nodded slowly.

"If you don't feel comfortable with that, I understand completely, and if you don't want that we can come up with another option. It is just that this is one reason that we didn't enter into relationships to start with, and I do realize that sometimes things need to change, but I wasn't sure if that is something you would be willing to consider or not." he said, sounding more nervous the more he spoke.

"I mean honestly...that sounds pretty amazing. I know I have fun with everything that we all have done so far, and I want you to be happy too. I would be okay with that, and if for some reason, later on when the time comes if we want things to change, we can revisit the conversation again." I said as he broke into that gorgeous, gummy smile that could make my stomach flip around like crazy.

"Well, now we have a plan at least. That makes me feel better. I had my reserves about asking you at all, but now that I know what you think, I feel like I can move forward." he said as I grinned.

"I'm glad that put you at ease." I smiled.

"So...I don't know about you, but I could use a shower." he said, flipping the covers back.

"Oh God yes, I feel disgusting." I said as he chuckled.

"Well you certainly don't look disgusting. Would you like to join me?" he asked as I swallowed and couldn't help but feel my insides clench. 

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." I replied as I began scooting toward the edge of the bed. I put the coffee down on the table and walked around his large bed toward the bathroom as Yoongi already walked inside. When I got through the door, he reached his hand through the large glass door, starting the shower. The warm, rich copper colored tiles were flecked with water droplets, the glass immediately fogging up as the hot water sprayed out of the four shower heads. He closed the door and reached for the hem of his baggy t-shirt, pulling it up to reveal his beautiful porcelain skin, making me resist the urge to lick my lips. He looked at me over his shoulder with a smirk on his face as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging them down along with his boxers. I tried not to stare as I began peeling my clothes off one by one, him watching hungrily.

"Beautiful, will you let me take care of you?" he asked as I slipped the last remaining article of clothing off, nodding as he opened the shower door for us. He waited for me go in first, the warm water immediately hitting my skin and making me hum in contentment. I leaned my head back and let the water wet my hair as Yoongi came into the shower and closed the door behind him.

"Now, I thought you said you were going to let me take care of you." he said as he pulled me slightly from the water. He reached around me and grabbed some shampoo from the shelf before squirting it into his hands. He began massaging the shampoo into my hair, building up a lather as the scent of eucalyptus and mint filled the warm air. I almost moaned as his long fingers wrapped around my skull, massaging my scalp expertly.

"Mmmm that feels so good." I said, as he pulled up the length of my hair and began lathering it as well.

"You seem to like what my hands can do, huh baby girl?" he asked as I shivered. He chuckled as he leaned my head back to rinse my hair out, taking his time to make sure it was all rinsed out. He then repeated those same steps with the conditioner, making me feel like a loose mass of muscle by time he was done. 

"Now the fun part." he smirked as he reached behind me and grabbed the body wash and squirted a bit into his hand, lathering it up before beginning to run his hands over my body. I shivered at the contact, letting my eyes close as he ran his hands over my stomach and chest. I couldn't help but let a gasp escape my lips as he let his thumbs skim over my nipples, making me arch my back slightly.

"So sensitive...I love that about you." he said into my ear as he let one hand brush further down, brushing over my womanhood.

"I think it's my turn to wash you." I breathed as he removed his hands and let the suds rinse from my body. I switched places with him, him letting out a gravely groan as he tilted his head back to get his hair wet. I poured some of his shampoo into my hand and reached up to begin lathering his head. I ran my fingernails lightly over his scalp as he let out a deeper groan, making me feel my heart stutter slightly. It was amazing how his voice had such a hold on me. He smiled down at me as I massaged his scalp, making sure his now jet black hair was nice and lathered up. 

"Feels amazing baby." he said as I smiled at him.

"Rinse now." I said as he leaned his head back, the sound of the soapy water hitting the floor in thick drops. I repeated the steps with conditioner, him looking as relaxed as I felt earlier.

"Now for the fun part." I mirrored as he chuckled and I lathered up some body wash into my hands. I let my hands explore his ridiculously soft skin, over his shoulders, back hips, legs, chest, arms, watching him seem to unravel in front of me. As I brushed my hand into the coarse hair right above his cock, trimmed extremely short, I saw his cock twitch. I skimmed around it and went down the crease of his thigh before brushing my fingers over his perineum, him sucking in a quick breath.

"Someone likes that." I said as I looked down to see his cock plumping up. I began kissing on his neck, licking small circles as I began to cradle his balls, cupping them in my hand and running my hands over them.

"Don't start something you can't finish." he rasped as my hand slipped over his hardening cock.

"Who says I don't want to finish?" I asked as I kissed his neck, licking the water droplets off. I felt his cock fully harden in my hand as I began to slowly stroke him, squeezing near his head.

"I want to fuck you....can I?" he asked, his voice breathy as I smirked against his skin and pulled back to look at his dark eyes.

"Yes please." I smiled as he grinned down at me, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't help but let out a slow breath as his tongue slipped into my mouth, so warm and wet. 

"Alright baby, turn around, hands on the wall and bend over slightly. I'm going to take you from behind." he said in his low gravely voice. I let go of his cock and turned around, assuming the position he requested. My hands slipped slightly on the tile walls before I pressed it harder, keeping it steady. I spread my legs a little more to angle my hips to the right height as I felt his warm, wet hands resting on my hips. He poked his broad head at my entrance for a moment as I bit my lip in anticipation, ready for the stretch that he always provided. As he slipped inside me, he let out a shaky breath, able to be heard over the sound of the running water. I gasped at the stretch and groaned slightly as he put his hips flush with mine. I immediately couldn't help but moan as he began to slide out and back in, in a slow and sensual pace.

"Fuck Yoongi, you always fuck me so well." I breathed as our skin began to slap. The feeling of his thick cock dragging against me, made my toes curl and my spine tingle.

"And you are always so tight and wet for me baby. You feel so amazing." he grunted as he began to speed up his thrusts. I used my hands to push back from the wall into him more as he moaned low and guttural, making my skin prickle. The sounds he made always went right through me, causing me to clench and shiver. 

"Yeah, just like that!" I moaned as he slipped his hands up my sides and back down, gripping my skin harder as his fingertips began to dig into me.

"Mmmm damn baby girl, you're getting so tight." he growled, thrusting harder and faster, our skin slapping echoing through the bathroom. My moans began to come out more breathy and higher pitched as I felt myself clenching around him more, my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Ah ah fuck! I'm- God I-I'm close." I whimpered as my legs began to tremble.

"That's right, cum on my dick baby. Cum for me." he moaned as I clenched around him. I gasped and moved my fingers against the tile walls as I my knees went almost weak as I began to feel the white hot heat of orgasm ripping through my system. I came so hard, my body shaking, my legs trembling, squirting around his cock as he thrusted through my orgasm. I kept moaning and shaking as he chased his orgasm, thrusting at a ridiculously hard and fast pace, jostling my body until I felt him releasing and throbbing inside me, his breaths shaky, his moans low and gravely. As he finished, he stilled inside me before guiding his hands up my body and leaning me back against him, still buried deep.

"You are so incredible." he breathed as he kissed my neck a few times, running his hands softly over my body.

"So are you. You always blow my mind." I said as he chuckled and kissed my neck, sucking on in for a moment before slipping out of me.

"Now, let's wash this up and go down for some breakfast. Sound good?" he asked as I nodded and smiled. As we finished rinsing up and got out to dry off, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was truly incredible and made my stomach flutter constantly. I was game for whatever this was, as scared as I was.

___________________  
___________________


	26. Chapter 26

"So...I have a surprise for us today if you think you are up for it." Yoongi said as I looked up from my cereal.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I asked as I put my spoon back in the nearly empty bowl.

"Well, this is something that myself, Jungkook and Taehyung came up with. It is going to be sensual, artistic, beautiful...do you trust me baby?" he asked in a husky voice as he walked up behind me and pushed my hair away, slowly beginning to kiss my neck. I shivered and nodded as I pushed the bowl away and turned around on the stool to face him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair as he hummed and looked at me with sultry eyes.

"I am looking forward to it. When will I need to be ready?" I asked as he began placing soft, slow kisses on my cheek, chin and jawline.

"Everyone should be done with work and home after lunch. I am still going to keep it a surprise until right before the scene, but the only suggestion I am making to you is you may want to put that hair up and wear nothing but a robe." he smirked as I smiled.

"Noted. So what, around one?" I asked as he nodded and slid his fingers through my hair and gripped near the roots, making me let out a little hum of appreciation.

"One will be perfect. I am going to go get a little work done but I will see you then, beautiful." he smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He backed up and turned to walk out of the room, making me let out a shaky breath. He could get me going so easily, in fact all of them really could, but who could blame me? 

I decided to take a swim for a bit before showering off and going upstairs, stretching out my muscles and warming them up for whatever he had in store. I decided to go upstairs and get dressed into my swimsuit before coming back down and heading to the pool. When I arrived, Jin was already swimming laps, making me smile as I dropped my towel onto one of the pool chairs.

"Oh, hey Violet. Here to join me?" he asked, slightly out of breath as he stopped swimming and pushed his hair back off of his forehead.

"Yeah, I thought I would swim for a bit before the scene later, whatever it is." I said as Jin grinned at me. I walked slowly down the steps as he jerked his head to get water out of his ear, making me giggle.

"So, you know nothing about this scene?" he asked as I shook my head and dropped down in the water to my shoulders.

"Nothing, just be naked and put my hair up." I said as Jin chuckled.

"Yeah, that gives absolutely nothing away. I won't say anything but we have only done something kind of like this one time. It is a lot of fun." he replied as I smiled at him.

"Good, I can't wait! We haven't done something with all of us for a while." I said as he smiled back.

"Yeah, that's true. Actually Violet, I was wanting to ask you...how are things going with you and Yoongi? You seemed pretty cozy the other night." he asked as I couldn't help but feel my smile change from one of gentle affection to a lovestruck school girl.

"It is really great so far, actually. He is always so considerate of me, always checking with how I am feeling. I guess that comes naturally from his dominant nature." I replied as Jin angled his head slightly as though he had to think about it.

"I mean, I guess that is true. He has always been that way for as long as I have known him. He always seems so calm and collected and cool, but he is really a big softie and cares about us all in a way that maybe wouldn't be so obvious to outsiders." Jin responded.

"I can see that. I mean, even in the ways that are classified as aftercare, he goes above and beyond, knowing what makes each person feel better. Makes everyone feel safe and cared for." I said as Jin hummed in agreement.

"Exactly. I am actually happy to see you two dating, even though it has only been one date so far. I hope you both are happy." he smiled as I couldn't help but smile and hum in agreement. We both began swimming for a bit, him getting out and heading upstairs before I did. I wanted to get some rigorous laps in, enjoying the burn in my muscles, the way my lungs ached by time I had come to a stop. I walked slowly out of the water and toweled myself off before wrapping the now damp towel around myself and heading to my room. The cool air of the house made me shiver as I ran up the stairs, eager to get under the hot water of the shower. I peeled my swimsuit off and tossed in my sink to soak before getting into the shower, letting out a soft sigh as the hot water began washing over my skin. I spent several minutes making sure to wash out all the chlorine before stepping out of the shower. I dried my skin off and towel dried my hair before brushing it out and putting it up into a bun on my head. I put on my body oil and put my satin robe on, it slipping on easily over my soft skin. I heard movement outside in the hallway, making me walk over and open the door to see Jungkook standing in front of his door in a fuzzy robe. 

"Well don't you look cute." I said, walking over to him as he got a huge grin.

"Clothes will just get in the way today. You look sexy, nothing cute about it." he said as I chuckled.

"I don't know about that, but thank you." I grinned as he offered me his arm.

"Would you like an escort to the play room?" he asked as I laughed and slipped my arm in his.

"I would like that very much. Such a gentleman." I said as he laughed. I heard laughter coming from the direction of the playroom as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a knowing smirk on his face. 

"What on earth are you guys up to?" I asked as he just chuckled and wrinkled his nose at me. When he opened the door to the playroom, I was met with all the guys standing around in robes. But what really stood out to me was the tarps all over the floor, covering every inch of flooring, plastic over all of the furniture.

"Are you planning on murdering me?" I asked as I was met with a chorus of laughter.

"Alright fellas, you helped come up with today's scene, why don't you explain it to our beautiful Violet here." Yoongi said as he walked behind one of the beds, hiding his lower half.

"Well, with your consent of course, today is all about pleasure and art. Today we will be doing paint play." Tae said as he walked over to Yoongi who began bringing out bowls of paint. I stared down at the bright colors as he and Tae retreated behind the bed and began to bring out more colors of the brightly colored paint.

"You will take turns with each person, and we get pictures taken with the polaroid when we are done. Since there are seven of us and only one of you, we each will put the color you choose for us on our hands and once we run out of paint on our hands we don't paint you anymore so you won't be covered head to toe by time we are all done." Jungkook explained as he disrobed, leaving him completely naked, is gorgeously sculpted muscles on full display.

"Yes I consent! This sounds like a lot of fun! How did you decide who goes first?" I asked as Jin smiled big at me. 

"We all drew numbers, and looks like I am your lucky number one." he said as everyone began to take off their robes. Hoseok began to gather everyone's robes and take them into the bathroom as I stared at the colors in the large bowls.

"By the way, all of these paints are edible." Jin smirked as I grinned. 

"Good to know." I replied as I picked up the bowl of yellow paint and placed it on the nearby couch. 

"Yellow huh?" he asked as he dipped his hands in the paint. I kissed his cheek as I rested my hands against his chest.

"Yes, yellow. You are bright like the sun, warm, and caring, but love being cared for by others. I see yellows when I look at you." I said as I ran my hands up over his shoulders, leaving trails of yellow paint on his beautifully warm skin.

"You really see all that when you look at me?" he asked as I smiled and placed another kiss on his chin, letting my hands run to the back of his shoulders and back around to the front.

"I do. Anyone would have to be stupid to not see it." I answered as continued to move my hands toward the center of his chest. Jin smirked down at me as he placed his hands on my chest right above my breasts and began to mimic my motions. He leaned down and began kissing me deeply as I let my hands streak down his chest and over his nipples as he delved his tongue into my mouth. We continued to move our hands in the same areas until there was quite obviously no more paint left coming off.

"So, I think we should have you stand behind him and put your paint covered hands over his shoulders so I can take the picture." Jungkook said as he held the camera in his hand. I stood back around Jin's back, flush against him as I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and held my palms flat against his chest, slightly digging my fingers into the skin. After the flash of the camera, I came around as Jungkook grabbed the picture coming out. As it began to focus, I almost gasped at the artistic look of the picture. There Jin stood, his head angled slightly down and to the left, my hands digging into his skin with yellow paint smattered over his skin in streaks all over his upper chest and shoulders, his cock at attention. 

"This is beautiful." I said as he stepped away and Hoseok took his place.

"So what color are you thinking of for me, gorgeous?" he asked as I smiled before I picking up the bowl of orange paint.

"Your dance is like fire, the way your body moves. You are also warm, like you are spreading that fire to others." I said as I dipped my hands in the paint. I gripped his hips and began spreading the paint over his hips and down this thighs, wriggling my hands to make it almost look like flames spreading down his thighs. I watched his cock beginning to stir as he mirrored my motions on my hips and thighs, making me smile.

"These dancers hips are to die for. Always hit me so good." I said against his neck as I kissed it softly, his skin getting chills.

"Jesus, Vi...gonna make me have to go take these frustrations out on Jin hyung." Hoseok said as I giggled and sucked on his neck for a moment until both of our hands were out of paint. 

"Alright same type of picture that you did with him, but hands on his thighs or hips." Jungkook instructed. We held that position and again I was awed at the photo that came out at the end. A very similar picture came up that made my breath catch in my throat. This was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever been a part of.

"You ready for me?" Namjoon asked as he walked up and I smiled, as Hoseok walked over and locked Jin in an intense kiss. I picked up the bowl of red paint and dipped my hands in it as he raised an eyebrow.

"You, Namjoon are red. You see, you have a passion and fire in you that many don't see at first past your intellect. But I see that passion and fire." I said as I placed my hands on his chest. I ran my hands over his chest and up the sides of his neck, even up into the sides of his hair. 

"Thank you." he said softly as I leaned up and kissed him hard, him mimicking my movement as I sucked on his bottom lip. He groaned into my mouth as I continued to spread as much paint on him as I could. As I moved around him and slid my hands up onto his neck and into his hair for the picture, I could see Jin being prepped by Hoseok on the far bed, the sound of Jin's soft moans beginning to fill the air.

"I think I'm going to join them." Namjoon said as he winked at me and began walking over to the other two. Taehyung was the next to walk over as I smiled and immediately reached down for the green paint.

"Huh, what does green say about me?" he asked, his voice lower than I expected it to come out. 

"Close your eyes and I will tell you." I said as he smirked at me and closed his eyes. I placed my hands over his eyes, spreading the paint down his cheeks, neck and to his chest.

"Your face shows all of your heart, always. I can always tell what you are feeling by the simple looks you give, but it also shows your love for everyone here. It all stems from your beautiful heart." I said as he smiled softly. I closed my eyes so he could mirror what I had done as he let out a soft sigh. I could hear moans behind me, knowing that the threesome must have started. 

"You are a beautiful person all around." he replied as he kissed me softly before I moved behind him and placed my hands over his face slightly, spreading my fingers so it was mostly seen as the picture was taken. The picture again, was true beauty, better than any photoshoot. As he moved off, Jimin came over to take his place as I immediately grabbed the purple paint, him smiling softly at me.

"You Jimin have an insanely pure heart, sweet spirit and you charm and save people with your beautiful heart and voice." I said as I rubbed on his chest, up all over his neck and to his lips, the paint going down his neck and face in streaks. 

"You are such a wonderful person, Violet. I'm so happy you came here." he smiled, the paint cracking slightly on his lips as he mirrored my motions. 

"I'm happy I came here too. It has truly been a pleasure to get to know you all." I said before Jungkook snapped our picture, my hands on his chin and over his lips, fingers spread so you could see his plump lips through my fingers. Jungkook then handed the camera off to Yoongi as Jimin joined Taehyung to watch us.

"So, what's it going to be?" Jungkook asked as I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed the black paint as he raised his eyebrows at me in surprise. I placed my hands on his chiseled stomach, working up his chest and over his neck and mouth.

"You are a deep person, with a deep soul. You respect and love all your hyungs and your viewers, and even though you charm them all with your words and soft singing sometimes, I see deep into your soul, your gut, and you are more than the charming words you speak. You have real depth and emotion and those of us who are blessed to see the real you, can get lost in your depths." I said as his eyes almost looked a little glassy. His hands moved softly over my stomach as he smiled at me, letting out a sigh.

"I hope you never leave us." he said quietly as I swallowed hard, not expecting to feel so emotional in a sexy moment. I placed my hands on his stomach as Yoongi snapped a picture as Jimin walked over to grab the camera after wiping his hands off. Yoongi walked over to me as I grinned and grabbed some paint and put it on the couch.

"So beautiful, did you like the scene?" Yoongi asked as I nodded but gave him a quick peck. I dipped my hands in the blue paint before placing my hands on his arms.

"I love how much these arms hold me, hold the care of everyone around them." I said as I spread the paint over his biceps and shoulders before dipping my hands now in the red paint, rubbing it over his chest as he raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone thinks you are so cool, but those of us who get to see more of you, see how warm you are." I said as he looked at me with warmth in his eyes. I finished spreading the red paint around on his chest, smiling at him softly as he continued to search my eyes. I then got the purple paint and went up his neck and into the sides of his hair as the moans behind us intensified.

"You are so passionate, with work, the scenes, to me...stemming from this genius brain of yours but really...." I said as I took my hands away and and dipped one in the yellow and put it over his heart.

"It all comes from here, because you truly have a heart of gold." I said as he looked at me with warmth before he crashed his lips into mine.

"Please let's get these pictures so I can properly kiss you." he said as I smiled. We took one of Yoongi with my hands over his heart, before Jimin took one of me, covered in the different shades of paint. As soon as he finished, Yoongi pulled me into him and kissed me deeply. I felt his arousal, but also his passion as his lips moved against mine. I couldn't help but almost let out a whimper as his still paint riddled hands caressed my breasts. 

"Can we take this to the bed? I want to make you feel good." Yoongi said, breaking our kiss as I nodded. I saw the threesome changing positions, Namjoon now fucking into Hoseok, as Jin was getting his dick sucked from him. We began walking over to the other bed as Jungkook and Taehyung were making out on the couch.

"Can I join you?" Jimin asked almost timidly, walking to the edge of the bed. I looked at Yoongi who had a soft smile on his face as I held out my hand for Jimin. I crawled up on the other bed as Yoongi climbed up it, kneeling behind me, the crinkling of the plastic underneath us. Jimin crawled up in front of me as he began kissing me deeply, his full lips pressing against mine as his tongue invaded my mouth. He continued to kiss me as he shifted, angling himself to be right in front of me, his body now spread between my arms, leaning up on his arms to keep his lips pressed to mine. I could feel Yoongi's hands beginning to caress my hips, my ass, my thighs, his hardness teasing me ever so slightly as he did.

"You both are so beautiful." he said as Jimin broke the kiss and looked over my shoulder at Yoongi, his mouth breaking into a big smile. I lowered my head and began kissing around Jimin's toned torso, his cock now hard and leaning on his stomach as I kissed all of his abdomen around it. His cock twitched as I got closer and closer as I felt Yoongi's head rubbing against my now wet entrance, making me whimper.

"That's right, and now I'm going to make you feel good." Yoongi said as he slipped his manhood into me without further hesitation. I opened my mouth in a moan as he stretched me so well as I began kissing on the underneath of Jimin's cock. He looked at me with intensity as I let my tongue lick along his length.

"I think I am the luckiest man alive." Yoongi said from behind me as he began thrusting into me slowly. I spread my lips and began sucking and licking on Jimin's cock underneath his head. 

"You might have to fight me for that title." Jimin let out a breathy laugh before I sucked his head into my mouth, the laugh stopping as his mouth dropped open and he moaned lightly. I swirled my tongue around his head, tasting a bit of precum before taking him further in my mouth. Jimin peeked over my shoulder and whimpered as I felt his cock throbbing in my mouth, Yoongi grunting before letting out a chuckle.

"You have me perfect view Jimin. Tell us, what is going on back there." Yoongi grunted as I moaned around Jimin's cock, Yoongi hitting all the right spots.

"U-Uh, T-Tae is riding Jungkook, a-and Jin hyung just came all over Hoseok's face, OH GOD!" Jimin moaned as I swallowed around him, taking him all the way down my throat.

"Mmmm good. What are Hoseok and Namjoon doing?" Yoongi asked as he began to pick up the pace, his fingers gripping into my skin.

"Fuck....fuck um Jin hyung is now s-sucking mnnnn Hobi hyung's dick a-and..." Jimin's voice broke with a moan as I began to bob my head up and down, tightening my lips. I moaned around Jimin's cock as I felt Yoongi pick up the pace, his skin now slapping against mine.

"Yes, babygirl, suck his cock so good. My God, you feel amazing." Yoongi groaned as he throbbed inside me.

"Namjoon hyung is...f-fucking Hobi hyung so good. God Violet, I'm not going to last at this rate." Jimin whimpered, his cock throbbing again. I moaned around him, feeling the heat beginning to pool in my stomach, my toes curling in pleasure.

"She doesn't feel like she will either." Yoongi moaned as I moaned around Jimin. I could hear Hoseok's gentle ah ah ah as the skin slapping sound became louder across the room. I took Jimin all they way deep again as I felt him throbbing, his hand now gripping my hair as his head dropped back. He was now moaning openly, his fingers tightening in my hair as he began gently thrusting his hips upward, his cock now hitting the back of my throat.

"That's it Jiminie, cum for us." Yoongi moaned, moving even faster. Jimin's grip on my hair got increasingly tight as he grunted and moaned loudly, releasing down my throat as his body spasmed and twitched underneath me. As he finished and I swallowed all of what he gave me, his softening cock pulled from my mouth as I began to moan loudly and openly, focusing on the insane pleasure coursing through my body.

"Y-Yoongi, I'm getting close." I warned as I gripped the plastic in my hands, my legs beginning to tremble. I heard Hoseok whimper and Namjoon groan behind me, more than likely finishing as Tae's deep moans began to fill the air. 

"Wow, um Jungkook flipped Tae back and is now pounding the hell out of him." Jimin said breathless, his eyes heavy as I looked up at him. 

"Fuck, cum for me baby. I know you want to, don't hold back." Yoongi instructed, his thrusts getting harder and sharper. I moaned loudly as I felt my orgasm rapidly approaching, before Jimin leaned up and captured my lips with his. I shook and moaned into his mouth as the seal broke and I came hard, clenching down on Yoongi impossibly hard. He grunted and thrusted hard a few more times before I felt him begin to spill in me as Jimin continued to swallow my moans. As Yoongi stilled in me I heard the skin slapping behind me get impossibly loud, Jungkook growling as Tae's deep voice raised in pitch. Yoongi pulled from me as I slid down onto the plastic and Jimin, breathing heavily as the sound of the guys reaching their climax behind me filled the air. 

"Fuck." I breathed as Jimin giggled and played with my hair softly.

"Now for showers and then a bath with all the aftercare and snuggles we all need." Jimin smiled as I felt Yoongi kissed my back. That sounded like the perfect end to the perfect day.

_______________  
_______________  
 **(A/N: Yes, the VCR from the MOTS:ONE concert did inspire this chapter)**


	27. Chapter 27

A few more weeks had passed by and we had a few smaller scenes, and Yoongi and I had a few more dates as well. With each date, I felt myself getting more and more attached to him, which was exciting, but scared me shitless at the same time.

"Good morning Violet!" Jimin beamed, coming into the kitchen as I sat there sipping my coffee. 

"Good morning Jimin, how did you sleep?" I asked as he gave me a big grin.

"I slept really good. You have any plans today?" he asked as I hummed.

"I know Yoongi asked us to be open this evening but other than that, no. What about you?" I asked as he hummed.

"Same here. I was wondering if maybe you would be okay with another session?" he asked, making me giggle into my cup.

"I find it adorable that you still seem a little bit shy when asking for these sessions." I said as he blushed and looked down, biting his lip to hide a smile.

"I can't help but be a little embarrassed that I am still asking these sessions of you, but I'm getting better! Yoongi gave me a session not too terribly long ago and he said I was lasting much longer than usual. He was proud of me, and that was a good feeling. I haven't told him about our sessions yet, but it's not like he will be upset or anything. I just want to surprise him." he shrugged as I put my cup down.

"I am glad it is yielding results. And yes, of course we can have a session. You wanna meet in my room say around three?" I asked as he grinned.

"We haven't done it in your room yet! Sure, I will try to be quiet." he said as I smirked.

"I can always swallow those moans of yours." I said lowly as I watched him shiver.

"Do you think maybe I could...dom you one day soon? I haven't dominated anyone in a while, like truly dominated, and I really would like to." he said as I smiled at him and gave him a quick little kiss.

"Of course. Jungkook asked me to as well the other day so I will be sure to get you both to take care of me." I winked as Jimin wiggled a little before letting out a chuckle.

"You are insanely sexy. I've never met anyone quite like you, none of us have. You just exude this sexy aura about you no matter what you are doing." he said as I looked up with him with cheeks full of coffee, making him burst out laughing.

"Sexy huh?" I asked after I swallowed it as he giggled.

"Oh yeah, the sexiest." He said as I chuckled.

****

I had been relaxing in my room for a while until I heard a knock at my door, making me lift up a bit.

"Come in." I called to see Namjoon's face pop in the door, almost startling me.

"Do I look that bad?" he asked as I laughed and shook my head sitting up on my bed.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it to be you." I said as he smirked.

"Who were you expecting?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not going to say anything unless he happens to show up if you are still here." I said as he nodded and plopped on the bed beside me.

"You excited about this evening? It sounds like we are going to have some real fun tonight." he said as I wrinkled my forehead.

"We always do, but I have no idea what we are doing tonight." I said a he laughed.

"Oh well I guess I won't spoil it then. Nothing too out of the...ordinary." he said, making me laugh.

"Alright, I won't ask." I replied as he chuckled. Before another word could be said, a knock at the door drew my attention.

"Come in." I called as Jimin popped in the door with a smile, but I noticed his smile falter.

"O-Oh Namjoon hyung, I didn't know you would be here." Jimin said, looking a bit flustered.

"I didn't know you would be here either. What's wrong?" Namjoon asked a Jimin still looked a little nervous.

"You're my hyung so of course I don't really mind telling you, but please keep this here in this room." he replied as Namjoon looked at him a little suspiciously.

"Sure, you know I wouldn't say anything if you didn't want me to." Namjoon responded as Jimin gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." he replied as he closed the door and came to sit on the other side of me on the bed.

"So, what is with all the secrecy?" Namjoon asked as I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Violet has been helping me with edging sessions, besides the ones I occasionally have with Yoongi hyung. When I edge with hyung, it is a long session and I cum at the end but with Violet, it is more about building up a stamina and getting denial. Only time I get to cum is if I safeword out." Jimin said as Namjoon's eyebrows shot up.

"Mind if I watch this session?" Namjoon asked as Jimin's face turned a little pinker.

"I don't mind, do you Violet?" he asked me as I chuckled again.

"It is your dick I will be stroking so as long as you are fine with it, I am too." I replied as he smiled. Jimin pulled the small bottle of lube out of his pocket and was quick to remove his pants and boxer briefs after that, sitting on the bed beside me. I began softly kissing on his neck as I ran my hand slowly across his chest, hearing him let out a little hum. 

"Feels good." he breathed as I moved to start running my fingers over his bare thigh. I felt the muscle twitch under my fingertips as I moved to his inner thigh, chills raising up over his skin the closer I got to his manhood. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see it plumping up quickly, especially once I allowed my fingertips to brush his balls, him letting out a quick breath through his parted lips. I stopped kissing him and squirted a tiny amount of lube in my hand, slicking and warming it up before gripping his hardening member in my hand. I stared right at him as I began began to run my thumb over his head, feeling his dick come to full hardness as he licked his lips. Namjoon stood up and walked over to sit on the other side of Jimin, Jimin turning his attention to Namjoon as I kept my grip loose and began to wet his length with the lube.

"You're so good Jiminie." Namjoon breathed right next to Jimin's ear as I saw him visibly shiver. I watched as Namjoon kissed along his jaw and on his neck, sucking slightly as I began to move my hand just a little faster, but still keeping it at a steady pace.

"H-hyung." Jimin breathed as Namjoon released Jimin's neck and stared at him intensely.

"Violet is good at that, isn't she? Stroking you so soft and slow, making that slow burn begin to pool in your belly." Namjoon said in a low voice as Jimin let out a whimper.

"Yeah...yeah so good." he replied as I gripped just a little tighter, still moving my hand at the same pace.

"Can I kiss you, baby boy?" Namjoon asked as Jimin nodded quickly. Namjoon sucked Jimin's bottom lip into his mouth as I felt his dick twitch in my hand. Jimin placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed slightly as I continued to stroke him, watching the hot scene play out before me.

"You guys are so hot." I said as I saw Namjoon smirk into the kiss, delving his tongue into Jimin's mouth. It was awesome to watch them making out as I continued to stroke Jimin slowly for several minutes, both of their breathing heavy. Jimin had reached his other hand on Namjoon's lap and was palming him through his pants as he whimpered, his muscles tensing.

"Stop stop stop!" he warned as his body trembled with holding back his orgasm, Namjoon running his finger along Jimin's jaw.

"So good, baby. That was good. You are getting a little better, I do have to say." Namjoon replied as Jimin nodded quickly and let out a shaky breath. 

"He is right, you are getting better every time we edge you. How many times do you want to go today, huh?" I asked as I began slowly stroking him again, his head dropping back as he let out a low moan.

"F-Four, please." he grunted as I squeezed his head, the precum beading on his tip. 

"Alright, four it is." I replied as I stroked him at a decent pace. We continued this cycle for probably the next forty minutes or so, him getting close each time and whimpering as I would deny him his release. By time he was held off the fourth time, he whined loudly, burying his face in Namjoon's shoulder as his dick throbbed, precum spilling down his cock.

"Good job Jiminie baby, such a good boy for us." Namjoon praised as I released Jimin's cock and stood up to go get a wet cloth. I could hear Namjoon giving Jimin gentle kisses and praises as I wiped the precum and lube from my hand, smiling as I watched the soft interaction between the two as I walked back out to wipe off Jimin.

"That is so hard sometimes to stop. I wanted to cum really bad this time." Jimin said, his eyes still heavy.

"I am sure you did, but you still stopped yourself. You did so good, you are getting stronger." I said as I placed a gentle kiss on his lips as I wiped him free of the precum and lube.

"Damn, I'm as hard as a fucking rock." Namjoon said as I laughed and Jimin giggled a little, his cock barely going down, still sitting heavy on his stomach.

"Yeah, I am always soaked by time I am done doing that to him. With his pretty whimpers, how could I not be?" I asked as a flush dusted Jimin's cheeks.

"What does hyung have planned for this evening?" Jimin asked as Namjoon smiled almost wickedly.

"Oh you will just have to see. I am not giving anything away." Namjoon said as he stood, adjusting himself in his pants.

"Alright, I won't bug you about it. At least it is far enough away for both of us to calm down before we go into the play room." Jimin replied as I began to slip his boxer briefs on his legs.

"Thank God. I mean I am excited for what is to come but I think my dick would fall off if it stayed hard that long." Namjoon replied, making Jimin giggle.

******

"Well, is everyone ready for the scene?" Hoseok asked in a very excited voice as everyone finally arrived in the playroom. I looked around for any clues as to what Yoongi had in store for tonight, but I didn't see anything laid out to give anything away.

"God I am." Jimin said, making me want to laugh, knowing what he endured earlier.

"Well, Violet if you are up for it...I was thinking we could do another relay. Everyone really seemed to enjoy it last time. What do you say?" he asked as I felt myself clenching at the thought.

"I'm game. Sound good to everyone?" I asked as I noticed Jimin looking nervously.

"Yeah sounds good to me!" Jin said as he already began peeling off one layer at a time. With that, no other words were said and everyone began getting undressed, including myself. I got onto my hands and knees on the smooth sheets of the playroom bed as pillows were again placed underneath me by a smiling Yoongi.

"Are you ready, gorgeous?" Yoongi asked as he kissed me softly, caressing my cheek afterward.

"Yes sir." I smiled as he chuckled. 

"Same order as last time." Yoongi said as he walked over to one of the rolling chairs and sat down, spreading his legs as he stared up at me with a smirk. Jungkook immediately walked over to me and ran his fingers back through my hair, leaning forward and kissing my forehead before climbing up onto his knees in front of me, his half hard cock even with my face. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that left his lips was a breathy groan as I slipped his cock into my mouth. I hummed around him as he let out a few slow breaths as I took him all the way into my mouth, feeling him harden completely as I buried my nose in the small patch of trimmed pubic hair above the base.

"Jesus Violet, your mouth is always so incredible." he breathed as I began to choke on his length, sliding him back out a little bit to catch my breath. I flicked my tongue on his head as I began to move my head back and forth, slipping him in and almost all the way out of my mouth. He grunted as he kicked his hips forward one time, pushing him further into my mouth, the grip on my hair tightening. As I choked a little again, he pulled out and slipped from my lips, making me cough slightly as he stepped back off of the bed.

"Are you ok? Sorry, I didn't mean to choke you." he said as I smiled up at him, his eyes still heavy.

"I'm good babe, you're fine don't worry." I replied as he smiled lightly. As he walked around out of my sight, Taehyung walked up, his dick already at full attention with an almost wicked smile on his face. I felt the bed shift behind me as Jungkook climbed on it, but was distracted by Taehyung and his massive cock and lean body. I admired his perfectly tanned, smooth skin as he evened his dick with my lips and I slipped my tongue out to lick at the precum beaded there. He hissed through his teeth as he placed his long fingered hand on the back of my head, holding it steady as he fed himself slowly into my mouth. I had no time to adjust to his length before Jungkook slipped inside me and began fucking into me, moaning slightly. He thrusted his hips into me, pushing me further onto Tae's cock, Taehyung groaning and letting out harsh breaths. 

"So wet already. You were ready for my cock weren't you?" Jungkook breathed behind me as I hummed around Taehyung's cock, causing his breaths come out in short bursts. From that point began the back and forth, being thrust forward on to Tae's cock before Jungkook would pull me back into him to go deeper into me. I began moaning around Taehyung, gripping the sheets below me as I felt the delicious pleasure begin to course through my body. 

"So good, baby girl. So fucking good." Tae growled as Jungkook picked up the pace, his fingers digging tightly into my skin.

"Gonna cum soon. God, gonna cum." Jungkook moaned behind me as he picked up the pace, his thrusts making our bodies collide harder. I felt pleasure pooling in my belly already, but before it could get much further, Jungkook was stilling with his hips flush to me, moaning as I felt him releasing inside me. I moaned around Taehyung's cock, making him shiver. As Jungkook pulled out of me, Taehyung pulled out of my mouth and looked at me with his lips parted and his eyes dark.

"God yes, I can't wait to wreck you." he said as I let myself tremble at the thought. As Taehyung moved around behind me, a slightly nervous looking Jimin climbed on the bed in front of me. His cock was already flushed and wet from precum as he took his place in front of me. I slipped him into my mouth as Taehyung pushed into me, making me moan around Jimin's hardness. I saw his body tremble slightly as he let out a shaky moan, his cock throbbing in my mouth. The same push and pull started as Taehyung began to thrust into me, making me take Jimin deeper into my mouth. He gripped my hair hard, letting out soft moans as I felt him throbbing again in my mouth. I couldn't help but moan around him as Taehyung was bringing me quickly to my own orgasm. 

"Fuck, hurry Tae." Jimin whimpered as I tried to ease up sucking him, knowing how sensitive he was from our earlier session.

"I just got started, but I will try to hurry for you Chim." Taehyung grunted as he sped up. Jimin was borderline panting in front of me as I couldn't help but let out little whimpers and moans the closer I came to my release. 

"Oh God...I...I..." Jimin stuttered as I saw his thighs shaking, his cock throbbing almost constantly. I could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to hold back as Taehyung absolutely railed me. With a few more thrusts of Taehyung's hips, I felt the white hot heat of my orgasm ripping through me, making me moan loudly around Jimin's cock, gripping the sheets tightly. Jimin gasped and went rigid as I felt him begin cumming down my throat, a little spilling out of the side of my mouth as Taehyung continued to thrust into me.

"God you feel so amazing. Gonna cum soon." Taehyung said as I heard Yoongi chuckling.

"Couldn't hold off, could you Jimin baby? You know what that means...you better get comfortable there because you have to let her suck you off until we are all done fucking her." Yoongi said as I Jimin let out a whimper. Jimin sat back on his feet, his softening cock slipping from my mouth as he caught his breath, making me lower my arms to where I was leaning on the pillows moaning softly. Jimin scooted forward slightly so I could angle his wet cock back into my mouth, him whining as soon as the warmth of my mouth closed around him. Taehyung was cumming and groaning within a few moments, as he pulled out, cum immediately began sliding out of me. Namjoon walked over and wasted no time as he slipped into me, letting out a harsh breath as his wide girth stretched me even further.

"God so warm and wet." he groaned as he began slowly thrusting into me. Jimin whined as I felt him getting harder in my mouth again, his thighs trembling as he gripped onto the sheets. 

"Jimin already looks like he is about to lose his shit." Jin said as Namjoon began to thrust harder, making me moan around him. Jimin's abdomen tensed as I moaned, making him breathe heavy and fast, his thighs quivering. 

"I-I c-can't." he whined as Namjoon pushed me forward with his thrusts, Jimin going further down my throat. I knew since we still had three more people to go after this, Jimin was probably going to get oversensitive at some point, so I tried to rest him more in my mouth and throat and not suck or lick too much so it wouldn't get too intense.

"Do you need to tap out baby boy? You know what you have to do." Yoongi said from the side as I heard Jimin whimper.

"N-No...just so sensitive and w-warm." he moaned as I heard Namjoon moan behind me, picking up the pace. 

"Fuck Jimin you kill me when you sound like that." Namjoon said as I moaned in agreement. I throbbed once around Namjoon as he began to angle his hips a little different, hitting deeper in me as the heat of another orgasm began to slowly build up in me. I began whimpering around Jimin's cock, making him gasp and whine, his hips squirming slightly below me. Within a few more thrusts, Namjoon was letting out a guttural groan and fill me with more cum as he thrusted through his high. 

"God that was amazing." Namjoon breathed as he began to slip from me, my pussy clenching around the absence of cock inside me.

"Hurry Hobi h-hyung." Jimin breathed as Hoseok got up on the bed behind me.

"You suffering baby? Need me to fuck her quick?" Hoseok replied as Jimin whined in agreement. With that, Hoseok thrusted into me hard and quick, making me moan around Jimin's cock. Jimin throbbed in my mouth, his abs tensing hard as I continued to moan around him as Hoseok thrust in me hard and quick, our skin slapping together loudly.

"G-God, I-I may cum again s-soon." Jimin said in a shaky voice as I watched his knuckles get white from gripping the sheet tightly. I began throbbing around Hoseok's cock, feeling my orgasm building up incredibly fast as he thrust in me hard and fast. I whimpered around Jimin, the vibrations making him throb in my mouth as he whimpered and moaned with every breath.

"Fuck baby." Hoseok growled as he thrusted even harder, making good use of his dancer's hips, slamming into me with such force it caused Jimin to be forced all the way down my throat. With a loud, high pitched whine, Jimin's entire body tensed as he came down my throat making Hoseok groan behind me. I continued to moan as I felt myself on the brink of orgasm, causing Jimin to squirm under me. I whimpered as I began to cum around Hoseok's cock, him growling and throbbing inside me as he began to thrust up and forward at once, cumming deep as he let out loud and harsh grunts before stilling, his hips flush to mine.

"Please Jin hyung, please please." Jimin said in a shaky voice as Hoseok slipped from me.

"I'll try to hurry for you." Jin said as I heard Yoongi chuckle slightly.

"You guys are so hot, you have no idea." Yoongi said as I could hear the skin slapping from him jerking his cock from the chair nearby. As Jin began thrusting into me, he worked in a slightly slower motion, but rolling his hips so he got deep with each thrust. He moaned behind me, his cock already twitching as his hands rested firmly on my hips. I could feel sore spots from where I had been gripped with everyone's hands, more than likely going to bruise but I didn't care. I was so blissed out in pleasure as I began drooling around Jimin's cock, letting out low moans as my pussy clenched around Jin.

"You're so wet! I could stay buried in here all day." Jin said as he slowly continued to thrust in me, Jimin letting out almost what sounded like a sob.

"HYUNG! P-Please!" he whimpered as Jin concentrated on getting deeper and thrusting forward and up with each motion. I couldn't help but continue to let out involuntary moans around Jimin's cock, it hardening again and twitching almost constantly in my mouth as his hands began to shake with his tight grip.

"I-It's okay Jiminie...gonna cum fast. Kook was s-stroking me to the sight of you a-all." Jin breathed as he continued to thrust in the delicious motions that had my toes curling and my eyes having trouble staying open. I couldn't help but tighten my mouth around Jimin's hardness as I began to get a little overstimulated with pleasure, feeling like I was almost floating. Jimin continued to let out shaky strings of curses as his hips moved around constantly, his body beading with sweat as I continued to hold his hard cock deep in my mouth. I tried to slide him out a little more, which only resulted in him shouting as my tongue brushed his head, making him thrust deeper into my mouth to avoid the stimulation.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Jimin whimpered, as he leaned his torso further back, as if he was trying to escape from the situation.

"You look so delicious, I could watch this all day." Yoongi said in a breathy voice as I heard the slapping of his hand increase. Jin's moans began to get louder and higher pitched as I felt him throbbing inside me, signaling that he was close to a release. I peeked my eyes up to look at Jimin and the sight I was met with made me clench around Jin's cock and moan. He had tears spilling out of the corner of his eyes, his swollen lips were parted and wet as constant noises spilled from his lips as he shook his head back and forth, sweat dripping down his temples and neck.

"'Bout to cum." Jin warned as he sped up, making me moan loudly around Jimin's cock. Jimin almost screamed as I felt a little bit of cum trickle into my mouth, his cock throbbing and getting softer almost immediately. As Jin came in me and stilled, Jimin let out cries as I saw his whole body shaking in overstimulation. As Jin pulled out and Yoongi took his place, Jimin shook hard and lout out really loud whines. I moaned around him as Yoongi filled me and began thrusting into me, deep grunts filling the room.

"I can't I can't I can't, please no more!" Jimin whimpered. Yoongi thrusted faster, chasing his release quickly as if he had pity on Jimin's position.

"I'll hurry Jiminie, just hang in there. You both are so good." Yoongi growled as he gripped me in a bruising hold. He slapped his skin against mine as he began to thrust hard and fast, making me whimper around Jimin's semi hard cock. Within a few more thrusts I felt Jimin go rigid and let out a loud sob.

"P-PEACHES!" he hollered as I felt Yoongi still behind me and slip out of me so quickly. I pulled off of Jimin's cock and looked up at him as he leaned to the side on the bed, his breaths shaky, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Jimin, baby it's okay. You're okay." Yoongi said as the others moved over to Jimin and I so quickly. Jungkook immediately spooned behind Jimin and began rubbing his arms and torso, resting his head against Jimin's.

"You were so good for us all, so so good Jiminie." Jungkook said as he kissed the side of Jimin's head. Hoseok helped me to my side and began rubbing my arms as Taehyung rubbed my legs, Yoongi still kneeling on the bed near our heads, yanking the pillows out of the way.

"Jimin, are you okay? You still with us?" Jin said softly as Jimin nodded his head, sucking in a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry I s-safeworded. I'm sorry." Jimin sobbed as I reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in my own.

"Don't you ever EVER be sorry about that. That is what it is there for, when things become too much. You were amazing and lasted so well Jimin! I am so proud of you, you did wonderful." Yoongi said as he began to run his fingers back through Jimin's hair as Jungkook peppered him with kisses.

"I'm sorry Jimin." I croaked as I squeezed his hand and he looked at me with watery eyes.

"N-No, I'm sorry." he said as I shook my head and Yoongi began to run his free hand through my hair as well.

"Neither of you have anything to be sorry for. Everyone was perfect, and Violet and Jimin worked so hard for us." Yoongi said in a calming and soft voice, almost making a soft smile come over my face immediately.

"But you didn't get to cum." Jimin whimpered as Yoongi shushed him.

"That doesn't matter at all, I enjoyed every minute of that. Did you at least enjoy yourself?" Yoongi asked us softly, both of us nodding in unison.

"I'm going to go run a bath." Hoseok said as Namjoon slipped off with him.

"I think you both need some serious aftercare. Come on, let's get you both sat up and start getting your bearings." Jin said as Jimin nodded and I began to sit up. Jungkook helped Jimin sit up and as they leaned onto each other. Yoongi almost had a sad expression as he looked at both of us.

"Come on, why don't we all head to the bathroom. I will get some water and the chocolates." Taehyung said as he walked off to the supply closet. Jimin and I were slowly helped off of the bed as we all made our way shakily to the bathroom. Jin slipped into the water and motioned for Jimin to come sit down on his lap, making Jimin sniffle and wipe his eyes with a watery smile. Jungkook helped Jimin down into the water and onto Jin's lap as Yoongi got in and motioned for me to come in. Jimin faced out and leaned his torso into Jin's as Jin began to play with his hair softly and shush him, kissing the side of his head. I took a similar position on Yoongi as he did the same to me, kissing the side of my head softly. Hoseok got in the water as Namjoon and Jungkook sat outside the bath, placing their legs in the water. 

"Got the goodies." Taehyung said as he rushed in with several bottles of water cradled in his arms a few chocolate bars in his hands. He placed them beside the tub and sat with his feet in the water before beginning to pass them around. Jin opened the water bottle and fed some to Jimin as Yoongi opened one and pressed it to my open lips.

"Come on and drink for us, get rehydrated, you need it." Yoongi said in a soft voice as Jimin's eyes flitted over to him. Taehyung ripped open a chocolate bar and began breaking pieces off, passing them around as everyone placed one in their mouths, Jimin and my self included. Everyone was saying soft praises to Jimin and myself as we both sat there silently, allowing ourselves to be pampered with affection and touches.

"I hate when someone safewords." Yoongi said behind me as I saw Jimin look at him, his eyes almost immediately filling with tears.

"I-I'm-" he started as Yoongi shushed him.

"No, I don't mean I hate that you did it, I am glad that you did. I hate that you had to. Makes me feel..."Yoongi trailed off as I felt his heart hammering against my back.

"What is it hyung?" Namjoon asked as Yoongi let out a shaky breath.

"Makes me feel like I am failing you as a dom, that I pushed you that far." Yoongi said, his voice a little shaky. I immediately slipped off of his lap and turned around to face him, his eyes sad, his lips in a hard line. I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his neck as I kissed it softly.

"You are an amazing dom." I breathed softly as he brought his wet hands up and placed them against my back.

"Hyung, you didn't push me too far. I was just overstimulated and it got too much. Normally on any other day I would have been able to handle it okay but..." Jimin trailed off looking between myself and Namjoon.

"It's okay Jimin." I said softly as he looked at me and let out a soft breath.

"I wanted to surprise you hyung, but Violet has been working with me. She has been helping me with edging sessions but I am denied at the end so I can build up my stamina. I have been getting better, but I think I was just already so sensitive, because we had a session earlier today. I didn't know we would be doing a relay." Jimin explained as I heard Yoongi sigh.

"You should have told me you didn't feel up to it, Jiminie. Your safety and pleasure is paramount in this, and I don't ever want you to do something that you don't feel like you can handle just to please everyone else. That goes for everyone here." Yoongi replied as Jimin let out a little sigh.

"I thought I could handle it and I really did want to do it, I just didn't think I would cum so quickly. I've endured that punishment before and I was okay. I think it was just because of the edging. I'm sorry, I should have been up front." Jimin sniffed. 

"It's alright, Jiminie. We all love you, and no one is upset with you." Namjoon said as he fluffed up Jimin's hair.

"You guys were amazing and beautiful, don't you worry. No one is upset." Taehyung replied as we nodded and Jin kissed the side of Jimin's head again. Yoongi's hold on me tightened as he leaned his head against mine, letting out a little sigh. I was hoping that this closeness and constant reassurance between everyone would help everyone keep from entering any kind of drop. 

"I have a wonderful idea...why don't we all sleep in big piles in the theater room tonight on the recliners so no one is alone and everyone feels loved and cared for..."Hoseok suggested, making Jimin finally crack a little smile and nod.

"That sounds great, hyung." Jungkook smiled as I nuzzled into Yoongi's neck. That is exactly what everyone needed after a long scene like tonight. Love and reassurance that we weren't alone and that we all were cared for.

__________________  
__________________


	28. Chapter 28

I still noticed Yoongi's mood a little bit down as we all dressed and headed down to the theater room, very quiet and his face a little solemn. I think Jimin using his safe word got to him more than he wanted to admit. They wound up putting on some kind of romantic comedy, Namjoon and Hoseok on one recliner, Jimin, Tae and Jin on a second and myself, Yoongi and Jungkook on the third. We were all surrounded by pillows and blankets and I couldn't help but smile over at the sight of Jimin being cuddled and kissed and his hair played with, with a sleepy smile spread on his face. Jungkook held my hand under the blanket, his thumb brushing back and forth over it as Yoongi leaned his head against mine, his hand rested on my thigh. Before too long, everyone began dozing off one by one, but I couldn't help but feel Yoongi's hand tighten on my thigh every now and then, signaling that he was still awake. Jungkook's hand had become loose in my own, allowing me to slip it out of his hand as he didn't even stir in his sleep. I lifted my head a little and twisted to face Yoongi, him looking at me with a softness in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a hushed tone as he nodded subtly, giving me a non-convincing smile.

"I'm okay." he said in the same quiet voice as I raised an eyebrow and screwed up my face.

"It's not nice to lie you know." I replied as he let out a low chuckle.

"I think I'm in a slight drop. It has happened on the rare occasion that someone has had to use their safe word." he answered as I sighed and gripped his hand in mine.

"Tell me what is going through your mind." I said as I brought our hands out from under the covers and kissed the back of his hand. He hesitated a bit, as if he was even afraid to say what was on his mind.

"I know you guys reassured me, but part of me can't help but feel like I am not a good dominant. I should have known that something was off with the way he was begging and crying. He only tends to do that when he is overstimulated. I should have known..." he trailed off as I shushed him with a soft kiss on his lips. I cupped his face in my hands as I looked deeply into his eyes, a sad look on his face.

"Now you listen to me, and listen to me good. You are an amazing, caring and thoughtful dominant. You want to know what a real bad dominant is like? I have several examples I can give you but they all have the same thing in common, they are only out for their own pleasure, their sub be damned. They chase their own high while not caring for the needs of their submissive and when a scene is over, there isn't any real aftercare. They got theirs and they don't need you anymore. I may not have had sex with my clients before, but that didn't stop them from tying me up, spanking me, getting me deep into subspace while they got themselves off and then left me to drop, no aftercare besides cutting me free. I had one that I even used my safe word because he was getting too rough and when he had to stop play, he was angry with me and literally dressed and walked out of the room. THAT is a bad dominant. You on the other hand always make sure we are comfortable, in pleasure even when being treated roughly, give plenty of praise and aftercare. You don't get blinded by your own pleasure. Case and point, when Jimin said his safe word, you stopped play and didn't care that you were literally the only one of us who didn't get release. Yet, you not once said anything or tried to do anything after to get your own release, you just cared about us. You are the best dominant to everyone here, and we couldn't ask for better." I said as I saw his eyes gloss over softly before pulling me into him, his lips softly pressed against mine. I parted my lips and let my tongue barely brush his lips. He rested his forehead against mine as he let out a shaky breath when our lips parted, cupping my cheek.

"I am saying this with as much seriousness as I possibly can; you are the single greatest thing to happen to us. You are the most amazing woman and I feel honored and lucky that you chose to come here and take a chance on us. Thank you y/n, so much." he said as I couldn't help but smile.

"I am the lucky one! Anyone else could have taken this job, but I was lucky enough to be chosen. Thank you for taking a chance on me too." I said as he chuckled and pressed his lips back into mine, moving them softly. I let out a slow breath and allowed my hands to travel around to the top of his neck and into his hair on the back of his head, gripping slightly and making him let out a soft grunt into the kiss. I slipped my leg over his lap and pulled my lower body flush to his, feeling as close as possible. The longer our make out session continued, I could feel him getting hard under my leg, making me smirk slightly into the kiss.

"Sorry, I'm just sensitive I think." he said as he let out a breathy laugh, our lips parting further.

"Let me take care of you the way you take care of us. You didn't get relief today, let me take care of you." I almost whispered to avoid waking up any of the others.

"You don't have to do that, I'm okay." he said, rubbing up and down the side of my thigh.

"I know you are but I am not doing it because I have to, I want to. Please." I said as he looked at me and gave me a subtle nod. I moved my leg and the blanket off of his lap before he began to raise his hips so he could slip his basketball shorts down just enough to reveal his erection. I scooted my body further away from him and closer to Jungkook so I could lean my top half over and let my lips hover right above his cock. I took one hand and gripped the base of him so I could angle it towards my mouth before letting my tongue peek out from my lips and lick his head slowly. He let out a soft hiss as he let his head drop back, letting out a slow breath. I opened my mouth and took his head into my mouth, sliding him all the way into my mouth, bottoming out around his base as I let out little gagging sounds before my throat relaxed. He let out an almost inaudible groan as I began to move, bobbing my head up and down and gripping his cock, moving my hand in twisting motions as I worked with my head. He gasped and his fingers found their way into my hair as he gripped it and breathed heavier as I continued my movements. I heard him groan so low and gravely as I felt him throb in my mouth, my tongue cradling his girth. I could taste a bit of precum as I continued to move, keeping this steady pace so he could get the maximum pleasure and reach his release sooner than later since he already had to wait so long. I took my other hand and reached in between his legs to begin cradling his balls as he gasped and throbbed in my mouth a couple times, his grip on my hair tightening.

"Fuck you are amazing. I won't last long at this rate baby." he almost whispered in a shaky breath, his hips moving slightly under me in pleasure. I could see him gripping the bunched up fabric of his shorts in his other hand as I hummed quietly around his cock, him grunting quietly as his legs trembled slightly. I let him pop out of my mouth before stroking his now wet cock hard and fast, squeezing around the head slightly with each stroke.

"You want to cum down my throat? Get that release that you are so badly needing?" I asked as he let out a few huffs, looking at me with heavy eyes, his mouth hanging open in pleasure.

"Yes, yes getting closer." he replied as I smirked and took him back in my mouth, him immediately throbbing and leaking on my tongue as he let out a low groan. I hummed around him as I sped up, allowing my tongue to trace the thick vein on the under side of his heavy cock as he stiffened slightly, his abdomen tensing in pleasure as he began tugging at my hair.

"Gonna cum, baby. Oh God, you're going to make me cum." he breathed in a strained voice as I felt him hardening even further in my mouth. I bobbed my head a little faster and slightly squeezed his balls as I heard him gasp, his cock throbbing in my mouth.

"Fuuuuuuuck." he breathed out in a low growl as I felt him begin to coat my tongue in cum, streak upon streak pouring into my mouth as I swallowed around him. As he finished, I slowly sucked a few more times before letting his softening cock fall from my mouth.

"Feel better?" I asked as he chuckled and let out a hard breath.

"I can't move. I think you quite literally sucked the soul out of me." he replied in a raspy voice as I giggled quietly and helped him pull up his pants. 

"Good, you needed it. Come on, now we can just snuggle until you fall asleep." I replied as I covered us back up with the blanket and laid my head on his chest, still feeling his heart beating hard.

"Thank you beautiful, that was amazing." he said quietly as he kissed my head and I ran my hand back and forth softly over his chest.

"You don't have to thank me, you deserved it. I am glad I could make you feel better." I responded as I kissed his chest before laying my head back flush against him.

"What would you think about a date night tomorrow night? I have to work in the morning but I am free in the evening after. " he said as I couldn't help but smile.

"That sounds perfect. Goodness Min Yoongi, you are a dangerous man." I said as I felt the vibrations from his chuckle against my cheek.

"And why am I so dangerous?" he asked as I felt my face get hot.

"Making me smile like this and making my heart beat so hard like this. You're not good for my health." I replied as he laughed a little louder, humming after and rubbing my back as he laid his head back against mine.

"I don't mind being that kind of dangerous, but I'm glad I can have that kind of hold on you. Maybe I am slowly wearing you down so one day you have no choice but to become mine." he responded as I felt my heart skip a beat, swearing he could probably feel it.

"You may say that now but you may want a refund or exchange once you have me." I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Never." He answered and kissed my forehead, making me swallow. We didn't really say anything after that, him falling asleep mere minutes after that as I laid there almost in shock. I mean I knew that he was dating me with the end goal of a possible relationship, but just hearing him say it so bluntly like that was making my head spin. I was getting more attached to him with every day we spent together, and I could honestly see this becoming more of a permanent thing, but my own fears kept nagging in my head, making me second guess everything. It took me a little bit to fall asleep but eventually I fell asleep in the warmth of Yoongi's arms.

The next morning I woke up to Jungkook snuggling up to my back, curling his body around mine, making me hum.

"Mmm you're so warm." he breathed onto my neck, making me squirm slightly as I felt his hand wrap around my waist.

"So are you." I responded as I heard Yoongi hum under my cheek.

"You both are." he said in a crackly voice.

"None of us want to move." I heard Hoseok say from further away as I opened my eyes. I could see everyone pretty much awake, just all snuggling into each other.

"So let's not move." Taehyung responded as Hoseok groaned.

"I have a class in a bit." Hoseok responded as Tae grunted in response.

"I have a meeting at eleven." Jin replied as Jimin lifted his head, his hair everywhere and his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"I vote that those of us who don't have to work today have a big cuddle party." Jimin said as I heard Yoongi hum.

"I second that." Namjoon replied as I smiled.

"I'm game." I responded as I saw Jimin smile.

"He usually gets very clingy the day after something intense like last night. Part of keeping from going into subdrop I think." Yoongi whispered in my ear.

"I have a stream but it isn't long today." Jungkook replied as I kissed Yoongi's neck.

"Then that settles it, cuddle party." Namjoon said as I giggled. A cuddle party with some of the hottest men I had ever seen, followed by a date night? I think I could happily say this was going to be an amazing day.

_______________________  
_______________________


	29. Chapter 29

The only sound I could hear in the room, was the sound of Jungkook's footsteps on the floor as he paced around the bed. I was laying on my stomach, pillows placed under me so my ass was arched in the air, presented perfectly for him. He had my hands cuffed together with thick leather cuffs, stretched out in front of me and tied down underneath the bed. My legs were stretched apart, a leather cuff attached to each and tied to the bed, rendering me essentially immobile, save for a slight bit of wiggling of my torso or hips. The part that made me feel the most vulnerable however, was the fact that he had blindfolded me a little while ago and I couldn't see a thing.

"Just look at you...you look so ready for me and I haven't even started yet." he said as I let out a slow, shaky breath.

"Yes, Daddy." I breathed, the name which Jungkook said he preferred to be called when dominating.

"Now, how many did we agree upon?" he asked as I twitched at the feeling of the thin, cool leather, straps making their way softly over the swell of my ass and down my thigh.

"Twenty." I replied as he hummed, replacing the leather with his hand, kneading the flesh before I felt the bed shift slightly and a soft kiss get placed at the base of my spine.

"You will only have to count until ten, then I will give you a little break, remove the blindfold and then we will do the other ten, but those you don't have to count. Do you understand?" he asked, giving my ass a light slap, making chills raise up over my skin.

"Yes Daddy, I understand." I replied as he retreated.

"Good girl. Now, what is your safe word?" he responded, as I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Grape." I replied, immediately following the first smack of the flogger. It was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain, making me let out an involuntary groan.

"One..."I breathed, immediately feeling the slight sting on my skin as he caressed the leather straps down my bare thighs and calves. He ran them down the soles of my feet, making me twitch again before quickly withdrawing it and landing another stroke in the same spot as the first.

"Two!" I moaned, feeling my body already begin to lighten. At this rate, Jungkook was going to have me falling into subspace, which would be a first for me in a long time. Two strikes were landed on the other side of my ass in quick succession, making me moan and tingle, my body singing from the feeling.

"Three, Four!" I counted, feeling his strong hand smooth over the sensitive skin.

"Such a good girl for me. Look at how much you like this, you are almost dripping for me." he said in almost a growl, his hand trailing down my ass to my core, letting barely the tip of one finger trail over my wet entrance, making me whimper. I didn't dare try to push back, knowing what the end result would be, but God, I wanted him in me. As soon as he removed his hand, another blow landed on the inside of my thigh, making me gasp and my thigh tremble, moaning before calling out the next number. 

"God you are so dirty. Getting so turned on by this." he said as he landed another hit against my ass, making me let out a whimper.

"Six." I whined as he let the leather strips run back and forth softly over my ass before landing a hard blow on my other cheek.

"Seven!" I shouted, arching my back as much as my restraints would allow before collapsing back down, feeling like my energy was almost spent from that single action.

"You have me so hard right now, you know that? So hard from being such a dirty girl for me." he said as he landed the next two blows.

"Eight...N-Nine!" I breathed, feeling the leather of the wrist restraints biting into my skin slightly as I tugged a little, my womanhood throbbing and aching to be filled at this point. My head began to feel a little swimmy, and I started to recognize the signs of me slipping into subspace. Normally, this is where I would fight it, where I would become afraid. But right here, right now, I knew I was the safest I could be, so I started to let myself get lost in the feeling. He landed the last blow hard across the expanse of my ass, making me gasp and whimper, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes as I felt myself slipping further.

"Ten." I whined, relaxing my entire body as he began to soothe the tender skin of my ass, kissing it gently before removing himself from the bed.

"So good Violet. You have been such a good girl for me. You want me to take that blindfold off so you can see how hard you've made me? See how ready I am to sink myself into you?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Y-Yes Daddy." I said, my voice slightly slurred as I didn't even pick my head up from the bed. I felt his hands grip the blindfold, and as it was pulled from me and my eyes adjusted, I couldn't help but let out a whimpery moan. I made grabby type hands at Jungkook who stood in front of me, cock rock hard, a string of precum dripping from the angry red tip, dressed in nothing but thick leather cuffs.

"Daddy..." I whined, moving my hips slightly, my pussy aching at this point to the point of being painful. I needed him in me, I needed him to fill me, to take charge of me.

"What a whiny girl you are. Do you think you deserve Daddy's cock?" he asked as I whimpered, looked at him out of the corner of my eye from my position on the bed.

"Please!" I breathed, my eyes already feeling watery at the thought of being left high and dry. 

"You need your other ten first. If you lay there like a good girl for me, then I will make sure you get what you want." he said, making me shiver.

"Yes Daddy." I said, my tongue feeling heavy in my mouth. I laid there completely still, my body aching, but feeling so heavy as I felt him climb up on the bed behind me, getting between my legs. I could feel his cock tease along the crease of my thigh, making me whimper, but I dared not move. As the first two strikes hit I whined, feeling myself slip even further, my body get heavier. It was almost like an out of body experience at this point, unable to move, just focusing on the feeling. 

"Such a good girl for me." he praised as another two strikes landed. I relished the feeling of the sting, followed by the warm soothing feeling of his hand running over my skin afterward. I could feel his broad cock head leaving a trail of precum over my skin as he moved, landing another couple of strikes, alternating sides this time, making me let out open mouthed moans. When the next two hit, all I could do was let out whines, knowing my relief was coming soon. By time the final two landed, I could hear his heavy breathing as he hummed and dropped the flogger on the bed, using both hands to soothe over my tender skin.

"You were so good, Violet. I think you've earned Daddy's cock now." he said, making me let out another whine as I felt him angle it down and the tip slip just barely inside of me. I could do nothing but let out noises as he sunk into me, him letting out a deep groan, his cock throbbing once or twice as he bottomed out, his hips flush against mine.

"Fuck, you are soaked baby. You really liked that huh? Liked being spanked by Daddy hmm?" he asked as he began thrusting in and out of me at a decent pace. I couldn't answer him, I couldn't respond to anything he was saying to me, only let out whines and open mouthed moans at the feeling of him stretching me out and pounding into me. I could feel warm tear tracks making their way down the side of my face as I continued to press my cheek into the mattress, my body bouncing with his thrusts.

"So warm, so wet...always so tight and hot...you're perfect. Such a good girl." he praised, gripping my hips hard and slamming into me. I felt my climax building fast since I had completely given in to the pleasure, my mind empty of everything but this moment and the feeling of his cock thrusting deeper and deeper inside me. The tip of his cock began to hit my cervix with each thrust, making the noises that were spilling from my mouth raise in pitch and my body twitch with the impact, every time our hips met.

"God, you're getting so tight. You're gonna cum for me, aren't you? You've been a good girl, you can cum." he grunted, as he continued to thrust, his pace increasing. It was as though that was what my body was waiting to hear, my pussy began spasming around his thick girth, drawing him further into me with each thrust, squirting around him as I heard him growl.

"Holy fuck you are squirting for me baby. That is so fucking hot. Goddamn it...just a little more...you're gonna have me cumming for you." he grunted as he thrusted hard and fast, me letting out whimpering moans from so much pleasure. My eyes felt crossed from the amount of pleasure I was feeling as he leaned forward over me, angling his hips deeper as I let out a cry of pleasure pain, feeling him hit even deeper than he had, his head pressing hard into my cervix with each thrust.

"Almost there. Gonna fill you up...gonna...gonna....mmmnnnn." he groaned, leaning his body into mine as I felt him release inside me, his forehead rested against my limp body as I closed my eyes, my body relaxed fully and completely. He panted as he rested his heaving chest into my back, as he placed kisses against my shoulders and neck.

"Such a good girl. You were perfect Violet, so good for me. Was that good?" he asked as I let out a noise, my head still heavy and foggy. I felt him lift his head up, his chest lifting from my back as he shifted slightly.

"Violet? You okay?" he asked as I again made a noise which I tried to shape as much to a yes as possible but I still couldn't seem to get my mouth to work. 

"You're fine, I'll be right back, okay?" he said, kissing my cheek as I whimpered, feeling him slip out of me. I wanted to tell him not to go, not to leave me, but I could do nothing but lay there and hear him shuffle away.

"HYUNG!" I heard him shout out the doorway a few times, before I heard Namjoon's voice at the doorway joining him.

"Jungkook? What...what's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"It's Violet, I think something's wrong. I think I did something wrong." he said, his voice sounding a little thick. I heard their footsteps come to me as I felt hands immediately begin releasing my ankle cuffs.

"Hey gorgeous, can you hear me?" Namjoon's voice said softly as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and gave him a soft smile, my eyes still heavy.

"Jungkook, come here." Namjoon said as I felt my legs being closed and Namjoon began working on my wrist cuffs.

"What did I do hyung?" he asked, his voice quite obviously worried.

"I don't think you did anything wrong. I think she is in subspace, pretty deep in it, but I think that is all it is." he said as Jungkook pulled my hair away from my face and I looked at him with still damp eyes.

"You were so good for me, Violet. I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect, you were amazing. Such a good girl." Jungkook said softly as he leaned down and kissed my cheek, making me smile softly.

"Are you sure that is what this is?" Jungkook asked, still sounding very worried.

"I will draw a bath for you two, you get out of your gear and get her in the bath and I will sit beside the bath and you can explain it all." Namjoon said, ruffling Jungkook's hair before standing up. Jungkook stared at me, a worried look on his face as I attempted to move some, slowly rolling onto my side, regaining the feeling in my body a little more. As he sat next to me on the bed and worked on his cuffs, I laid my head on his thigh, and nuzzled into him as best as I could, just needing to feel close to him in this moment. I heard him let out a sigh as he ran his hand over my head.

"Come on beautiful, let's get you in the bath, okay? I will take good care of you, I promise." he said as I nodded and allowed him to help sit me up. At first he was going to carry me but I shook my head and stood on wobbly legs as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and laid my head against him, walking side by side with me into the bathroom. Namjoon turned off the water and sat on the floor outside of the tub, rolling his pant legs up and sticking his feet in as he gave us a soft smile. Jungkook helped me down into the water, quickly joining me and pulling me sideways onto his lap. I nuzzled into the juncture of his neck and held his hand in mine, laying against his chest as I felt slightly teary eyed. I knew it was the come down, but I felt safe and warm right where I was as Jungkook began to tell the whole scene to Namjoon.

"So what did I do wrong, hyung? I feel like I should never dom again." Jungkook said as I squeezed his hand tightly and brought it up to my chest, cradling it to me.

"Kook, you didn't do anything wrong it doesn't sound like. You were able to get her into subspace. I am proud of you, that shows signs of a good dom! Does she look unhappy to you?" Namjoon asked as Jungkook tried to look down at me, studying my body language.

"Well...no but.." he started.

"But nothing. Jungkook, you're gonna make yourself go into dom drop at this rate. Don't do that to yourself. She was just deep in subspace and I am sure she will tell you when she comes completely out that she was okay. Just take care of her right now and let her tell you herself. Don't worry." Namjoon replied, ruffling Jungkook's hair. Jungkook leaned back a little bit and angled my chin up so my gaze could meet his as he searched my face. He kissed me softly for a moment before letting me cuddle back into him, keeping me close and warm.

"This water is going to start getting cold soon, sweetness. Why don't we get you out and I will help you to your room and get you dressed and we can still cuddle there until you feel all better. Does that sound okay?" Jungkook asked as I nodded in response, making him smile softly at me. 

"I'll leave you to it, you've got this." Namjoon said as he stood up and got us both towels. 

After he had gotten me out of the bath and we had both gotten dried off and had retreated to my room, he got me dressed in some comfy pajamas and we slipped under my covers, snuggling in my bed. The more out of subspace I came, the more I realized I had never been in my bed with anyone else yet, or at least I didn't think so. 

"Are you okay, Jungkook?" I asked as I heard him let out a sigh of what sounded like relief.

"I'm good, just been worried about you. Are you alright?" he asked, almost pulling me on top of him.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't know I would go that deep into subspace. But to answer your questions, I was fine Jungkook. You didn't do anything wrong at all, absolutely nothing. You were perfect. There are few times I have reached subspace that deep and with even fewer people. Do you know what that means?" I asked as he shook his head, looking so cute right now, so soft compared to the dom he was earlier.

"It means that I felt so safe and secure around you, knowing you were being so perfect and would take such good care of me, that I felt good enough to let go and enter subspace. So when I say you did absolutely everything right, you did perfect. I mean it." I said, nuzzling into his neck, trying to feel as close to him as I could.

"You scared me shitless. I have seen the guys enter subspace sometimes, but never that deep. I thought I hurt you." he replied, his voice thick. I squeezed him tightly to me as I kissed his skin over and over, needing to feel close and warm with him.

"Never. I am so sorry I scared you. But please get those thoughts out of your head now. You can now relax knowing that you were the perfect dom today. Yoongi hyung is going to be so proud of you." I said as he hummed and squeezed me tightly to him.

"You were perfect for me too. I can't believe you squirted so much like that too. That was insanely hot." he said as I could feel his cock twitch against me at the recent memory as I giggled.

"You did it. Jungkook, I have one favor to ask though..." I said as I felt him still slightly against me.

"Of course, anything." he said, running a hand back through my hair as I felt his voice rumble through his chest.

"Can we stay cuddled together like this for a good bit of the day? I mean, it doesn't have to be here, we can go watch a movie or in your room to watch something or whatever, but...I don't want either of us to experience a drop, especially after everything was so perfect. Please?" I asked as I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and leaned in, kissing my nose before tucking my hair behind my ear and cupping my cheek.

"That sounds like the perfect day to me."

___________________  
___________________

**(A/N: For reference: Each person experiences subspace differently, but it is a very real thing and it usually takes practice or training to reach it with someone experienced and that you trust)**


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't want to move." I said into the pillow as I felt Yoongi's arms tighten around me.

"Then don't." he replied, almost speaking into my neck. I hummed as he placed a few kisses against my skin and ran his fingers softly over my abdomen.

"Good idea." I replied as I heard him chuckle. We had another wonderful date night, and wound up back in his bed again, the new normal routine for these dates. Every date got easier and more natural, and our relationship or whatever we wanted to call this, was bringing us slowly closer. We hadn't had any more conversations about deepening anything or any what ifs, just simple and easy.

"Did you sleep well, babe?" he asked as I hummed again in response, pressing my body a little further into his. 

"I always do when I sleep with you. How about you?" I asked as he let out a husky breath against my neck.

"Of course." he said, making me swallow hard. I could feel his arousal pressed against me, but I tried not to act on it, although a slow lazy round of morning sex sounded absolutely amazing right now.

"I'm glad you did." I said softly, letting my fingers trace softly over his long ones. I felt him press a little in to me as he let out a low hum.

"You know what we should try one of these days? Cockwarming." he said, his gravely voice sending chills all over my skin.

"Oh yeah? Think you could handle staying still?" I teased, knowing damn well it probably wasn't his first time.

"The real question, is could you?" he asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

"I can if you can. We have no intention of moving, why not try it out?" I asked, moving my ass against him.

"Mmmm how about you slip those panties to the side for me baby?" he asked as I felt him shift behind me. I angled my ass a little more back as I slipped my panties down and kicked them off underneath the covers. I bit my lip as I felt his warm head brushing against the cheek of my ass before he slid it down to my opening and began slowly pressing into me. I let out a slight breathless gasp and gave a soft moan at the feeling of my body stretching to accommodate him, him letting out a slow breath as his hips became flush with my own. 

"Perfect." I breathed, relaxing back into him, trying to resist the urge to let out a whimper as he shifted to get more comfortable.

"I could stay like this all day. You are always so warm and wet for me, gorgeous." he said into my ear as he nuzzled right behind it, making me shiver. Surprisingly, I was quite comfortable where I was, finding myself almost getting sleepy again...almost. 

"So, you don't have too much longer on your contract. It is going by surprisingly fast." he said, making a weird feeling stir in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't thought about this good thing possibly coming to an end soon, but it was there. 

"It really is, and honestly I have been enjoying every minute of it. It has been so amazing, and you guys make me feel so good, always." I said, feeling him throb once inside me. I bit my lip as I heard him let out a low hum, kissing the back of my neck.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually. What would you think about staying here with us?" he asked as I felt my heart rate pick up.

"You want to extend my contract?" I asked as he began sliding his hand over my hip and outer thigh softly.

"No not exactly. I was thinking about actually just having you stay here. You have a room, you would still maintain your freedom an independence the way the rest of us do, but you would still be one of us, and belong here. We could include you in scenes and...and I could continue to date you if you like." he said, almost sounding nervous at the end.

"You really want me living here?" I asked as I heard him chuckle and flex his cock again, making me let out a slight gasp.

"Of course I do. I love it now, don't I? Besides I...I was wanting to maybe cement our relationship a bit more, and take it to the next level?" he asked, brushing his lips over my neck.

"N-Next level?" I asked as his hand began traveling to my thighs and brushing up the crease, getting close to my womanhood and making me want to squirm, although I remained still.

"Guess not the most romantic way to ask if you would like to make it official and be my girlfriend." he said as he nipped at my neck, making me actually shiver. He really did want me to be his girlfriend?

"Yeah, I would be happy to." I said softly as he kissed my neck over and over again with soft pecks. He was making it so hard to stay still, but I then realized that two could play at this game. I purposefully clenched hard around his cock, making him grunt.

"Fucking naughty girl. My naughty girl." he said as I sighed and squeezed around him again.

"Yours." I breathed as I felt his fingertips digging further into my skin.

"I think another time it will be much easier, but I'm about to tap out." he said as his hand rested right above my womanhood, tracing his fingers in soft circles there. 

"Tap out?" I asked, my mind feeling a bit foggy with trying not to move. He flattened his hand against me and slowly slipped his hips away from me, pulling out of me almost all the way before slowly feeding back into me, making me let out soft breathy moan. 

"Yeah, I can't help it." he said, repeating the same motion again slowly. I relaxed even more back into his body as he began his slow, rhythmic thrust into me, making me breathe heavier, hearing him let out the softest groans in my ear. He slipped a finger against my clit and began circling it so slowly in time with his thrusts, making me let out whimpering breaths.

"That's it, just like that for me." he grunted, his breath shaky as he slowly moved and flexed his hips. 

"You are so good Yoongi! You always make me feel so good!" I whined as the pressure of his finger increased.

"You are so tight around me, baby. I want to make you cum." he said as he circled my swollen clit faster, making me gasp.

"Keep going, just like that. You will make me cum in no time." I breathed, as I felt his cock throb inside me. He nipped at the side of my neck as he moved a little faster with his thrusts, flicking my clit quickly. I could feel that burning pleasure of climax begin building inside me, my clit pulsing under his finger as he sped up.

"What a good girl you are for me, so responsive. I love feeling you fall apart around me." he encouraged as he thrusted a little harder, making my eyes roll back in my head in pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna cum Yoongi." I warned, feeling my body tensing with the pleasure he was giving me.

"Yeah baby, cum on me." he moaned lowly as I felt my muscles trembling. I began to shake and tremble with my release as I clenched around him, feeding him deeper into me. He continued to thrust through my high, removing his finger from my clit and bringing it up to my mouth. I began sucking on it, whimpering around his finger as he throbbed inside me. As he continued to move slowly, I turned my head toward his face, letting his finger pop out of my mouth.

"Yoongi, can I ride you?" I asked as I felt his cock throb inside me again.

"Of course you can baby." he said, slipping from me and immediately laying on his back. I wasted no time in straddling him, facing away from him as I felt his head prod my entrance. I slipped down onto him, making him grunt and grab my hips as I settled against him. I began to thrust back and forth, up and down, leaning far over his legs as his hands slipped down to my ass, gripping and kneading it as I moved.

"Fuck, so good. I can see my dick going in and out of you and it is the hottest thing to watch it disappear into your hot, wet pussy baby. You drive me fucking crazy." he said as he gripped my ass and smacked it a couple of times, making me moan out. 

"Cum for me babe, fill me up with your cum." I said as I bounced my ass faster and faster, feeling him hit deeper and let out stuttered groans as I moved.

"God damn, gonna cum baby." he warned as I clenched around him purposefully. He his breathing came quicker as I looked at him over my shoulder, watching his face twist in pleasure as his eyes closed and his body seized up with release. I rode him through his orgasm, slowing my pace down until I rocked on him slowly and finally stilling as I felt his body relax. I slipped off of him, immediately feeling his cum begin leaking out of me and onto my thighs, making me crawl off of the bed so I could clean up. I walked to the adjoining bathroom and wet a cloth, wiping off before bringing one out to Yoongi who still laid there in all his naked glory, panting slightly.

"That was incredible." he said as I slipped back into the bed beside him and rested my head on his chest, him placing a kiss on my forehead.

"It always is." I said as he let out a soft sigh.

"Did you know, I have never cum so hard with someone just during vanilla sex? You drive me wild, baby." he chuckled, kissing the side of my head again. We laid there in silence for a few moments before a little nagging thought began to work its way from the back of my mind until it was spilling out of my mouth.

"Are you really sure you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I really do. But, I don't want to pressure you at all so if you don't want to, don't feel like you have to say yes." he said as he ran is fingers softly over my back.

"You aren't pressuring me at all. I do want to, I guess I am just...afraid. I know you would never do something like what my ex did to me, I just promised myself I would never allow myself to be in another relationship again." I said quietly as he continued to rub my back.

"That isn't very fair to yourself, damning yourself to the rest of your life without a relationship or love. You deserve that in your life. I know it is a scary thing, and maybe nothing I can say will convince you, but I wouldn't ever do anything I know would purposefully hurt you." he said, resting his head against me.

"I don't think you would, but it is still a terrifying thing. I just want to be sure this is really what you want before I allow myself to...feel things." I said the best way I could.

"I do want this, truly. It is scary for me too, and I know it is hard to place your trust in someone, but I promise you this is what I want. I think I know something I can do for you to show you how much I do want this, and how much I trust you and want you." he said, making me lift my head and look at him, his gaze intense as I searched his face.

"And what would that be?" I asked, resting my chin against his chest. He was silent for another few moments before he looked back into my eyes and brushed my hair back.

"I will do something I've never allowed another person to do, just to show you how much you mean to me and how much I trust you. I will let you dom me." he replied, my body shivering in delight. He was going to let me dom him? Holy shit.

____________  
____________


	31. Chapter 31

**~Yoongi's POV~**

"So, we have a bit of a problem." she said as I looked up from my magazine.

"What problem is that?" I asked, closing it and turning to face her a little more as she walked into the living room.

"Somehow, the guys found out about me domming you and they are all wanting to watch." she said, chewing on her lip a bit as she sat next to me.

"They found out because I told them about it. This is a first for them, to see the dom of the house allowing himself to be in the submissive role, so their interest is definitely invested. Why, are you afraid to perform in front of all of them? Because of you are uncomfortable, I will tell them it is off limits." I said as she stared at me wide-eyed.

"No, it's fine! Honestly, I'm just surprised. I was just worried about you! I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with them seeing you in a vulnerable state." she responded, making me smile softly. 

"Don't worry, it will be alright." I replied as she leaned into me.

"Why did you tell them?" she asked as I rested my head against hers.

"Well one, I figured it was only fair because I see them in compromising positions all the time. Second, I wanted them to be aware of our new relationship status, which they are all very supportive of. They know that nothing is really changing around here ." I replied with a soft smile.

"Alright, good. There is also something else I need to talk to you about too." she said as I felt her curl into me further.

"So...I know my contract here is almost over but...I still have a contract with Minzy for another few months. My contract with her doesn't have too many specifics, it just basically stipulates that I will work for her. That being said, I think I will work at the club for the few months my contract is active. I will try to see if she will let me wait tables but if not, I may have to work the pole." she said.

"Well, you know I will support you no matter what you choose to do. You can still see clients if you want to." I said, rubbing her arm as I felt her bristle slightly.

"Hell no. I am perfectly happy not seeing private clients anymore." she sighed, as I kissed the side of her head.

"Do they treat you well at the club?" I asked, feeling a little concerned for the asshole that had seemed to bother her on more than one occasion.

"For the most part, yeah it is fine. Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." she replied, making me chuckle.

"I know you can. Doesn't mean I can't make sure you you have the support you need." I said as she hummed and snuggled into me a little more.

"I still can't believe you are going to let me dom you." she replied as I smiled.

"It will definitely be a first for me, but I am happy to, to show you how serious I am. Honestly, I thought I would be more nervous than I am, but I trust you completely. You are a good dom, I have seen it, and I know you will be good to me as well." I said as she squeezed me a little bit.

"Of course I will. Speaking of, Jin and I have a scene this evening so I can practice my craft a little more. Oh did Jimin tell you he is going to dom me this week? He said that he has been practicing his shibari ties and he can't wait to try them out on me." she said, looking up at me.

"Mmm, I will definitely have to watch that on the monitors." I replied as she giggled. 

"I guess I should go talk to Minzy today. I will feel better if I get it over with." she said, looking into my eyes as I stared down at her. I pushed her violet hair back and cupped her cheek before kissing her velvety soft lips, allowing myself to get lost in the feeling. She really was something special, someone who had captured my interest completely.

We wound up cuddling a little bit longer until she decided to go to town and get her contract taken care of and I decided that while she was gone, I was going to use this opportunity to get some advice. I made my way across the quiet house and into the gym, where I heard the huffing of breaths of exertion and the soft clanking of one of the machines, the one specifically to work your chest and back. I stood there for a moment, leaning against the far wall and watching him work out, the sweat dripping down his brow and neck, his damp hair sticking to his forehead, the muscles bulging in his arms as he moved. I know I needed to get back to working out more again, and watching him was motivation enough. I waited until he finished a set, him releasing the machine to wipe down the sweat from his face with the towel hanging down around his neck.

"Looking good Joon." I said as he jumped and turned around to face me, laughing slightly as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Jesus hyung, you scared the shit out of me." he laughed, wiping down his face after, making me chuckle.

"Sorry, I was trying to avoid that." I smiled as I walked a little closer to him.

"No it's fine, just wasn't expecting to see you here. Come to join me? Although, my workout is about over and I'm ready for a steam." he said, letting the towel resume hanging on his neck.

"I'll join you for a steam. There is something I want to talk to you about, actually." I said as his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Oh, sure hyung, let's go." he said, leaning down and grabbing his water bottle. He took a few swallows, his adam's apple bobbing with his swallows before we headed out of the gym and towards the steam room. We both stripped out of our clothes and I grabbed a towel off of the shelf, wrapping it around my waist before heading in to the steam room.

"Don't wanna be naked today, hyung?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows before chuckling.

"I'm cold as shit right now. I wasn't just sweating from working out." I retorted as he nodded and sat on the bench. The steam began to fill the room as we sat down and relaxed, him continually looking out of the corner of his eye at me.

"Why do you keep looking at me like I am a bomb that is going to explode?" I asked as he let out a barking laugh before shaking his head.

"I don't know, when you said you wanted to talk to me, I assumed it was serious. So, out with it hyung, what's going on?" Namjoon asked, turning to face me a little more.

"You are a strong man Joon. When you dominate, you just let off that completely dominating aura and you even give that off in every day life. I have never been submissive before in my life, not once and...when I am submissive for Violet, I want to do it right. How do you do it? How do you allow yourself to just...submit?" I asked, feeling the nerves begin to get to me.

"Do you realize that I am actually really touched that you are coming to me about this?" he said, giving me a soft smile. I shoved at his arm and turned my head scoffing.

"Come on, stop with all that." I teased as he laughed little but then looked at me kindly.

"No, I'm serious, it means a lot. I know you know the dynamics and how this actually works in this world better than any of us, so the fact that you came to me about this, really makes me feel good. Thank you hyung." he smiled softly.

"Of course Joon. I just want her to see that I fully trust her in everything." I said as he nodded.

"And I know that you trust her, and she will respect any boundaries and limits you put in place. Have you guys discussed those yet?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, she the furthest she is going to go with ass play is fingering and rimming. That was even hard for me to let myself experience but I've seen the way she has treated you all during and you guys all fall the hell apart." I said as Namjoon grinned.

"Yeah, she is really REALLY good, trust me. Hyung...do you trust me?" Namjoon asked as I looked at him with my forehead wrinkled, his face getting a little harder to make out through the mist.

"Of course, that is a stupid question. You know I trust you." I said as he nodded. There was half a beat of silence before he moved quickly, gripping my hips and slipping me toward him. He laid me back on the bench and caged his arms over me, his hulking figure hovering over me as he stared down at me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You have to allow yourself to feel powerless, hyung." he rasped in his deep voice as he leaned down near my ear, his hand gripping my thigh over my towel. I swallowed hard and suppressed the urge to push back and him and reverse the roles. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out shakily as his lips began brushing along my jawline and down the column of my neck.

"Let go of the need to control the situation." he continued as he let his tongue brush along my adam's apple, his hand now on my side and pushing into the edge of my towel to play with my hip. I felt my heart race as I tried so hard to follow his advice, fighting every instinct I had.

"Trust that you are in good hands." Namjoon gruffed as he nipped at the side of my neck and opened my towel, making me shiver slightly. I clenched my fists and tried really hard, still wanting to flip us and rail the absolute fuck out of him.

"Be good for me." he purred into my ear as I felt him grip my length, making me gasp slightly, not expecting the sudden warmth around it. I could feel myself hardening as he began to stroke me slowly, licking and sucking and kissing along my neck as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, my fists shaking slightly. I groaned lightly as I felt him squeeze my cock a little bit, rubbing his thumb over my head as I resisted the urge to move.

"You're being perfect Yoongs, so perfect." he encouraged as I let out a shaky breath. I felt his hard and heavy length resting against my inner thigh as I swallowed hard, biting my lip the closer it got to my own. He continued this for several minutes as I felt his precum begin to pool on my skin, making me even harder, knowing the thought of me allowing him to be in control was turning him on this much. Before I knew it, he was lining our lengths up together and stroking them in time, making my body twitch in pleasure as I began breathing heavily.

"So good hyung. You're so fucking hard for me. Are you gonna cum for me, hmm? Gonna cum all over my cock?" Namjoon encouraged as I gasped and found myself nodding in agreement, my cock throbbing in the confines of his hand, against his own rock hard erection.

"Joon!" I breathed, feeling precum dribble out of my head as I arched up into his touch.

"God, you're so hot hyung. You're doing perfectly. You are so strong. I can't wait to see you cum for me. You make me want to cum so bad. I'm mmmnnn, holding back for you. It's taking everything I have not to cum." he panted as he began thrusting with his strokes, causing more friction between our cocks. I reached a hand up and sank my fingers into his bulging biceps as I bit my lip and opened my eyes to see him staring down at me, his look intense, his eyes heavy, lips parted. Fuck.

"Gonna cum." I warned, feeling my cock throb in his hand as he growled and tightened his grip. I felt his cock throbbing against me as I saw his eyes roll back in his head, my cock getting wet with his cum as he released, causing me to let go, my body tensing and spasming with my orgasm as I groaned and panted, him stroking me through it. As we finished he leaned back and brought the towel up, slowly cleaning me off as we caught our breath, me laying there staring at the ceiling.

"You will do just fine hyung. I could tell you were still in your head a good bit, but you did really well. That was just a mini taste of it." he said, still cleaning us off with my now discarded towel.

"You think so?" I asked, still feeling a bit worn out from the orgasm.

"Most definitely. That wasn't even full domination, that was more just you allowing me to lead and top you in a sense. You did excellent, hyung. I think you will be perfect for her." Namjoon smiled softly as I stared up into the steamy room. I just hoped he was right, because I wanted this to be perfect, just like she was. 

_______________  
_______________

I have posted it on Twitter but this is my latest BTS tattoo. The wings are black swan wings. The "Take me to the sky" is from Outro: Wings and the "Don't let me fly" and the Korean at the bottom which is 이제는 두려워 is from Interlude: Shadow. I already have my next tattoo appointment for Friday hehe


	32. Chapter 32

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, giving myself a mental pep talk. Yoongi was okay with this, and I could do this. We had talked last night and he told me that he wasn't the only one that was a little bit nervous. I was glad to know that, and he told me how he had a talk and mini-demonstration with Namjoon, which actually made me feel a lot better. He told me he didn't let him "dominate" him, but he let himself be controlled and be the bottom in the situation. It made me glad that he had a taste of that mindset so that he would be a little bit more prepared for this.  
  
I smoothed my black lace bustier down my body and looked at myself with a slight smirk. I had a hair appointment earlier this morning and no one had seen me yet, so I knew they would be in for a shock. I had gone from the extremely deep dark purple, to a silver blonde, the tips dipped in purple. I had done my makeup with a smoky look around my eyes, making them look more dramatic, and I had to admit, I looked the part. I adjusted my lace cheeky panties and let out one slow breath before standing straight and walking out of the bathroom. I had a game plan going in, but I also wanted to take his reactions into account, to get the best experience out of it. I walked through the house with confidence, knowing he was there waiting for me, and the guys were already inside, ready to watch their dom fall apart in my hands. As I opened the playroom door, I heard a couple intakes of breath.

"Violet...whoa. You look..." Jin said as he settled on one of the couches between Jungkook and Namjoon.

"Your hair looks awesome!" Jimin smiled, making me give him a little smirk.

"Alright guys, let's be quiet now and give them the floor." Namjoon shushed, as they all seemed to settle down in the blink of an eye. My attention was drawn to Yoongi standing at the foot of one of the beds in only a pair of dark red boxer briefs, eyeing me up and down as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Are you ready?" I asked as he nodded slowly. 

"Yes mistress, I am ready for you." he said, making me smirk.

"Alright, wait right here. I have to grab a few things." I said as I walked away toward the closet. As I opened the door, I allowed my eyes to scan the shelves, grabbing out what I needed with a smile on my face the entire time. This was going to be fun. I walked back out with the items and placed them on the bed, him staring at me with intensity in his eyes. I grabbed the soft worn leather of the black cuffs and smiled at him as I walked around and stood directly in front of him.

"Hands in front of you, wrists together baby." I said as he immediately complied, looking at me and then down at his wrists as I gently fastened the cuffs. I attached them together by looping a leather strap through the hoops and gripped the strap in my hand, tugging it slightly, making him chew on his lip a bit. I led him around the bed and smiled slightly at his stance. I could see him struggling slightly but trying to let go at the same time. I stood almost flush against him as I ran my hands over his strong shoulders and biceps.

"So strong. You're being so good for me Yoongi. Before we go any further, what's your safe word?" I asked as I began running my hands down his sides, making him twitch slightly.

"Lemon." he said, his voice a little breathy as I reached the waistband of his boxer briefs. I slipped my fingers down the waistband and began pushing them down until they pooled around his ankles, baring everything.

"Good. Alright, get up on the bed on your back." I said as he immediately complied. I had to admit, seeing him cuffed, lying on his back completely exposed to me was beyond arousing. I got up on my knees on the bed and grabbed the leather strap before tying it to the headboard of the bed, drawing his hands above his head. I adjusted some pillows to better support his head, neck and arms so they wouldn't hurt after releasing him later on.

"Is that okay?" I asked as he looked at me, his breathing a little heavier. 

"Yes mistress." he said, his deep voice a little rough, sending a shiver up my spine. I climbed up the bed between his spread legs, kneeling there as I stared up into his dark eyes. I began trailing my fingers softly over the skin of his stomach and the outside of his hips. As I followed his v-line down and got towards his inner thigh, I saw his cock begin to stir. I continued to slowly trail my fingertips along his soft skin as his cock continued to plump up until it was finally fully hard and resting against his stomach. I stared into his eyes as I leaned over and grabbed another couple of items before crawling up and straddling his lap, the warm, now damp core of my panties hovering right over him. I rested down against his hardness as I felt it twitch against me. I bent over, holding the black worn leather collar in my hands as I fed it around his neck and closed it, feeling him swallow against my hand. I hooked the leash into the "o-ring" on the front before backing up, letting the leash lay on the bed. 

"You look delicious." I said as raised up and I began kissing down his body. I ran my lips and tongue down the dips of his muscles, making him let out soft huffs of air.

"God damn he really does." Taehyung's voice said, making me almost startle. I had forgotten for a moment that we had an audience.

"I think I want a full taste." I said as I licked and sucked on his thigh before working my way between them. I saw his cock twitch as I ran my tongue over his balls softly, before sucking one into my mouth, making him suck in a large breath through his nose. I ran my tongue down underneath to his perineum, swirling my tongue as I felt him shift a little. I gave a light slap to his inner thigh as I heard him let out a little grunt, making me chuckle.

"Stay still baby." I said as I went back to licking and pressing my tongue to his skin. I sat up and looked at him, reaching up and gripping his length in my hand to feel it pulse in my hand. I admired his thick girth as I ran my tongue along the vein underneath, making him let out a low moan. I sat back up and settled myself between his thighs, running my hands up and down them as he let out a little sigh. 

"You're being so good for me, so calm and relaxed." I said as I reached for the lube. He stared at my hands intently as I squirted some lube in one hand and rubbed it around to warm it up as I stared down at him. His eyes were dark and blown wide, heavy with lust, his lips parted, his body tensed with anticipation. I ended that when I gripped his length in my lubed up hand, beginning to slowly and loosely slide it up and down his length. 

"Fuck." he whispered, as I let my hand come up over his head, running my thumb back and forth in circles, pressing it down into his slit as a bead of precum began to pearl at the tip. I bent down and flicked my tongue over it, making him twitch and bite his lip. 

"You taste good too, baby. So so good." I said as he actually squirmed slightly. I closed my lips over his head and sucked on it, swirling my tongue around as he let out a low moan. I felt him throbbing in my hand as I continued to stroke him slowly as I sucked on his head.

"God that feels so good." he moaned as I cradled his balls in my other hand. 

"Don't you cum without my permission." I said as I stroked him a little faster, squeezing his head with each stroke. He let his eyes roll closed as I saw his hands clenching, his lip caught in his teeth.

"Y-Yes mistress." he breathed, his cock throbbing in my hand. I peeked over to see Jungkook prepping Jin, making me smirk. Hoseok was on his knees between Taehyung's legs, sucking on his cock as Taehyung watched us with intensity. Jimin was leaning against Namjoon as they were giving each other slow hand jobs.

"Look at that. Look at how worked up you are making everyone. " I said as his eyes lolled over to see the action happening between the rest of the guys. I felt his cock throb in my hand again as I sped up the pace a little bit.

"God, please..." he breathed, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

"Please what, baby?" I asked, adding a second had and stroking him as I twisted my hands up and down his length. 

"Faster...harder...please." he asked, his eyes locking onto mine. I was going to tell him no, but I didn't want to be too hard on him. 

"Oh, are you sure you want that?" I asked, letting go of his cock.

"Yes, yes please." he breathed, staring up at me. I slipped my fingers down into the edge of my panties and pushed them down to my knees before lifting slightly to get them off completely. I smiled as I straddled him again, rubbing my wet core up and down his length as he moaned, gripping hard at the leather strap. We heard moans coming from where the guys were, making his eyes snap open, locking on to mine.

"So good, baby." I said, trying to keep the trembling out of my voice as the feeling of pleasure began to slowly build and burn within me. 

"Yeah, yeah really good." he breathed, letting out another moan. I stopped moving and raised up, reaching for his manhood and angling him towards my entrance before slowly lowering onto him, making him moan out. I gripped the leash and wound it up in my hand as I began to ride him, his breathing heavy.

"Mmmm so good baby. Your cock always feels so amazing." I said as I tugged on the leash a little, making him gasp and moan, rolling his hips slightly underneath me. I yanked on the leash harder, stilling my hips and feeling him throb inside me. 

"You better keep still." I warned as I began to lift off of him, hearing him groan. 

"Sorry mistress." he breathed as I smirked.

"Good boy." I replied before fully seating myself back on him, making him moan again. I continued to tug on the leash and begin riding him a little harder as he began to pant and his eyes raking down my body to where our bodies met. I relished every sound of pleasure that spilled from his lips. Both of our attention cut over to the guys as we heard loud moaning. Jin had moved to riding Jungkook while they watched us, Jimin had just cum all over his chest, still stroking Namjoon and Tae and Hoseok were frotting and moaning.

"Oh fuck I'm getting close...c-can I cum?" he asked, looking back at me as I felt him throbbing inside of me. I stilled, making him sigh and and bite his lip.

"You can cum soon baby, but not yet." I said as I rested my free hand on his chest. I began riding him again, making him let out a whimpering moan. I swirled my hips as I rode him, his hands were closed into fists before opening them and closing them again repeatedly. 

"Fuck, mistress!" he moaned as I dug my nails into his chest and raked it down his torso, leaving pink lines along his pale skin. 

"You like that baby?" I asked as he nodded quickly. 

"Please, please can I move?" he asked as I decided to give him a little bit of freedom before the finale. I lifted up a little bit before leaning over him and bracing myself with my free hand, tugging at his collar with a smirk.

"Go ahead baby." I said, my face inches from his. He huffed out a shaky breath before he began thrusting up into me with quick, harsh thrusts. 

"God, I need to cum. Can I cum?" he asked as I smirked.

"Not yet baby, but soon. You can keep fucking me until you are about to cum." I said, trying to keep my composure. I let out a soft moan as I stared down into his eyes as he thrusted hard, his cock slamming deep into me. I began whimpering and moaning as I felt orgasm beginning to build at a rapid pace. 

"I'm getting kinda close. I don't want to stop. Mistress, please..." he begged. Hearing him beg like that, seeing the look on his face that he wanted to fall apart. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt that coil snap inside me, my orgasm burning through me so quickly, it came as a shock. He continued thrusting through the orgasm as his cock throbbed and he huffed and whimpered until he stilled, biting his lip and grabbing the leather strap so hard until his hands shook.

"Please please please..." he chanted as I panted and I slipped off of him. I settled myself back down between his legs, letting go of his leash as his cock glistened with my wetness and throbbed against his stomach.

"I am going to make you see stars, baby." I said as I reached for the lube. I coated my finger and slipped it down between his cheeks, brushing his entrance as he gasped and stared down at me with glassy eyes. I slowly began pushing a finger in as I slow stroked him, making his breath come out in short bursts. My plan was working out perfectly, because now with all this build-up, his prostate was nice and swollen, and very easy to find. I barely let my finger brush over it as I fed the rest of my finger into him. He stared down at me with a look I had never seen in his eyes, almost fearful but glazed over in pleasure.

"Are you still good?" I asked, moving my finger and my hand over is cock slowly in tandem. He nodded quickly as I moved my finger up to brush his prostate and press down, making him gasp and let out breathy moans. I felt his cock throbbing in my hand, precum dribbling down his cock as I continued to stroke him. 

"Holy fuck!" I heard a moan that sounded like Hoseok as I continued to rub and press against his prostate. Yoongi continued to let out light breathy moans as his thighs began to tremble and his head bobbled around as he tried to lift it.

"M-Mistress...I-I..." he whimpered as I smiled up at him.

"You can cum now baby, you've been so good for me. Cum baby." I said as I rubbed his prostate especially hard and stroked him a little faster. His breathing increased as he let out soft, deep groans, cum shooting out stream after stream as his cock throbbed in my hand. As he finished cumming I stopped stroking him and laid his cock against his stomach and very very slowly and carefully pulled my finger from him.

"Good, you were so so good baby." I said as I smiled down at him as he laid there panting, his eyes closed. 

"I've got a cloth." Jimin said from behind me, making me turn and give him a soft smile.

"Thank you Jimin. I'm going to clean you off, and then I'm going to uncuff you, okay Yoongi? You are so perfect me." I said as I began to wipe the cum off of his stomach. He laid there unmoving except for his heavy breathing, his head leaned to the side.

"That was one of the hottest damn things I have ever seen." Jin said, his voice rough as he was till seated on Jungkook.

"I know...my girlfriend is hot." Yoongi said in a scratchy voice as a sleepy smile came over his face.

"You're the hot one, babe." I said, getting out from between his legs and sitting beside him, kissing on his neck. 

"You both are hot, and that was incredible to watch. How was being dominated, hyung?" Jungkook asked as he ran his hands up and down Jin's thighs.

"She did amazing, and I think I did see stars." he said, giving me a soft smile. As I reached to undo his leash and collar, I kissed his lips softly. I followed by releasing his wrists, and rubbing down his arms as he relaxed completely.

"You want to go cuddle in a bath?" I asked as he nodded slowly, an almost drunken smile playing on his lips.

"I'll go run one. I could use a bath too." Taehyung said as I noticed he was covered in both his ownand Hoseok's cum. 

"Was it really okay? You're alright?" I asked as I laid on my side and rested my head on his shoulder and ran my hand softly over his skin as chills raised up over his skin.

"It was wonderful, babe. I mean, I don't think this will turn me into a switch, but it was really hot to be completely under your control." he said as I kissed his chest.

"You were perfect, so amazing. Thank you for giving me that gift, Yoongi." I said softly as he squeezed me to him.

"Thank you for trusting me, and believing me. I think this is a beautiful start to our relationship, don't you?" he asked, kissing the side of my head.

"I couldn't have asked for better." I replied, holding him tightly to me. After the bath was drawn, I made sure to give Yoongi every bit as much aftercare as he always had given us when he had dominated us. It really was perfect, and set the tone for everything going forward.

_______________  
_______________  
The new tattoo! It will look better when the swelling and bleeding goes away. It is abstract water color clouds for the line "like an arrow in the blue sky"


	33. Chapter 33

"Tomorrow is your first shift back at the club. Are you nervous?" Jin asked as I shrugged and towel dried my hair.

"Nah, not really. I mean, dancing isn't something that I am a stranger to. Besides, I've been practicing some new routines to some different songs in the playroom during the day when everyone is gone. We go on rotation and dance three times so it isn't too bad." I replied as Jin nodded.

"That's good at least. As long as you are happy, that is what matters." He replied as a  
I sat down and started to put on my body oil.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm excited for this scene. I haven't really gotten to see Jimin go full dom." I said as Jin grinned at me almost wickedly.

"He is a great dom actually. He has even been practicing his shibari on me this week so it would be perfect for you. You're right though, even though he is a switch, he prefers to be submissive, so when he does dom, it is a real treat. He also gets...well, you'll see." He grinned, making my mouth go dry. 

"I can't wait to find out." I replied as I bit my lip.

"How does he want you?" Jin asked, raking his eyes up and down my nearly naked figure.

"Like you see me." I smiled, sitting there in soft red satin panties. 

"Do you mind if I watch?" he asked, as I stood up and wrapped my robe around myself.

"I'm good with that! I think the other guys are watching too. Would you like to escort me to the playroom?" I asked as he smiled and stood up, offering him my arm.

"I would love to." he replied, as he stood and looped his arm in mine, making me giggle.

"I have to ask you Jin, have you ever tried domming? " I asked as we began to walk.

"I tried it once but it wasn't really for me. I had trouble getting into that headspace, and found myself wishing I was in the sub's position. I know it may seem odd with me being a commanding CEO of a company, but that's exactly why I like to to relinquish control. In those moments, I don't have to be in control of anything, I can relax and let someone else completely control me." he said, making me smile in understanding.

"I get that, and I am glad it gives you relief." I said as he smiled back.

"It's so nice to have people understand." he replied. We didn't talk the rest of the way to the playroom, my nerves and excitement climbing with every step we took. When we finally reached the room and the door opened, my body went on pins and needles at what I walked in to. There Jimin stood in nothing but short, tight black boxer briefs, a braided leather choker with a small silver pendant in the center, his eye makeup done with a dark and smoky look, and his hair slicked back off of his forehead. He was walking around the edge of one of the beds, a coil of silky black rope in his hand, along with a few more seated on the bed along with a pair of safety scissors.

"Hello beautiful, don't you look delicious." he smirked, an almost dark an animalistic look on his face as I walked towards him.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled, as he hummed.

"You'll look even more delicious once I get you all tied up. But before we start, what is your safe word baby?" he asked, making me shiver slightly.

"Grape." I said, my voice coming out a little softer than intended, making that smirk come back. 

"Good girl. Now, strip down and stand right here for me." he commanded as I dropped my robe and quickly complied, allowing my satin panties to drop to the floor. He stared me down as he walked around the bed, unwinding one of the carefully coiled ropes. He quietly worked as he methodically tied and weaved the rope around my waist and thighs in a chain stitch corset with a decorative weave. I was quite impressed at his handiwork, having practiced shibari myself for some time. 

"Next we work on your harness. If these ropes get too tight, tell me. I chose a soft rope so it shouldn't be abrasive on your skin." he said as I grinned.

"Yes sir." I replied, biting my lip in anticipation. He worked again wordlessly as he tied the rope around each of my breasts and my neck in a diamond chest harness, licking his lips slightly as he finished.

"Alright, for the last ones I need you to get up on the bed." he said as I nodded and immediately complied again. I could see him already getting hard in his tight boxer briefs, making me clench slightly. He climbed up on the bed after me, positioning my legs with my knees bent and apart as he tied lashed each calf to each thigh in a spiral futomomo. As he finished, he looked at me with a hungry look in his eyes, almost panting. I felt the telltale foggy feeling of the threat of slipping into headspace, making me relax fully into the bed, feeling more pliant than ever.

"Fuck, you look amazing. I could eat you up." he smiled as he began kissing my knee. I heard the door open and saw a couple of he guys walk in, sitting with Jin who was slightly palming himself over his pants. Jimin continued to kiss between the ropes with feather light touches of his lips until he reached my inner thigh. I twitched in anticipation as I heard him let out a little chuckle, looking up at me through his lashes as he sucked for just a second, allowing the warmth of his tongue to brush my skin.

"If you didn't have to go back to work tomorrow, I would be marking you all over. Instead, I guess I will just have to lick and suck where it counts." he said as he let his lips brush over my womanhood, making me gasp. With the first brush of his tongue along my clit, I whimpered, my body singing in pleasure. He sucked my clit into those full lips of his as I felt his tongue swirling around it. He almost growled around it as I moaned and arched my back a little, feeling the ropes tug on my skin.

"Sir! Oh my God!" I moaned as I felt the need to close my eyes in pleasure. 

"I want you to cum like this, fall completely apart before I fuck you into the mattress." he said before beginning to flick his tongue quickly. I moaned even louder, writhing around in pleasure that was making my toes curl and me clench the sheets. I moved my hips around slightly as I felt him grip my thighs in his strong hands and hold me still. I lifted my head more to look at him as he devoured me, his tongue making my legs shake. He stared up at me as I felt the white hot heat of an orgasm already building. I was shocked it was hitting this quickly, but with the way his tongue was working me, it was impossible not to.

"S-Sir, please don't stop." I begged as I began to grind my hips upward towards his face slightly. He let out a single chuckle before moaning around my clit. I felt him remove one of his hands from my leg and letting one of his fingers circle my wet entrance. I whined, as he began slipping a finger inside me, pumping it slowly in and out. I felt so close as I arched my back squirming as I felt my insides tightening up. He quickly added a second finger, making me moan loudly as I heard him huffing and groaning around me.

"I'm...gonna...cum!" I warned as I felt the explosion of my orgasm rock through me, making my body tremble until he finally stopped moving, making me feel like jelly. He smirked as he got up on his knees, wiping his mouth before he slipped off of the bed. I could see his bulge looking painfully restricted in his boxer briefs, making me lick my dry lips in anticipation. He slipped them off, allowing it to spring free, a little precum beading on his tip as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I am going to make you scream." he said as I swallowed and involuntarily shivered. He climbed back on the bed and grabbed me by my thighs, slipping me towards him before angling his cock towards my wet entrance. He slipped just his head in and began putting it in and out, over and over again, making me gasp in pleasure. He hummed, letting out a few shaky breaths as I bit my lip, resisting the urge to move around.

"Please! Please sir!" I begged as he smirked again before slamming into me fully, making me moan loudly and arch my back in pleasure at the sudden and welcome stretch. He immediately began thrusting in me at a fast pace, his hips slamming against me, making our skin slap together. I moaned with each breath out, unable to keep them from pouring from my lips. 

"Fuck, you feel so good. So wet for me." he breathed as he gyrated his hips at an incredible rate. He was hitting so deep, making the pleasure build up at such a fast rate. I couldn't help but whimper, and that was quite literally all I could do as I gripped the sheets in my hand so hard my fingers were beginning to ache. 

"God, you're getting even tighter already, Violet! You gonna cum again already? huh? Gonna cum around my cock?" he asked as I could do nothing but whimper. I felt his hand collide with the outside of my ass cheek, making me moan as he thrusted harder.

"Words baby girl. It's only polite to answer when someone asks you a question." he said as I shivered at his deep tone, making me moan.

"Yes sir!" I moaned, my tongue feeling heavy. 

"Good girl. You can cum, cum as many times as you want baby, I told you I'm going to make you scream." he grunted as I shook in pleasure. Within a few more thrusts, I felt my body go to pieces, my orgasm ripping through me. 

"That's right, cum for me. Let me feel you spasm around me. Fuck you're gonna make me cum too. Come on, milk my cock." he growled as he slammed into me hard and fast. Within a few more thrusts I felt him releasing inside me, his cock throbbing and pumping as he slowed his thrusts, stilling his hips to rest against me.

"Such a good girl. But you know what?" he asked through panting breaths. I looked at him with heavy eyes as I felt his cock twitch again inside me.

"I'm still hard, up for another round baby?" he asked as my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Was this the whiny pliant Jimin who would beg me to cum and had me edge him because he came too quickly? 

"Y-Yes sir." I managed to stutter out before he grinned and pulled out of me. He rolled me over to my stomach, lifting my ass in the air before slipping back into my dripping entrance, groaning as he bottomed out.

"Feels just as good as the first time. Fuck baby, you are so good, such a good girl for me." He growled as he gripped the ropes and began pounding into me mercilessly. I couldn't control the sounds that were spilling from my lips at this point, so consumed by pleasure and spiraling quickly so deep that I began to quite literally drool onto the sheets below me.

"Mnnnn yeah, just like that." he grunted as he smacked my ass, making me moan out. He smacked it a few more times, making my body sing with pleasure as my eyes got so heavy, I could no longer keep them open. He gripped my hair and began tugging at it as he continued to thrust, making my eyes roll back slightly in my head behind my closed eyelids. I could feel his cock throb as he continued to thrust at this hard and fast pace, his moans and grunts getting louder and harsher as he continued. 

"Gonna cum again in you...want you to cum with me baby." he said as I felt myself tighten. Just knowing he was in this much pleasure made my body respond in kind. I throbbed around him as he leaned over me thrusted hard, his back caging me. I couldn't even warn him as the burn of my orgasm tore through me, making me let out guttural moans, and him to moan in my ear.

"Fuck!" he grunted as I felt him release inside me again, leaning is head against my back and panting. He stayed still like that for a moment or two, just getting control of his breathing as I felt his body trembling. I heard him let out a breathy chuckle as his cock twitched inside me, making me shiver.

"One more. Think you can do one more baby?" he asked as I let out a shaky breath. I wasn't even sure I could form words at this point as he pulled out and looked at me. I nodded, as he rolled me onto my side, pushing my damp hair away from my face.

"Jungkook warned me you might go non verbal if you slip. I'm going to hold your hand now. Squeeze once if you are good for one more. Squeeze twice if you want to stop." he said he grabbed my hand. I gave it one good squeeze, making him give me a smile. 

"If you need me to stop, squeeze my thigh hard twice and I will stop." he said as I squeezed once to show my understanding. He rolled me back onto my back and slipped back between my legs before slipping back inside me slowly. He leaned over me and began to roll his hips in a more sensual motion, making me me let out whimpering moans with each motion. I stared into his eyes, feeling everything inside clench at what I could see. He was wild with lust, his hair damp, sweat beading on his forehead and neck, a slight sheen on the rest of his body, his muscles tense with his movements as he continued to slowly thrust into me. I didn't see how I could cum again, but he kept this pace up for quite a while and I began to feel the slow burn of an orgasm begin to build. 

"Yeah that's right baby girl, you're going to cum hard for me." he said as I felt my entire body shaking with the tension in my muscles and the pleasure coursing through me. The moans that were coming out of me were getting higher pitched and more whimpery as I felt myself tightening again. When I thought I was going to go crazy from the slow build of the orgasm, he smirked at me and reached his hand down, swiping it over my clit and making me almost immediately break into an orgasm, a scream ripping from my throat as he praised me in a shaky voice. Within a few more thrusts, he was emptying into me with a soft and shaky moan. As he stilled, he panted as he leaned over me and rested his forehead against mine, kissing me softly.

"So good Violet, such a good girl for me. My God, you were perfect." he said out of breath as he rested his forehead against mine. We stayed that way for a minute or so, until him pulling out caused us both to whimper.

"I'm gonna run us a bath and then cut you out of these, alright beautiful?" he said as I smiled softly at him.

"Joon's already on it. Goddamn that was so hot. You gotta dom more often, Jimin hyung." Jungkook said as he breathed heavily. Jimin reached for the safety scissors on the far part of the bed and began cutting me loose from the ropes, my body protesting as my legs straightened out.

"That really was insanely hot." Tae said as Jimin seemed almost embarrassed.

"Come on sweetness, let's get you in the bath." Jimin said as he slowly helped me stand. I barely felt like I could move but managed to make my way with his help to the bathroom, feeling our juices leaking down my thighs. Jimin helped me down into the bath and rested me against him, holding me tightly as Yoongi walked in, making my heart leap in my chest.

"You missed it Yoongs, it was amazing. Jimin came three times in a row, Violet four!" Jin said as Yoongi smirked, squatting down and sitting on the outside of the tub.

"Oh I caught some of it on the monitor. I didn't want to come in and throw Jimin off. You did great, both of you." he said, giving me a lingering glance as he smiled softly.

"I did okay?" Jimin said, looking down at me as I nodded and then back up at Yoongi.

"You did perfect. I tell you what, I'm going to slip into the tub with you guys and take her from you, and I think one of the guys needs to get in and tend to you. You know how you tend to go into dom drop." Yoongi said as he began peeling his clothes off. Before another word could be said, Taehyung was stripping down as Jimin nodded in agreement.

"Thank you beautiful, for everything." Jimin said as he kissed my forehead, making me smile. My head still felt so foggy and I felt almost in a dream state as Yoongi slipped into the tub and took me into his lap, Tae following and pulling Jimin into his, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Hello gorgeous. I missed you today, I'm glad you had a great time with Jimin." Yoongi smiled as he kissed my cheek softly. I let my eyes flutter shut as I snuggled into his neck, feeling sleepy and content.

"Missed you." I managed to say as I felt sleep beginning to take over me slowly.

"You must be exhausted sweet girl. Rest with me for a bit." he said as he slipped down in the water just a little more and moved me more up his chest so my face was firmly settled on his shoulder and into his neck.

"Mkay. Love you." I almost whispered before I felt sleep creep in.

________________  
________________


End file.
